One Step At A Time
by GloryMorgan
Summary: AU. Emily is starting her first year of university, ready to put the past behind her and start living life how she wants to. She doesn't expect to find friendship in a small cafe, but when she does, she knows her life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

**I started reading countless Naomily FanFics on here a few months ago, and inspiration struck so i thought i'd try to write a story or two of my own and see how it goes! **

**This is the first FanFic i've ever published so please, any constructive ****criticism you have would be greatly appreciated! **

**I'm going to try to post on this story at least once a week, hopefully more, but i start college next week so it might be a bit difficult at first, so just hang in there! I hope you'll give this a chance and let me know if you like it and anything i can do to make it better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, but if i did, series 7 would have been nothing but happy Naomily fluff!**

* * *

I always believed everything happens for a reason. Every event, no matter how small or insignificant, was a part of something big. It was a build up to the life changing moments that were bound to happen. Tripping over a rope when when I was seven lead me to my best friend. Grabbing the wrong calculator when I was fourteen ended in my first real relationship. And stubbing my toe on a chair on my first day of college brought me my first love. It's always the little things that result in something huge. You never expect it, never feel it coming. It just happens, whether you're ready for it or not.

* * *

"Emily can you like, hurry the fuck up?" My lovely sister Katie's voice rang through our shared flat, "We're going to be fucking late!"

I rolled my eyes and put the back on the earring I had just shoved through my ear as I glanced over my outfit one last time, "Coming!" I shouted back before Katie had the chance to complain again.

My sister was known for a lot of things. Her forwardness, bitchiness, promiscuity, and over protective nature. She was not, however, known for her patience.

I quickly grabbed my bag and shoved my phone inside before walking out into our sitting room. Katie was stood next to the sofa, dressed in a tight black skirt that barely went past her arse and a very revealing purple blouse. If we had been going to a club or a party I'd say she looked perfect. But for a university orientation in the middle of the day the look was a little much.

"Christ Katie, couldn't you at least cover up your tits?" I asked as I grabbed a light jacket.

"I want to make an impression Emily," She said as if I was a child who needed everything to be explained to them, "The blokes at this school are well fit and I've got to make sure they know that Katie Fitch has arrived."

"You couldn't do that fully clothed?"

"Fuck off. I look better than you." She eyed me with an annoyed expression on her face, "Seriously Ems, I know you're all for munching the muff but you don't have to dress like such a fucking dyke."

I looked down at my skinny jeans, converse, and plaid button down, not at all understanding how it made me look like a dyke. Then again, to Katie, anything that didn't show off my legs, tits, or both, would make me look gay.

"Whatever, can we just go please?"

"I've been trying to leave for the last ten minutes." She shoved past me and walked out the door. Just like I always did over the nineteen years we'd been alive, I followed right behind her.

* * *

The orientation was a joke. We were sat in a room with about two hundred other new students, only to listen to several professors drone on for two hours about the rules of campus and what we should expect during our first year of university. I tried to pay attention, I truly did, but after the second professor started babbling about the campus PDA policy I started zoning out.

I was excited to finally be at university. I had ben looking forward to it most of my life. Getting to learn about things I was actually interest in, meet people who were interested in the same thing. The idea of it alone was the only thing that got me through the last year.

This university was my fresh start. Friends and lovers from my past would stay there, and I would move on with my life. Meet new people, find new hobbies, and do great things.

I was already planning on getting involved in some sort of volunteer organization. Whether I ended up at a soup kitchen or picking up litter on the side of the highway didn't matter. Just as long as I was doing something that made a difference to someone or something in the world.

Along with volunteering I knew I'd have to find an actual job eventually. Our parents were paying for the flat Katie and I shared so we could have some independence, despite them living less than a half hour from campus, but even with their help, katie and I were responsible for everything else. If we didn't want to starve we would have to find some sort of income.

"Emily, fucks sake stop staring off into space like that. You look like a freak." Katie snapped me back to our current surroundings. I was shocked to see many of the seats being vacated and the stage empty.

"Is it over?" I asked, sitting up in my chair and looking over at Katie. She was in the middle of giving her best flirty face to a good looking guy a few rows ahead of us.

"Yes it's over and I see a guy I'd like to shag," She winked at the guy and he stood up, walking toward us with a confident smile on his face, "You can pretty much fuck off now," She said, dismissing me with a wave of her hand. I rolled my eyes, completely used to her behaviour, before walking toward the exit of the building.

I didn't know my way around the are very well, so I ended up just wandering through the streets, no real destination in mind.

I could go back to the flat, but seeing as though we'd barely lived there a month there wasn't much to do and I'd just end up being bored out of my mind. So I continued to walk through the streets of Bristol.

After about twenty minutes I found myself outside the home I grew up in. I don't know what made me want to go home, maybe the reality that it really _wasn't _my home anymore, or maybe I just missed my parents. Either way, being stood outside the familiar door with a cat flap that was never used brought me a sense of comfort I didn't realise I had been seeking.

I knocked twice on the frosted glass to announce my arrival as I pushed the door open. It had only been a little over two weeks since the last time I was there, but I couldn't help but notice the few minor changes. The lack of Katie's pile of shoes next to the door being the most obvious one.

"Hello" I said loudly, my voice echoing through the seemingly empty house, "Is anybody home?"

The sound of cookery in the kitchen answered my question before my mother's voice could, "Emily? Is that you?" Her scottish accent replied.

"Yeah, we finished orientation so I thought I'd swing by and say hello," I said, walking into the kitchen.

My mum was at the cooker stirring something in a pot.

"Is Katie with you?" She asked without turning around.

"No, she went out with a guy she met at orientation," I explained, setting my bag on the table and sitting in one of the chairs.

"You didn't meet any nice boys?"

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my arms.

"I'm still gay, mum," I sighed, "One day at university isn't going to change that."

This was an age old argument for us. Ever since I came out when I was fifteen, my mum had been being less than subtle in her attempts to find me a 'nice boy'. She'd let up after she met my college girlfriend, but I knew she would always be wishing for me to come home with a boy.

"Okay, so you didn't meet any nice girls then?" I smiled to myself, more than appreciating her attempts at finally accepting me. Even if it took a little nudging, I was grateful that she cared enough about me to at least _try _to look past the fact that I was gay.

"No, no nice girls either." She shot a slight smile over her shoulder before sprinkling some spices into her food. I was still smiling to myself like an idiot. My mother and I had a complex relationship. When I came out she wasn't exactly thrilled. I went through over a year of her denying the fact that I liked girls. Any time I would try to talk about a girl or even suggest bringing one home she would either ignore me completely or insist I was going through a phase. Too young to know what I was.

She was an absolute bitch to any girl who did come over and more than once refused to even let them past the front porch. Her behaviour lasted for almost two years. Until Peyton came along. I met her on my first day of college and was in love with her by the time the leaves started to change. We were together for eight months before she came over and met my mum. After a painfully awkward dinner, Peyton cornered my mum and gave her an earful for the way she had been treating me. I didn't ask her to, or even want her to, but she said she did it because she loved me and wanted me to be happy. I didn't think it would make any difference, other than making my mum hate her, but I appreciated the sentiment.

To my complete surprise, the next day my mum sat down with me, told me she loved me no matter what I was, and invited Peyton to go up to Scotland with us for our summer holiday.

Things didn't change over night, and our relationship was still far from perfect, but we were working on it. Even though Peyton and I ended badly, i would always appreciate the things she did for me. If it wasn't for her, i probably wouldn't be able to sit comfortably in the kitchen with my mum, discussing the possibilities of meeting a girl. And for that, i was more than grateful.

* * *

I stayed at my parent's for dinner, and just after finally making it back to my flat a little after eight, Katie demanded I meet her at a pub. She was there with the guy from earlier, Frank or something, and a few of his mates.

I really didn't want to go out, especially with our first day of classes being the next day, but in the end I gave in. If only to get her to stop bugging me about it.

I walked up to the pub at about half eight and I could see Katie even before I entered. She was stood in the middle of the dimly lit room, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at a minimally dressed girl.

"..a fucking slag!" Katie shouted as I walked into the pub. The blonde girl's jaw dropped before she lifted her hand to, I'm assuming, slap katie. My sister reacted quickly though and caught the girl's arm before it could make contact, "Get the fuck out of theis pub and stay the fuck away from me and my friends," Katie spat. The girl glared at katie for a moment before turning and storming past me out of the pub.

I raised my eyebrows as I walked up to katie, she smirked smugly in return.

"Bitch tried snogging Freddie and called me a slut so I let the Fitch Bitch out," Sme smiled, hooking her elbow with mine and leaing me to a table in the far corner of the room. The guy from earlier, Freddie apparently, not Frank, was sat there next to a sandy haired guy with a contageous grin, a handsome dark skinned boy, and a young looking blonde girl.

Katie introduced me to all of them, and to say they were a unique bunch would be a bit of an understatement. Freddie was a tall lanky stoner with dark brown hair. He lazily smiled a lot and was smoking a spliff almost the entire time we were there.

Cook, Freddie's sandy haired best mate, was a twat. Trying to get into my pants from the moment I walked in. Even with his crude comments he was charming, and I actually kind of liked him.

The third guy, Thomas, was a very handsome and polite boy with a lovely French accent. He was calm, polite, and had a smile that could light up the room. His girlfriend, Pandora, was a complete opposite to his calmness and cook's crudeness. She was obnoxious and innocent, but in the most wonderful way.

If I met them separately I would never imagine any of them being friends, but together, they just worked. They brought out the best in each other and really knew how to have a good time.

Katie and I stayed at the pub with them for a while, casually drinking and talking. For the first time in a long while, I was genuinely enjoying myself. These people were so much easier to be around than my college friends. I didn't have to put up a front with them. I could just be myself and they didn't give a damn.

After agreeing to go to the club Thomas was running on Friday night, Katie and I happily walked home. Katie didn't have a lot of friends, mostly just people she would casually sleep with, but judging by the smile on her face, she liked these new people just as much as me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

**First, Thank you so much for the reviews! it's always lovely to know that people are enjoying something i'm working on :)**

**Also, I've already got a good 10k words written for this, but i want to space out posting chapters because i can't promise i'll be able to write a lot in the coming weeks and i want to make sure i'm able to give you guys something to read on a somewhat regular basis. **

**But, i do want to post this chapter today so i can get the story rolling and at least give you guys something that might make you want to come back and read more.**

**Anywho, thank you for reading and i genuinely hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, but if i did, series 7 would have been nothing but happy Naomily fluff!**

* * *

My first day of classes felt like an eternity. I had three lectures and all we did in each of them was go over the course objectives and pretty much sit around while the professors tried and failed to get people to participate in whatever they were talking about. By the time my last class was let out at half two I was tired, cranky, and in desperate need of something to eat.

Wanting more than whatever shit they offered at the campus canteen, I decided to wander around the streets just outside the university. There were several cafes and small restaurants, but none of them spiked any interest in me, and I soon found myself strongly considering just finding something in my almost empty fridge at home. I decided to try one more street, and after finding only a disgusting looking McDonalds, I turned around and started the walk back to my flat.

I was irritated and hungry, and as a result I was barely paying attention to my surroundings. This of course, led me straight into a man as I rounded the corner onto my street. The guy spilled his coffee down the leg of his pants and he immediately glared at me, fury in his eyes.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry!" I said, scrambling to pick up the newspaper he dropped.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? This suit cost me six hundred fucking quid!"

"I'm so sorry!" I repeated, glancing around for any place that might have towels or napkins. To my immense relief we were stood right in front of a corner cafe. "I'll go get something to help clean up," I offered, he glared in return and I scurried inside the small shop. The place was actually rather lovely. Just the kind of Cafe I liked to hang out in. There were four small bistro tables to the right, and a couch, a coffee table, and two comfy chairs to the left. The service counter and display cabinet directly across from the door. The room itself was decorated in all colours of the rainbow, only more mellow tones. Despite their darker shades, they made the room feel alive. And the smell of fresh baked goods was absolutely mouthwatering.

I only allowed myself a moment to admire the room before strolling up to the girl with platinum blonde hair sitting in a chair behind the counter.

"Hi," I said as I approached her, "Do you have any napkins?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, an amused expression on her face, before pointing to the napkin holder only a few inches away from my left hand.

I felt a blush creep up my face and mumbled my thanks as I grabbed a handful of brown napkins. I gave the girl a grateful, if not completely embarrassed, smile before rushing back out of the restaurant. Of course, the bloke was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around me one last time, annoyance running through my body, before walking back into the cafe.

"You know, people usually buy something before taking half of our napkins and running off," The blonde said, a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I spilled coffee on a guy and was gonna help him wipe it off but he ran away."

"Scared him off then?"

I laughed and handed the girl the napkins back. Noticing for the first time how beautiful she was. And when I say noticing, I mean that with one glance into her vibrant blue eyes I forgot how to breathe properly.

I'm not sure if it was her or me who looked away first, but I really didn't think I could make my face any redder if I tried.

"I think it had less to do with my frightening demeanour and more to do with the fact that I got coffee on his £600 trousers and made him less than happy."

She shoved the napkins under the counter, "Serves him right for paying six hundred quid for a pair of trousers," She scoffed.

"Amen," I sighed, casually leaning on the counter, "He was a complete wanker about it too."

"Well wankers are pretty common around here, especially with the university classes starting today," I raised my eyebrows, urging her to elaborate, "Most of the people that go to University of Bristol are complete snobs, the teachers are even worse, and with a new year comes a whole new group of wankers who, unfortunately, seem to enjoy good food and coffee to help with their studies. I'm the lucky girl who gets to put a smile on my face and pretend to enjoy serving them."

"Sounds pretty rough."

"Oh it is," she smiled, "It's even worse being in classes with them."

"You go to UB?" I asked, not having to fake my interest at all. She nodded her head.

"I'm a third year," She explained, "but I've been working here and putting up with the students since I was fourteen."

"Fourteen?" I asked, "Is that even legal?"

She shrugged, "This is my mum's shop so it was either work here or do all the shit chores around the house. At least when I'm here I get to talk to people."

I nodded in understanding, "So if you're a student, why are you at work instead of in class?"

"I only have classes Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and even then I'm back here to work by three when I need to be."

"What classes do you take?" I asked, surprising myself with my nosiness, and wondering at the same time why I was even asking. It didn't seem to bother the girl though, she just smiled and answered my question.

"Law and French."

I raised my eyebrows, "Going to be a French speaking lawyer then?"

She laughed, "God I sure hope so. Not necessarily limited to only speaking French, but I've definitely been working too hard not to be a lawyer after all of this." I laughed and fidgeted with my shirt, the idea of this beautiful woman being a lawyer, or speaking french for that matter, sending a warm feeling into my stomach. "What about you? Are you in Uni or college or what?"

"Uni," I said, "First year, I just started today actually."

"And how'd you like it?" She asked, I studied her for a moment and finding that she seemed to be genuinely interested, let out the breath I was holding.

"It was complete shit to be honest," I admitted and she let out a surprised laugh, "we did fuck all the whole day."

"Yeah, first days are generally like that," She smiled, "What did you say you were studying?"

"Psychology, hoping to go into school psychology when I'm done," I explained "Help out all the fucked up kids out there, you know?"

"Yeah," She sighed, a bit of sorrow suddenly in her expression, "I do."

I was about to ask why, why she knew and why she looked so suddenly sad. But the door chimed behind me, signalling a customer's enterance, and I lost my chance.

I was grateful for that as soon as I stepped away from the counter to allow the customer to order. It wasn't my business to ask this girl about whatever personal problems she had. For fucks sake, I didn't even know her bloody name. I mentally scolded myself while the customer ordered and put on a smile as I turned back to the girl after he left.

"So what do I have to do to get some decent service around here?" I teased, "I've been here for ages."

"Yeah, well, the girl on the clock right now is pretty shit at her job. Always slacking off and talking to girls instead of actually doing her job."

"Sounds like a serious issue," My smile grew at her returned teasing.

"We've tried to fire her, but she keeps using the 'this is my mummy's shop I'll do what I like' card so we're powerless."

"She must be a handful."

"Oh she is," She smiled, "But I'll deal with her later. In the meantime, can I get you anything to eat? A croissant or sandwich perhaps?"

I eyed the food appreciatively and spotted a delicious looking cheese pastry. I told her what I wanted and she skillfuly pulled it out of the cabinet without moving from her chair.

"How much?" I asked as I dug through my bag.

"Free of charge, to make up for our treacherous service."

My smile faded and I immediately felt bad. I didn't mean for her to take my complaints seriously. I was just trying to stop myself from prying into a stranger's personal life.

"I didn't, I mean, I don't," I stuttered, "You weren't, I was just messing about. I mean it wasn't really bad service, I was just,"

She cut me off by flashing me an amused smirk, "It's fine, okay? I knew you were only joking," She smiled, handing me the bag with my treat inside.

"Then why.." I trailed off, holding up the bag.

She shrugged, "A thank you I guess, for entertaining me while I worked." I smiled and felt a faint blush rising up my cheeks. "It's pretty boring around here usually, so it was nice to have someone to talk to for a change."

"I'm glad I could keep you entertained then," I smiled, feeling better about myself, "I should head out though, go enjoy my free food at home," I said, hiking my bag up on my shoulder and straightening out my coat, "thanks for it."

"No problem, thanks for the entertainment," She smiled as the door chimed, "I'm Naomi, by the way."

"Emily," I replied simply and turned to leave. My interest in the girl only increased with the knowledge of her name.

"Please come again!" She shouted as I opened the door. I smiled at her through the glass as I walked away, the butterflies in my stomach making me feel giddy. I knew she probably told all of her customers to come again, that's how you got people to return. But I couldn't help but feel happy that she'd said it to me.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short and i'll try my hardest to make future posts longer, but this was a good ending point and i don't want to have a post that drags on for ages. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you feel compelled to do so, feel free to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Okay, so i've decided that i have like ZERO self control. I fully intended to make this story a one or two posts a week type of ordeal so i don't overload myself down the line when i inevitably get writers block, but here i am, posting for the third time in four days. And even though i say i won't post again this week, there's about a 75% chance that i will. **

**Like i said. zero self control.**

**Anyways, thanks SOO much for the follows, favorites and reviews! every time i get an email about this story i get all giddy inside :)**

**This one's a bit short again, but you know, good ending point and whatnot. So, without further ado, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, but if i did, series 7 would have been nothing but happy Naomily fluff!**

* * *

I honestly didn't plan on returning to the Cafe the next day.

I'd gone to my classes, and only having two of them I was done a little after noon. I spent the next hour doing some well needed grocery shopping, and another two after that organising our flat. I cleaned the kitchen and put the food away before making it into the living room do go through our still unpacked boxes of DVD's and CD's.

I ended up finding one of my favourite CD's, it was the old mix tape of various songs I'd danced to in my dance recitals in middle school. I put the CD in the player and the memory of every precise movement came back naturally. I glided around the living room in my natural routine and could feel myself relaxing. I fucking loved to dance. I was always able to just lose myself in the music and the movements.

I'd been dancing since I was nine. It was Katie's idea at first. She wanted to be a beautiful ballerina so she forced me to go with her to a beginners ballet class. Katie grew tired of it within two weeks, but I found my new favourite hobby. I started off in group recitals, doing Swan Lake and the likes, but when I was fourteen my teacher, Lucy, asked me to do a jazz routine. I fell in love with it instantly, and soon enough I was doing solo routines. I was beyond ecstatic and had continued to do multiple performances over the next several years. Once I turned eighteen though, I was too old to continue going to the studio I had been at, and was stressed enough with college and my downward spiraling relationship with Peyton, so I didn't bother looking for another place to dance. It had been months since I'd even listened to one of my CD's, let alone danced to it. But it still felt as natural as breathing, and actually rather fucking fantastic as well.

I finished my routine, and really wasn't surprised at how much I was panting. I used to be able to make it through no problem, but lack of practice did not help me keep up my stamina. I turned off the radio and just as I was about to go back to my sorting, Katie walked through the door with Freddie attached to her lips.

I cleared my throat loudly as Freddie's hands slid up Katie's shirt and they both looked over at me. Freddie looked embarrassed while Katie, predictably, looked annoyed. Seeing the very obvious bulge in Freddie's jeans I grabbed my bag and coat off of the table, not caring much that I was sweating like crazy. I smirked to myself as I reached into my bag, pulling out the small square packet Katie insisted I always take with me in case she needed one when we were out, and handed it to Freddie.

"Don't get my sister pregnant," I sighed, he looked down at the condom and blushed as I walked past them.

Katie jumped onto him before I even had the chance to close the door. At this point, I was used to Katie's conquests. She never brought guys home while we were living with our parents, that would have been stupid. But I'd covered for her more than enough times over the last four years, and the last month of living on our own had proved to be very enjoyable for her.

It's slightly less enjoyable for me though, because my home is currently being used as the arena for a shagathon and I've got nothing to do but walk. I could go to my parent's house, but nobody would be there so there wouldn't really be a point. I could go shopping, but I'd need money for that. Everything else I could do would be completely boring by myself. So, when I found myself in front of the University library, I walked inside and started skimming the shelves for a nice book. I found a book on psychology, and decided I would get a head start on gaining some knowledge.

I sat down at one of the tables and started skimming through the book, reading up on famous psychologists such as Sigmund Freud and Wilhelm Wundt. The stuff genuinely interested me and I felt myself getting lost in the book after only a few sentences.

Unfortunately, I was interrupted by the librarian telling me they were closing for scheduled maintenance, and that I would have to leave. I reluctantly stood up from the table and checked out the book before leaving. I could go read at the park, but there were always obnoxious kids making noise, or teenagers making out. So instead, I walked back toward my flat, hoping that Katie had at least moved to her room.

Just as I turned onto my street though, I glanced into the cafe, my eyes falling directly onto Naomi, and instead of continuing down the road, I walked in the front door. The door chiming brought Naomi's attention from whatever book she was reading, and when her eyes landed on me a genuine smile washed over her face.

"Emily," She said, closing the book in her lap and shoving it under the counter, "Did you enjoy the pastry?"

"I did," I smiled. I wasn't lying either, it was probably one of the best pastries I had ever eaten, "It was positively delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I tried not to stare at her as I walked up to the counter. "So what can I get for you?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and stretching a bit.

"Nothing today," I sighed, already having eaten half a frozen pizza before Katie got home, I wasn't hungry and definitely didn't need the calories. "I just got kicked out of the library and needed a quiet place to read."

"Your house not quiet?"

I scoffed, "Not with my sister shagging her latest boy toy." Naomi raised her eyebrows in amusement and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you're more than welcome to read here," She offered, "I promise nobody will kick you out or start shagging on the tables."

"Wonderful," I sighed, picking up my book but suddenly feeling a lot less interested in what was inside.

"What is it you're reading?"

"Oh just some psychology stuff, thought I'd get a head start and refresh my knowledge."

"Such a good student," She teased. I laughed and picked my book up, standing there awkwardly for a moment.

"I'll just get to it then," I said finally, turning and walking over to the couch.

"Let me know if you need anything," Naomi offered as she pulled out her own book. It looked like a textbook of some sort, but I couldn't be sure.

I managed to concentrate on the book and was able to read in peace for a while, the only disturbances were a few customers and Naomi. Not that she was doing anything to distract me, in fact, she was acting as though I wasn't there. But when I would glance up from my book and see her staring down intently at hers, her bottom lip between her teeth, I couldn't help but just stare at her for a few moments.

She really was beautiful. She had pale, blemish free skin, striking blue eyes, and hair that looked as soft as silk. There was also this sort of energy about her, like she was ready to change the world, and I didn't doubt that she could. I'd had barely two conversations with the girl, but for some reason, I found myself wanting to get to know her. Which is why, after about an hour of reading, I closed my book and walked over to the counter.

"Decided to have a bite to eat after all?" Naomi asked, raising her eyebrows at me as I set my book on the counter.

"No," I sighed, "I'm just bored, figured you could entertain me today instead of the other way around."

She closed her book and smiled up at me.

"I think that can be arranged," She said and i physically felt my face light up.

She did not disappoint.

I spent the next two hours in the shop, hanging out with Naomi as if we were the best of friends. She was so fucking wonderful to talk to. She was smart and passionate and caring. We talked about politics, the injustices of the world, the wonders of the mind. Anything and everything, and it was positively enlightening.

When we were done talking about educational topics, we moved on to talk a bit about ourselves. Not much mind you, just the basics. But I learned a little bit more about Naomi. Like the fact that she was an only child, had lived in Bristol her whole life, and was very passionate about the injustices of the world. She didn't tell me the last part, but after a solid five minute rant about the ridiculousness of tuition prices, i figured it out on my own. Even though it wasn't much, i was happy to get to know anything about her.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd just spent hours talking to someone. Not that I actually enjoyed. I mean sure, I'd had conversations with my college friends, with Peyton, but they all seemed dull in comparison to talking with Naomi. Even talking with my best friend didn't compare. Naomi actually cared about what I had to say, which was more than I could say about most of my old friends.

We lost track of time, and before I even realised it, it was going on eight o'clock. I somewhat reluctantly brought the chair I'd nicked back to its table and grabbed my book. It made me feel good to see Naomi looked as disappointed that I had to leave as I felt. I didn't let the disappointment bother me though. I just smiled at Naomi and we said our farewells before I made my way out of the cafe and took the short walk back to my flat. The disappointment of leaving faded away, replaced by a warm happy feeling. Because I knew, without a doubt, I'd end up back in the same place tomorrow, and nothing could make me happier.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's a bit short, but what can a girl do?**

**lol, i hope you enjoyed, and if you feel like it go on and leave a review! they give me happy feels:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**

**Hello all! thank you SOOOO much for your follows favorites and reviews, i'm happy to know that people are reading and enjoying this :)**

**i'm moving into college tomorrow and have orientation all weekend and into next week so i'm not sure when i'll be posting more, but this one is a good length so hopefully it'll suffice for now :)**

**Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately i don't own skins, though if someone wanted to give it to me i really wouldn't mind.**

I was wrong. I didn't make it to the cafe on Thursday. Instead, Katie literally dragged me into town after I got out of my last class, which we actually started learning in, thank god. Katie then forced me to shop with her for the better part of the afternoon. Insisting that we both needed to look 'fucking ace' for our night at the club tomorrow. I would have been fine wearing my fucking pyjamas, but Katie wanted us to do the 'twin thing' and wear almost matching dresses. I thought it was ridiculous, but knew better than to argue with her. In the end it was always just easier to give into whatever she wanted, if only to save myself from her sulking.

We went for dinner at a small Italian restaurant, and it was actually pretty nice getting to hang out and chat with my sister. We didn't always get along, in fact, we almost never did. But we still loved each other, and on the rare occasion I could hold a conversation with her without wanting to rip out her hair, it was nice to talk to her. I tried to be nonchalant as we walked past Naomi's cafe and i glanced in the windows, but Katie noticed my distracted stare as soon as I looked away from her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked as I tried to get a glimpse of Naomi, only to find a dark empty room, the cafe having closed almost an hour ago.

"Nothing, just seeing if the Cafe was open," I sighed, trying to seem uninterested.

Katie tilted her head and looked up at the sign above the door, "Cafe Campbell?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I shrugged and continued walking, wanting nothing more than to curl up under my duvet and go to sleep.

"I went there yesterday when Freddie was over."

"What the fuck was that about anyway?" Katie demanded, "You embarrassed the fuck out of him with that little condom stunt you pulled."

I rolled my eyes "I think he'll be okay," I said, "besides, I was just looking out for you. Don't want you to get knocked up before you get out of Uni."

"Oh fuck off," She chuckled and shoved me lightly, "you just wanted to be a cheeky bitch and you know it."

"Maybe," I admitted, holding back a smile. "What are you doing with Freddie anyways? Is he just a shag or boyfriend material?"

"I don't know," She shrugged as we walked into our building, "He's a nice guy and good in the sack. I might not mind keeping him around."

I smiled, doing my best not to look surprised. It had been ages since Katie'd had an actual boyfriend. She didn't like the chance of being hurt so she generally didn't keep guys around much more than a week or two. "That's great Kay," I smiled genuinely. She rolled her eyes and told me to fuck off as we both walked into our home.

The rest of the night was spent with us lounging on the sofa, watching shit TV shows, and eating shit food. Each minute that passed with us joking around and having fun was like another pound lifted off of my shoulders. We hadn't gotten along well in years, and it only got worse when I started dating Peyton.

Katie hated her, she knew what Peyton and I had was special and she felt threatened by it, so she did whatever she could to make my life a living hell. She threatened Peyton, tried to stop us from being together at all. It really hurt me the way she acted. I just wanted her to be happy for me, but she couldn't. We drifted even further apart than we already had and ended up going over six months without really speaking to each other. Things only started getting better between us after Peyton and I split up, and it was really only because I was such a mess. Things were getting better though, Katie was realising that I was my own, independent person, and was finally accepting it. Was finally accepting me.

* * *

Classes went by quickly on Friday, and after a quick lunch with Katie, I strolled into Cafe Campbell a little after three. Naomi was already sat behind the counter, her fake smile plastered on her face as she dealt with a less than happy looking customer. She didn't notice me walk in so I sat back and watched her interact with the woman.

She was going on about wanting the exact calorie count of a croissant while Naomi was trying to be polite as she could in telling her that she really didn't have a fucking clue. I didn't blame her for being aggravated, the lady was being a complete bitch and Naomi was being nothing less than a saint.

When the woman finally gave in and bought the croissant, calorie count not included, Naomi visibly relaxed and slouched down in her chair. "Well that was interesting," I smiled, making Naomi jump. She composed herself quickly and smiled at me as I walked up to the counter.

"Don't I know it," she sighed, "I mean really, if the woman's that concerned about calories she shouldn't be buying a croissant in the first place."

I giggled in response and leaned against the counter, "You handled it very well though, the image of professionalism."

"Well I do try," She smiled, "So Emily, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just bored and for some reason seem to enjoy your company."

"Well I am quite charismatic," She smiled cheekily. I balled up a napkin and threw It at her face, "Oi! First you steal half my napkins and now you're throwing them at me? You know, I could probably have you kicked out of here for that."

"What are you gonna do, call your bouncer?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Worse," She said, "I'll call my mum. When she hears you're abusing me in here _and _wasting her recycled napkins she'll have you out faster than you can blink."

"Is it weird that I'm actually slightly intimidated by that?" I asked, Naomi laughed and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"You should be. My mother is a frightening creature."

"Speaking of your mum," I said, glancing around the deserted cafe, "where exactly is she? I mean every time I've been here I've only seen you."

"She's in the back baking usually. When we get busier she comes up and helps me more."

"She just stays back there baking all day?"

"I doubt it. I'm sure she's really just lounging around waiting for something to happen. But I've never gone to check it out."

"Someone's lazy," I joked, raising my eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and threw the crumpled napkin back at me.

"Isn't there some sort of rule about abusing your customers?"

"Probably," She smirked, "But I'm a rule breaker so I'm not going to follow it." She proved her point by taking a pen and throwing it at me, it hit my chest before falling down my shirt.

"Thanks for that," I said sarcastically, my face reddening as I reached down my top and pulled the pen out. "I'm keeping this."

"No way I need that back!" Naomi said, reaching across the counter and trying her hardest to grab the pen from me. I smirked and stepped back, just out of her reach.

"You just want it because it touched my tits."

Naomi rolled her eyes and I was completely surprised to see her cheeks flushing slightly. "No, I want it back because it's my pen and I have a business to run."

"Right, right," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "because the business of selling scones and sandwiches cannot be done without a pen. And you definitely can't just grab a new one out of the jar right over there." I pointed to the cup on the shelf behind her that had a handful of pens in it.

"Well, that's my favourite one," she pouted, reaching forward again, "Please Emily?" She stuck out her lower lip and gave me a very impressive puppy dog stare. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle.

"Fine, on one condition," I smiled, feeling bold. She raised her eyebrows, "Come out with me tonight. My sister's friend is running a club and we're all going to go out for drinking and dancing."

Naomi's expression changed to one of shock, then slowly morphed into one of regretful sadness. She shyly looked away and cleared her throat, my heart sank to my feet. I thought Naomi and I had been getting along well, sure I'd only actually talked to her a few times but I thought we were becoming friends. I liked her much more than any of the other people I'd met in the last week, hell I liked her more than most of the people I'd met in my entire life. Obviously though, she didn't seem to feel the same way about me.

"That's not gonna happen," She said, the hardness to her voice felt like a stab in the chest.

"Sorry," I said, my voice completely drained of enthusiasm and confidence, "I didn't mean, I just thought because we had fun the other day, maybe you'd want to hang out you know? Outside of the cafe." I looked shyly up at her and she was completely avoiding my gaze. A wave of embarrassment washed over me and I suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there. I nervously set the pen in front of her, mumbling one last apology before turning to leave.

"Emily, wait," Naomi said just as I reached the door, I hesitantly turned to look at her, she looked undeniably sad, and for some reason it made my heart clench. "I really would like to go out with you," She said, I felt my face light up, "I just have a lot going on right now and I don't really have time, with work and school and everything,"

The disappointment washed over me once again, I knew she was just letting me down easy, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you."

"Come back again?" She asked as I turned to leave, a hopeful tone in her voice, "Please? I really enjoy your company, even if it is while I'm working."

I could hear the sincerity in her voice, but was hesitant in my reply, the sting of her rejection still fresh and painful. I gave her a weak smile in return, and responded the only way I could, "Bye," I said quietly. I watched her face fall, feeling my own fall with it, before I walked out of the cafe and letting the noises of the city drown out the thoughts in my head.

* * *

I wasn't really in the mood to go to the club anymore, my embarrassment and disappointment making me want to curl up in a ball and just forget about the world. Which is exactly what I did, for a little while at least. But after sulking for almost two hours, I cooked myself some food, ate in my loneliness, and pulled out my CD's.

I started from the last routine I'd done, listening to the lyrics to 'Slow Me Down' as I flowed through my flat. It allowed me to clear my head for a few moments, but even Emmy Rossum's soothing voice and my gracious dance moves couldn't keep thoughts of Naomi out of my head.

I know it was stupid to be so crushed by her rejection, but I genuinely liked her. She was nice, funny, smart, and a lot of fun to be around. Even though we only hung out once, I found myself wanting nothing more than to just sit in that shop with her whenever I could. It was ridiculous, and stupid, and I probably scared her away. No, I definitely scared her away. Why would she even want to go anywhere with me? She was two years my senior, she probably saw me as a child. And even if she was my age, I'm nothing special. She could have anybody be her friend, why would she settle for me?

"Either you're in a really good mood, or a really bad one," Katie stated, walking into the living room and eying me curiously. I stopped mid pirouette and faced her. She must have noticed my not so happy expression and her eyes softened.

"I think I'm gonna stay home tonight," I said, "I'm not really in the mood to go clubbing."

"Like fuck you are! You're coming to that club with me and we're gonna get fucked up and have a great time."

"Katie.." I sighed, but she interrupted me.

"No, Emily. You're coming out tonight. It's our first weekend as proper University students and we've got a new group of friends to enjoy ourselves with." I glared at her but she showed no signs of letting me out of this, "Get showered, get dressed, and fucking smile okay?"

"I really don't feel like it Kay," I groaned, annoyed with her persistence. Usually she would just roll her eyes and storm off when I refused to go out. I hated that this time was different.

"Emily," She said gently, walking up and looking me in the eyes, "I know you're hurting, and I say this with love, but get the fuck over that bitch, okay?"

My eyes widened in shock, I hadn't even told her about Naomi, so how she knew what was making my mood so bitter kind of scared me. "It's been like four months, and Peyton was just a cunt who didn't deserve you." I let out a sigh of relief. Of course she thought I was moping over Peyton. I mean I'd done enough of that since the breakup, she was used to it by now, "you need to move on okay? Find a hot dyke and shag her brains out."

"Fuck you," I laughed, shoving her shoulder, "And I have moved on, okay? I'm just having a bad day. It has nothing to do with Peyton."

"Well even more reason for you to go out," She smiled devilishly, "Nothing like some vodka to make you feel better."

* * *

Katie was right. Of course. Four hours later we were sat around a table in a ridiculously crowded club. Cook was high and drunk when we arrived a little before ten, so by this point he was positively wasted. Freddie was relaxed, and hadn't been drinking too much, but his pupils were so big I could barely even see the colour of his eyes. I think panda was drunk, but couldn't be absolutely sure. And Katie and I were both well on our ways to being completely pissed. The only sober one, probably in the entire club, was Thomas, and that was only because he was in charge.

"Come on Red," Cook said, putting his sweaty arm over my shoulder, "Me and you are gonna dance the night away."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged him off of me, I was about to turn him down when Katie shot me a look. I rolled my eyes in frustration and annoyance before turning to Cook and smiling sweetly, "Sure thing Cookie," I sighed, he smiled smugly and grabbed my hand, pulling me out to the dance floor. I guess it couldn't hurt to show him some of my moves.

We danced wildly for a bit, the alcohol and music taking away all of my worries. I was actually enjoying myself. Jumping around with my arms in the air, laughing as Cook made a fool of himself. He tried to pull me closer to him, but I made it very clear I wasn't interested. He didn't look hurt, or deterred for that matter. He kept trying to pull me into him and get me to grind against him, but I continued to gently push him back. It wasn't until slender arms circled around my waist and I felt the unmistakeable warmth of a woman's body pressed against mine that he got the message. He grinned and laughed loudly as I pressed myself into the body of whoever the girl behind me was.

"Fuckin ace Red!" He shouted, winking at me once before turning to find a girl of his own.

I turned around to see who exactly I was grinding against, and was met with a very familiar set of grey eyes. I felt my eyes widen in surprise and my jaw hit the floor as I wrapped my arms around the neck of my childhood best friend.

"Oh my god Alex!" I shouted, squeezing her tall body into mine, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's great to see you too," She laughed when I finally released her. I grabbed her hand, feeling like I was dreaming, and pulled her out of the chaos of the dance floor. I couldn't believe she was here. I hadn't seen her in over two years. She had moved to America just before college started, and transatlantic plain tickets weren't exactly cheap, so she never had the chance to return. We stayed in touch, but it had still been well over a month since the last time I spoke to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" I asked when we were far enough away from the music that I didn't need to shout to be heard.

"I was going to, but Katie thought it would be nice to surprise you, she's the one who convinced me to stop by here in the first place," She said, I could cry at how good it felt to actually hear her voice. We had been best friends since we were seven, actually, she was pretty much my only friend since I was seven.

"That's why she was so fucking insistent on me coming out tonight," I laughed, everything suddenly making a lot more sense, "anyways, how long are you here for?"

Her smile faltered and she looked at me apologetically "Only for tonight," She said sadly, "This is really only an extended layover for my flight to New Zealand, I leave tomorrow at noon." I felt my excitement fade and sadness wash over me, but brushed it away as quickly as it came on.

"Well then I'll just have to enjoy you while I've got you," I smiled, "Why don't we ditch this club and go get a bite to eat or something?" I offered, she nodded her head and we both started to walk back towards the table. I immediately ran up and, to her annoyance, wrapped Katie in a hug, "You sneaky bitch!" I shouted, she gave me a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, I know, you can thank me later," She smiled, "I'm guessing you guys are off then?"

I nodded, "You'll be good right?" I asked, glancing at Freddie who was staring at us with minimal interest. Cook was still dancing and Panda and Thomas were nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, Freds and I are probably gonna head over to his place anyways," She smiled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and we said our goodbyes before walking out of the club.

We walked a little way down the street until we came to the first place that was open. It was a small 24 hour Chinese place. After ordering our food we sat at one of the tables and started off chatting right away.

"So New Zealand ey?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She smiled brightly and took a sip of her Coke, "Yeah, doing a bit of a tour around the world. I'll be in New Zealand for at least two weeks, then Australia for another two, then hopefully to India for a bit. I don't know what I'm doing beyond that though."

"God I'm jealous," I groaned and she let out a chuckle, "are you going to be by yourself or do you have a travel buddy?"

"Nick is coming with," She smiled, getting a dreamy look in her eyes. She had been with Nick, her boyfriend, almost as long as she'd lived in the states. They had a rocky relationship, but I could tell she really cared about him. "God I wish you could meet him. You guys would really hit it off."

"He isn't here with you?"

"Nope, he's meeting me in New Zealand in a couple of days. Had a few things he had to get done before our year abroad." I nodded my head in acknowledgement just as my name was called for our food.

"So how's university life treating you Ems?" Alex asked as I set our steaming plates on the table. I shrugged and sat back down.

"It only just started so I haven't had the chance to decide if I like it or not yet," I said before eagerly tucking into my beef.

"Have you met any interesting people?" She asked, of course she had to ask that question, and of course my stupid brain had to immediately think of Naomi. I shrugged, but she must have seen something in my expression because she didn't let it go, "come on, who is it? Is it a girl?"

I hesitated, but decided to go with the truth, "I stopped into a cafe the other day and got chatting with the girl working. She was pretty nice I guess."

"Bullshit, you totally like her," She said and I had to look down to hide my blush, "So you're gonna turn on your Fitch charm then? I'm sure as soon as you do her knickers will hit the floor."

I choked on the bite I had just taken and had to chug a good amount of my drink in order to regulate my breathing, "it's not even like that. I don't know if she's gay and I don't really care because I just want to like, be by her, you know? As a friend. If it lead to something else later on I wouldn't be disappointed, but friendship is more than enough for me."

"So what's the problem then?"

I shrugged and stared down at my plate, not feeling as hungry as I had only moments before, "I don't think she sees me as much more than a child," I sighed, "She's a third year and I'm just a first year whose gonna end up ruining her image if I hang around."

"She said that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well no,"

"So why would you think that then?"

"I asked her to come with tonight and she flat out said that it's not gonna happen and then made up some excuse about having a lot going on with school and work. Which is bullshit because it's her mum's cafe so she could leave if she wanted and school has only just started so I know she can't have too much work to do."

"And that obviously means that she doesn't want to hang out with you because you'll ruin her image."

"Yeah," I sighed, the heat rushing to my face again. Telling my story to someone else did make my explanation sound at least a little bid ridiculous.

"Ems, you're being way too paranoid," She stated, setting her fork down on her already almost empty plate, "just go back there tomorrow and talk to her, yeah?"

"Talk to her about what?"

"I don't know," she sighed, leaning back and patting her stomach, "just come full out and ask if she wants you hanging around. If she says no, oh well, you barely know her so it won't be hard to move on and find a new friend. If she says yes, well, there you go. You'll know she wants you hanging around and can stop your pretty little head from doing so much unnecessary thinking."

I laughed at how easy Alex made it sound. She had always been outgoing, never afraid to go up to a person and say whatever was on her mind. I was different, I was much more introverted, always afraid of embarrassing myself or someone else with what I said. I knew she was right though. The only way I could really know what the hell to do would be to ask Naomi upfront. To not be afraid and just approach her. Unfortunately though, things for me were always much, much easier said than done.

* * *

**Well that's it! i hope you enjoyed it!**

**feel free to leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **

**Seriously, thank you guys for reviewing! i start smiling like a loon every time i see one :)**

**I've got classes starting tomorrow so I might not be able to post again until the weekend. I'll try to get more done in the week, but i'm gonna be adjusting to my schedule and figuring everything out so i'm not making any promises. **

**Also, sorry if it's a little slow as of now, i do have a solid plan for this story and i promise it'll get more interesting soon! I don't want to give anything away, so i'm just gonna say that i hope you guys end up liking it!**

**Anyways, enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned skins. **

It was great having Alex back in Bristol, even if it was only for a night. We spent the night playing games and talking about all the shit we used to get up to in school, and it was absolutely wonderful. We weren't as close as we used to be, and obviously both of us had changed in the time we'd been apart, but it was still nice to see her. I knew I could trust her with anything, and she felt the same way about me. We may not always be inseparable, but I think she would always be my best friend.

Saying goodbye sucked. She spent the night at my place so we got to spend the morning lounging around and just enjoying ourselves, but we knew it couldn't last forever, and a little after nine a taxi pulled up and we were forced to say goodbye.

"Thank you for coming here," I said sadly as Alex and I walked out onto the sidewalk, she gave me a sad smile and set her bag on the pavement.

"It was so good to see you again Emily," She replied, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my own around her torso and let myself enjoy her presence for the few moments I had left, "I'm gonna fucking miss you."

"Come back soon?" I asked, pulling away and wiping away the lone tear that had managed to escape, "I miss having my best mate around."

"I will," She said, wiping away her own tears and picking up her bag again, "I'll text you, yeah?" I simply nodded in response as she tossed her bag into the boot of the taxi.

"Have fun, and travel safe."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me into one last hug, lingering with her arms around my neck for a few extra seconds. "Love you Ems."

"Love you too Lex." I did my best not to let the tears really start to fall as she got into the car. I fucking loved seeing Alex. She was my best friend in the entire world and I missed her more than anything, but the complete loneliness when she left was awful. Watching her wave one last time as the car pulled away sent the all too familiar sense of longing through my body, the one that left my heart aching. I stood on the sidewalk for a few moments, watching until I could no longer see the taxi, and then I turned and started walking down the street.

I didn't even realise where I was going at first, but once the sign of Cafe Campbell came into view I knew the only person I wanted to see right then was Naomi. She may not have any interest in being my friend, but I didn't really care at the moment. I was sad and lonely and I needed someone to talk to who would be able to cheer me up. I may be setting my expectations a little high, but I didn't doubt that Naomi would be able to put a smile on my face.

The cafe was much more crowded than I'd ever seen it. The tables all had people sitting at them sipping at tea or coffee or eating some sort of food. The couch was occupied by a cuddling couple, and there was a line four people long. I wasn't about to be rude, so I stood at the end of the line and politely waited my turn. Naomi was sat in her usual spot, looking flustered and stressed. It was obvious that she had way too many customers and not nearly enough hands, so I got out of line and walked up to her.

"Do you need some help?" I offered when the guy she was serving finished ordering. She looked up at me, surprise flashing over her face before a smile broke out.

"That obvious?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders with a smile.

"Really though, if you need an extra hand I've got two of them."

"You sure?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

I nodded my head and walked around to the back side of the counter, "I was hoping I could hang out with you for a bit anyways."

She looked away, smiling slightly, and I swear I saw her cheeks turning pink. "Okay, can you just go in the back quick and get me these sandwiches?" She asked, holding up a piece of paper with orders scrawled on it, "my mum is back there so just ask her where everything is and she'll help you out."

"Sure thing," I smiled, taking the sheet from her and walking through the back door. I found myself in a very clean kitchen, but Naomi's mum was nowhere to be seen. I hesitantly walked over to the industrial sized cooler and peeked inside, trying and failing to find anything that might resemble any of the sandwiches on my list.

"Oi!" A voice behind me shouted, I jumped and closed the door to the cooler, turning around and finding myself facing who I could only assume was Naomi's mum. She had slightly darker blonde hair, and her eyes weren't blue, but they had similar facial features so I knew I had to be right in my assumption, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh," I said nervously, her accusing glare was a little more than scary, "I, uh, I was helping Naomi out. She asked me to get these sandwiches." I shyly held up the list in my hand, "she said you'd help me out, but you weren't in here so," she reached out her hand and I gave her the list, "Naomi looked like she was struggling a bit so I just wanted to help,"

"She wouldn't be struggling if that bloody friend of hers would actually show up to her shift for once," She said, annoyance evident in her tone as she walked over to one of the cupboards, "come on then love," She smiled sweetly, her demeanour changing from hostile to overly friendly in the blink of an eye, "I've got your sandwiches right here."

I smiled and walked over to her, feeling completly comfortable in her presence. We fell into an easy routine, Naomi took orders, Gina - Naomi's mum - cooked the food, and I did the running. Running to the kitchen with orders and running from the kitchen with food. Despite her originally frightening introduction, Gina was probably one of the loveliest people I had ever met. She was all smiles and kind words, and she didn't hesitate to make me feel welcome and wanted.

Whoever Naomi's friend was that was supposed to be working never showed up so I happily took her place as they so obviously needed the help. We only had a small break between morning rush and lunch, which I spent munching on a free chicken sandwich, so I didn't even get to really sit down until a little after one. The cafe was finally empty so I happily pulled a chair from one of the tables and sat by Naomi, this time behind the counter.

"Thanks for helping out today, usually my friend Effy works with us on the weekends but she has a bad habit of forgetting to show up."

"No problem, it was actually kind of fun," I smiled, complete honesty in my voice. I actually had had fun. I don't know why, but being around the Campbell girls was easy, relaxing even. They both had easy going personalities and it was just nice to even associate with them.

Naomi looked shyly down at her lap, picking at a loose thread on her jeans before looking up at me, she had a sad look in her eyes, almost apologetic. "I didn't think you were going to come back," she admitted quietly.

I shrugged in response. When I left here yesterday I honestly didn't think I would return, but after being unable to stop thinking about her for more than five minutes, and especially after my chat with Alex, I knew I always would.

"I'm glad you did," She said quietly, I'm not entirely sure I was even supposed to hear her, "I'm a bitch," she said blatantly, my eyes shot up and met hers, "I know that, and I can't promise it won't happen again. But I like you. You're fun to hang out with and make working a lot more enjoyable."

My heart swelled at her words, all of my doubts washed away by the honesty in her eyes. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face even if I wanted to. "You like me?"

She blushed and shyly nodded her head, "I know we've barely talked but yeah, I do. I haven't had an actually interesting conversation with someone in ages and you, you're so smart and funny and you care about things that matter."

It was my turn to blush now, and I know I was smiling like a loon as I looked at her, "I like talking to you too," I admitted, Naomi let out a relieved sounding sigh, "it's been a while since I've met someone I genuinely enjoy being around."

"Well that's settled then," She said, I looked up at her in confusion, not entirely sure what was settled. "I mean, I enjoy talking to you, you enjoy talking to me, so we should obviously do some more talking." I laughed at this and she fiddled with the cash register, "I don't really do anything but sit around here, so you should come by when you feel like it, you know, if you don't have anything else to do."

"I think I will," I said, knowing full well there was nothing I'd rather do then sit in this cafe for hours, just as long as Naomi was here. She smiled in return, but only seconds later her face got serious.

"I have to warn you though, my default setting is sarcastic bitch so odds are I'm going to end up saying something to offend you. I apologise in advance."

I laughed "don't worry, I grew up with 'Katie Fucking Fitch' as my sister. She's the leader of the bitch parade."

"No way! That title belongs to me," she said, somewhat proudly, "just ask my mum. Or anyone else fort that matter."

"I don't think you're a bitch," I said honestly, "up until yesterday I thought you were actually rather lovely."

"And now?"

"Now I think you're a lovely arsehole." She hit my arm with an offended grunt, but the smile on her face assured me she wasn't serious. I sat silently while Naomi helped a girl who had just walked in, my thoughts endlessly circling around the blonde in front of me. I couldn't figure out what it was about her, but I'd felt drawn to her since the first time I met her. She was special, I didn't know how or why, I just knew she was.

"Just for the record," She said quietly to me as she handed the customer her change, "I think you're lovely too."

My insides melted at her words. Which was just a bit silly, because it's not like she confessed her undying love for me or anything even close, so I really shouldn't feel like such a giddy school girl. But I did. And I honestly couldn't find a reason to care. Naomi Campbell thought I was lovely, and _that _was absolutely incredible.

* * *

"Naomi," I said, trying to put authority in my voice. She smirked in response, "Naomi give me the phone," I demanded. She had to bite her lips to keep from laughing as I lunged at her. Despite her still sitting in the chair, when she raised her arms above her head my cell phone was still out of my reach.

I'd spent the rest of Saturday at the cafe helping when they needed me and sitting with Naomi when they didn't. It was relaxed and fun and by the end of the day it didn't even bother me that Alex wasn't here. Sure I still missed her, but I didn't feel lonely anymore, and it was all thanks to Naomi.

Now, it was half four on Sunday, and I'd been in the cafe since a little after eleven. I'd been helping all morning, because apparently her friend, Effy, took a last minute trip to see her brother and wouldn't be back until Tuesday. I really liked working with them, it was easy and fun and with all of our playful banter all day it didn't even feel like I was working.

The day had slowed down around a half hour ago and Naomi and I had been sitting around doing nothing really, when she took it upon herself to reach into my bag and pull out my iPhone. I didn't have much to hide, but I really could do without her looking at my texting conversation with Alex over the last day. She might be a little weirded out to find that she was topic of most of it.

"Naomi give it back!" I demanded again, jumping to try and reach it. She laughed and brought one of her hands down, only to tense her fingers and squeeze just above my hip bones. I automatically bent forward to try and trap her offending hand, but in the process I smacked my face against the counter. "Fuck!" I yelled in pain, clutching my forehead and crouching down on the ground.

"Fuck Emily!" Naomi said, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, "are you alright?" Her hand was on my back now, and for a moment I completely forgot I was supposed to be in pain. The feel of her hand on my back sent a shiver down my spine, and I instantly wanted to feel more of her touch.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice tight. I was fine, but my head still really fucking hurt, and I knew I'd be sporting a less than attractive lump for the next couple of days. "do you think you could get me some ice?" I asked. Her arm tensed for a moment and then it was gone from my back, I glanced up, expecting to see her retreating form, but she was still sat in the chair, only facing away from me now.

"Mum!" Naomi shouted, her loud voice made me jump, luckily I didn't hit anything this time, "Can you please bring us some ice? Emily hit her head!"

Gina's concerned face peered around the doorway a few moments later, I gave her the best smile I could as she walked up to me. "What on earth did my daughter do to you?" She asked, gently placing the bag of ice on my forehead.

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't think Emily would purposely hit her face on something."

Naomi rolled her eyes and I smiled smugly at her, "She took my phone and when I tried to get it back she tickled me and then I hit my face."

Gina raised her eyebrows and looked at Naomi, an unimpressed look on her face. "You can be a right cow sometimes, can't you?"

"Oh fuck off, mum," she replied, the smile on her face taking away the harshness of her words.

"Ladie's and gentlemen, my pride and joy," Gina sarcastically motioned toward Naomi and she shoved her mother playfully, "you gonna be alright Emily, dear?"

"I'll be fine," I replied with a smile, "Thanks for the ice." She winked at me before walking back into the kitchen.

"you're gonna pay for this, Campbell," I said, narrowing my eyes and standing up.

"I didn't even do anything!" She shouted, eyes wide.

"Rubbish! I'm going to have a lump the size of China on my face! And you still haven't given me back my phone!"

She smirked at me and brought my phone into her line of sight, "I just wanted to play some games or something. I was getting rather bored with you."

I knew she was joking, but tried to make her think I didn't. "Maybe you should find a new friend then."

"Yeah probably," she sighed, not taking her eyes off of my phone. Her face was neutral but I could see the corners of her mouth slightly twitching.

"Bitch," I laughed, shoving her shoulder. She shoved me back with her elbow and I stumbled the slightest bit, unable to hold in my laughter.

One glance at the clock sobered me up instantly.

"Shit, I have to go. I have dinner at my parent's house in less than an hour and still have to get changed," I said, hurrying to grab my purse and running back into the kitchen to grab my jacket.

"Come by tomorrow after three?" Naomi offered as I rushed back into the shop.

I felt a flood of butterflies at her request, and couldn't have stopped the smile from taking over my face if I tried, "Yeah, definitely," I said, rushing past her and around the counter. I was almost to the door when she called my name. I looked back, trying not to appear overly anxious because I really was late and I really did need to leave.

"Don't you want your phone?" She asked, I smiled sheepishly and walked up to her, "and take some cupcakes, maybe they'll be nicer about you being late," She offered, gesturing to the display of red velvet and carrot cake cupcakes.

"How much for them?" I asked, grateful for her idea. Red velvet cake was one of my mum's favourite treats and would more than likely get me on her good side for the night.

"Don't be silly, you've been helping here for the last two days without making a penny, the least we can do is give you some free food."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she smiled, grabbing a bag and filling it with cupcakes, "and sorry about your head."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and took the bag with a wave before walking out the door.

* * *

The cupcakes probably saved my life. Not literally, but they did make up for me being over twenty minutes late. Mum absolutely loved them, and demanded I give her the information on Cafe Campbell so that she could get some more if she so desired. Katie was looking at me suspiciously the entire night, starting with when I first walked in the door. I had a good sized bruise and a lump above my right eye and she noticed it right away. Which prompted a series of questions that I answered as vaguely as possible. I didn't really blame her for being curious, I'd spent the last two days out of the apartment and didn't bother to tell her where I was, and then showed up with a huge injury on my face. Her suspicions were only raised a little while after we finished eating. I was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Katie walked in, eyebrows raised and my phone in her hand.

"What?" I asked, her smirk making me feel uneasy.

"Who's 'The much sexier Naomi Campbell?" She asked, holding my phone up. I had no idea what she was talking about, but my face was still flushing furiously as I reached for the phone. She handed it to me and I immediately peered down at the screen. Sure enough I had a text from 'The Much Sexier Naomi Campbell'.

_Hey there short stuff, hope you don't mind that I nicked your number :) -Naomi xx_

I knew I was smiling down at my phone like an idiot. But I didn't really care. I was typing so fast it took me three tries to actually get the words spelled right.

_Of course I don't mind :) though I would have preferred if you just asked instead of beating me up to get it :p... And the much sexier naomi campbell? Is somebody a little full of themselves? -E xx_

Her reply was almost instantaneous.

_Not full of myself, just truthful ;) and for the record, all I did was tickle you. Not my fault if you make a habit of banging your head against things. -Nxx_

I audibly scoffed, which prompted Katie to snatch the phone back out of my hand.

"Who the fuck is this chick?" She demanded, very obviously reading the messages on the screen.

"Just a girl I met," I said, "can I please have my phone back?"

"Sounds like more than 'just a girl'" she said, thrusting the phone back into my hands, "you like her?"

I shrugged and sent a quick, I'll text you later, to Naomi. "I don't think she's even gay so it doesn't really matter either way."

"Well she _was _just flirting with you."

"No she wasn't," I said, re-reading the messages. I didn't have much dating experience, but I think I'd know if Naomi was flirting or just being friendly, and she was definitely just being friendly.

"Of course she was! She used a fucking winky face Ems. That's flirting."

"Oh, so when you sent me winky faces you're flirting with me? Sorry to break it to you sis, I may be gay but incest is a little too weird for me."

"Oh fuck off," She smiled, giving my shoulder a shove, "Oh, and I don't care if you deny it, but she was definitely flirting." She shot me a wink over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

I read over the texts again, thinking about Katie's words. To me, it wasn't really flirty at all. We were just teasing, at least I thought we were. Though, if Naomi _was _flirting, I wouldn't have any objections at all. Nope. Not one.

* * *

**Sorry, the endings a bit shit but i wanted to get this up for you all before i run out of time. **

**Feel free to review! really! i won't be mad if you do :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-**

**So i finished this earlier than expected lol, i guess i'm just excited for the next couple chapters :)**

**I don't want this to be one of those stories that just drags on and on and gets boring, so things are gonna start moving along here :) This chapter will be the start of getting things rolling for the plot to continue. And to be honest, i'm SUPER nervous because i don't know if you guys will end up liking what i have planned or not, but i really really hope you will!**

**and thanks to all of you who are reading, and especially those of you reviewing :) it makes my day every time i see a new review, favorite, or follow. Seriously, it makes all the hard work of writing this so beyond worth it :)**

**anyways, here's the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins :(**

* * *

"Do you ever get out of that chair?" I asked as Naomi had me run back to the kitchen for about the tenth time in the last hour. It was Thursday right before the closing time and it really wasn't busy, but she had me fetching everything for her regardless.

"Well I don't have to if you're here now do I?" She quipped, I gave her an annoyed glare before going into the kitchen. Gina already had the sandwich I needed made and sitting on the counter, so I grabbed it and headed back out to Naomi.

I had been coming to the cafe almost every day for the past two weeks. I helped when it was needed and hung out with Naomi when it wasn't. Really though, she was just taking advantage of me. In all of the time I'd been there she hadn't moved from her chair once. If it was anyone else, her level of laziness would probably annoy me, but with her it just made me laugh. It should have been unsettling, how quickly Naomi and I were becoming friends, and I do admit we had both done some genuine flirting. But it felt so natural that it didn't bother me at all. We just worked together, our conversations flowed easily, our silences were comfortable, even working the cafe came as second nature with her. It terrified me in the best possible way.

"You're a gem," She smiled at me before calling the customer up to retrieve his food. I sat down in my, now permanent, seat and Naomi swiveled in her chair to face me, "So any big plans this weekend?" Naomi asked, I shook my head in response, "Really, no hot dates with fit University blokes?"

I scoffed and shook my head again, a small bit of panic rushing through me. I still hadn't told Naomi I was gay, and I really was dreading her reaction. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would have a problem with the homos of the world, and I definitely think she flirted with me on more than one occasion, but I still didn't know if she was straight and I was scared of how she might react when I told her. I'd lost more than one friend over the years because they assumed me being gay meant I wanted to be with them. It didn't help that I actually was developing slightly more than friendly feelings for Naomi.

"Alright?" Naomi asked, pulling me out of my internal struggle. I smiled and nodded my head. "You went away on me for a minute there."

"Yeah I do that sometimes," I smiled, she accepted my answer and thankfully didn't push for any more insight into what I was thinking about. "Should I flip the sign?" I asked when the clock hit eight. Naomi smiled and nodded as I got up and walked toward the door.

"How about some music?" she offered, I glanced behind me and she was pulling out her phone, "what kind do you like?"

"any," I smiled, she smirked before tapping on her screen. Moments later No Light No Light by Florence and the Machine erupted through the speakers.

"I love this song!" I said, quickly flipping the sign to close the cafe. I smiled at Naomi and started dancing my way back to her, she was watching me intently as I danced around the counter and up to her. I reached for her hands with a smile, "Dance with me!" I tried to pull her up but she snatched her hands back. "Come on Naomi live a little," I tried to reach for her hands again but she flinched away again, my touch might as well have been burning her with how fast she reacted. I tried one last time but this time she physically pushed me away.

"No, Emily," She said sternly, no hint of humor in her voice. I stopped moving, the look on her face making me feel like absolute shit. There was no hint of kindness or friendship, she was full on glaring at me, her hands still on my forearms to keep me away from her.

"I, I should go," I said quietly. I grabbed my purse as quickly as I could and walked swiftly toward the door. Naomi tried to call after me, but I ignored her. It was childish of me, but I didn't care. I couldn't get the look of complete hostility out of my mind. I was just trying to have a good time with her and she flipped like a fucking coin.

I honestly didn't even get what the big deal was. For fucks sake I was just trying to dance with her and she acted as though I was forcing her to kill someone. I was over feeling upset about it, and by the time I got home I was starting to get angry instead of just hurt. How the fuck was it fair on me for her to act so hostile? All I'd done all week was help her whenever she needed it and the one time I try to fucking dance with her she just flips on me?

And to make it even better, my phone started ringing just as I walked in the door. Naomi's name lighting up my screen. I debated not answering, but I was actually rather interested in what bullshit excuse she had for her actions, so I pressed the green button and put the phone up to my ear.

"What?" I answered, no friendliness in my voice.

"I'm sorry okay?" She said, her voice sounded sincere and I felt my anger fizzling away, "I'm a tit. I know I am. I fuck everything up and I hurt people. I don't mean to. It's just a part of who I am."

"Yeah you're really making me want to run back and hug you." my voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Fuck, I know I'm shit at talking too. I'm sorry Emily. I really am. I shouldn't have snapped at you and I'm really, so fucking sorry."

"I was just trying to dance with you," I said, all anger vanished from my voice. Replaced instead by the hurt.

"I know. I just don't dance, but I shouldn't have responded the way I did and I'm sorry." I sighed in response. I could hear the sincerity in her tone but a part of me wanted to stay mad at her for more than five minutes, "what can I do to make it up to you?"

I paused, knowing exactly what i wanted her to do "Come out with me this weekend?" I hesitantly offered. She had turned me down last weekend for the second time, so I could only hope that maybe third time was the charm. "I know you don't dance so we don't have to a club, we can just hang out at my flat for all I care." The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. It made my heart sink and my blood boil at the same time. "You know what, fuck it. I don't want to hang out with you anyways if you're just going to be all hot and cold with me."

"Emily, please, it's not like that. I really do like you I just have to work here and by the time the days over I just want to go to sleep. But you can come here during the day, yeah? Effy will be here to work so you can just sit there looking pretty and keeping me entertained."

"Is that what our friendship is going to be?" I asked, my voice getting louder, "Me sitting around while you're at work being free entertainment? Am I not worth your free time?"

"Fuck, no it's not like that! It's complicated okay? Just, we can hang out here, please?"

"No, Naomi. I like you. A lot. Fuck I even thought I was getting feelings for you for some fucked up reason! Which is ridiculous because you're probably straight anyways, but I can't fucking help it because I like you so much! But I can't just hang out at a fucking cafe while you're working all the time. It's fun, yeah, but it's just not fucking enough." I let out the breath I had taken, having to sit down to steady my breathing.

"I'm not," She said quietly. My eyebrows scrunched because I had honestly no idea what she was talking about. And frankly, it pissed me off more because I just told her everything I was holding inside and that was her reaction?

"What?"

"Straight," she said quietly, "you said I'm probably straight. But I'm not. And I like you too." her voice was so quiet I could barely hear her, and for a moment I thought I'd imagined her speaking, "a lot." I didn't know if I wanted to smile and dance in excitement because, holy shit, Naomi just said she likes me, or if I wanted to scream and cry because it wasn't fucking fair for her to push me away so much if it was true.

"Then why the fuck won't you hang out with me? Why can you only make time for me if it's while you're working?"

"It's complicated Emily," She said, my heart broke a little bit at the tone of her voice. It sounded like she was crying.

"I can't deal with this Naomi." I said, tears coming to my eyes as well, "I like really like you, why won't you just come out with me? Please."

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and the last of my self control was destroyed. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time, but settled instead for a very angry 'fuck you' before hanging up the phone.

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath, throwing my phone on the couch. I kicked off my shoes and got out my 'fucking pissed off' mix tape. I danced around, quite ungracefully, and could feel the anger slowly disappearing with each move. I was pissed at Naomi. It fucking hurt for her to reject me like that. To pull away from me as if I had the plague. To admit that she liked me, and fucking hell, she actually was gay. But it didn't matter did it? She didn't want anything to do with me. I was just there to keep her busy while she was at work. What a fucking joy.

* * *

I danced like an angry maniac for almost an hour, but eventually I was too exhausted to move so I took a very fast shower and crawled into my bed. My anger was gone, so all that was left was pain. I'd known Naomi for a grand total of three weeks, and she already had the power to hurt me. It scared the shit out of me how fast and hard i was falling for her, especially now that i knew she was gay. When she was straight i could at least pretend i wasn't bothered by her rejection because she was only a friend. But knowing that she wasn't, knowing that she actually _liked _me, made it a thousand times more painful.

I really wanted to be able to just say fuck it, stop going to the cafe, stop seeing Naomi, and move on with my life. But i think i was already in too deep to even consider that as an option. I decided i needed someone else's opinion, so i picked up my cell phone and scrolled until i found my best friend's name.

"Hello?" Alex answered on the fifth ring. She sounded like she'd been laughing and I suddenly felt bad because I knew she wouldn't want to deal with my shit when she was supposed to be having fun.

"Hey Lex," I said, my voice cracking on her name. I don't even know when I began crying.

"Ems, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice laden with concern.

"Nothing, I just," I sighed and sat up in my bed, "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"Naomi,."

"What did she do now?" she asked, obvious annoyance in her tone. I'd called her, upset once again, the previous weekend when Naomi had turned me down for the second time, so i could understand if she was fed up with my issues.

I told her the story of the days events, everything from Naomi pushing me away like I had the plague, to her admitting to liking me, to my angry dancing. She stayed silent the whole time, other than simple noises to assure me she was still listening.

"So basically, she says she likes you but will only hang out with you when she's at work?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "that about sums it up."

"You need to stop going there," She said, I was about to protest, because really, I'd rather be rejected by Naomi a million times than not see her at all, but she continued speaking, "stop going in there, and she will realise how much she misses you, and then will be forced to go out with you just so she can see your irresistable face."

I let out a small laugh and hugged my knees to my chest, "and what if that doesn't work? Then what do I do?"

"Then you move on. If Naomi can't see what a great person you are, and doesn't want to spend time with you, then she isn't worth it."

"I really like her though, Alex," I said sadly.

"I know you do hun, but you deserve someone who will show you off to the world every chance she gets. If Naomi isn't willing to give you that, then she doesn't deserve you."

I smiled into my knee and took a few deep breaths. Alex was right. I deserved better than what Naomi was offering me. So what if I was the happiest I'd ever been when I was around her, so what if her touch sent fire coursing through my body, so what if I could die happily if I was looking into her crystal blue eyes. If she really liked me, she wouldn't let me get away. If she lets me get away, obviously she doesn't care for me as much as I cared for her. And if that's the case, then so fucking what.

* * *

**Bit of a downer, i know. But it can't all be rainbows and butterflies right? **

**hope you liked it, this chapter was probably the most difficult for me to write cause i couldn't figure out exactly what i wanted to have happen, i'm still not sure i'm happy with it. But i'm gonna go with it and see what happens:)**

**have a wonderful day and i will post more as soon as i can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**

**You are all angels. seriously. I want to kiss all of you! Thank you so much for the absolutely lovely reviews. They give me the inspiration to write every free moment i get so i can post as often as possible!**

**I seriously was planning on only posting once a week when i started this. Obviously that didn't happen. But you guys don't mind, do you?**

**If you'd rather me space out my posts let me know, if not i'll just keep writing and posting whenever i get the chance :)**

**I think that's it for today's ramble, soooo enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine. Though if it was, skins fire most definitely would not exist. **

* * *

It wasn't easy. Not by a long shot. But I did what Alex said. For the first time since I met her, I didn't go to see Naomi during every free moment I had. I was more than tempted, especially having to walk past the cafe on my way home from school, but I managed. Barely.

Naomi didn't text me all weekend. I tried not to let it get to me, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. It hurt to think that she really didn't want me. It hurt a whole fucking lot. But I didn't let it get to me. I stayed away and waited for her to make the next move.

Katie could tell something was going on with me, but I refused to give anything away. I didn't want her to get involved and end up making things worse. She practically interrogated me every day, but I still refused to say anything. She was actually in the middle of one of her question sessions when I finally got the text I was waiting for.

I tried not to be too overly excited when I saw Naomi's name pop up on my screen, but it was no use. My heart was pounding a million beats a minute as I opened the message.

_I know I'm the last person you want to see any more, but I'd really like to talk if you'll let me? Please. I don't want whatever friendship we built to end the way it did. I'm at the cafe until 8. Come by please? _

I stared down at my phone. It wasn't exactly the offer I was hoping for, not even close actually, but I'd take what I could get. If nothing else, I'd at least get a little bit of closure. I didn't text her back, or even say goodbye to Katie, I just picked up my purse, threw on a coat, and walked out the door.

I was confused when I walked into the cafe. There was a beautiful brunette girl standing behind the counter in Naomi's place. I hesitantly walked up to her. She was eyeing me with an blank expression on her face.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Uh, is Naomi here?" I asked, trying to look into the kitchen for any sign of the blonde. The girl in front of me eyed me up and down, an unsettling smirk on her face.

"You're Emily," She said when her eyes met mine.

"Yeah," I said uncertainly, "and you're..?"

"Effy," She offered me her hand and I slowly shook it. "Naomi's behind you by the way."

I turned around and saw Naomi sitting at one of the tables. She had headphones in her ears and was tapping an unrecognisable beat while she looked down at a book.

I took a steadying breath before walking up and sitting across from her. She didn't notice me until I reached over and yanked the headphones out of her ears.

"Emily," She said, obvious surprise in her voice. Her face went from happy relief to sadness before she glanced down at her lap, "I didn't think you would come."

"Yeah, well. I did," I said, making sure not to let my voice show how many emotions I was feeling. Unfortunately that resulted in me sounding very hostile and Naomi visibly flinched. "You said you wanted to talk. So talk."

"Yeah," she said quietly, I felt a little bad for how obviously uncomfortable I was making her, but didn't relax my crossed arms and blank expression. "I really like you Emily. A lot more than I probably should. But there's so much you don't know about me, about my past." She glanced up at me, but only for a second before looking back down at her lap, "I've got baggage in every sense of the word. So much fucking baggage that will probably never go away. I guess," she took a deep breath, "I don't want you to have to deal with all my shit. That's why I push you away and won't go out with you, that's why I think it's best if you don't come here any more."

I'm pretty sure if she physically reached into my chest and ripped my heart out it would have hurt less than her words. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until I didn't have any tears left, but I didn't let that show. I wasn't letting her off that easy.

"Don't you think it should be up to me whether or not i want to deal with your baggage? Can't you tell me what it is that is so terrible that you're telling me you never want to see me again?"

"I'm," She said with a deep breath. She glanced up at me and I prepared myself for whatever she was about to tell me. She tore her eyes from mine and looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry." She said quietly. The last bit of hope I had was shattered as I watched a tear fall into her hands. That was my last straw, a very unattractive sob escaped my throat and the tears started cascading down my cheeks.

"Me too," I whispered, trying to look into her eyes one last time before leaving. But she still wouldn't look at me.

I picked up my bag and went to leave the cafe, unfortunately I opened the door and walked straight into something, or rather someone.

"Emily what the fuck happened?" Katie demanded, looking over my face. I could only imagine how pathetic I looked.

"Nothing Kay," I said, trying to compose myself, "can we just go home, please?"

"Fuck that! Is that Naomi?" She asked, pointing into the cafe behind me, "Is she the one who made you cry?"

I shrugged in response and Katie's entire body tensed up and a furious look took over her face. She shoved past me into the cafe before I had the chance to stop her. I heard Naomi say a strained and confused 'Emily' before the door closed behind Katie.

I opened it just in time to hear Katie shouting at her, "No I'm not Emily. I'm Katie Fucking Fitch. And you messed with the wrong fucking girl."

"Katie stop," I said, grabbing her arm and yanking her back. Naomi had a look of complete confusion on her face as she looked between us.

"Fuck off Emily," Katie spat at me. And shit, she was in full out Fitch Bitch mode. Her nostrils were flaring as she looked down at Naomi, and she tried to yank her arm back but I wouldn't let her.

"This has nothing to do with you Katie, just leave it okay?" I begged her, giving my best puppy dog eyes. Her expression softened and her body relaxed. When I was sure she was calm I released her arm. "Let's go." Katie nodded and I turned to walk out the door, but instead of following me, she turned around and gripped onto Naomi's hair. I had a millisecond of jealousy wash through me that Katie got to feel those beautiful blonde locks before me, but it was gone the second Katie yanked Naomi's head toward her. Naomi stumbled onto the floor like a rag doll. The only reason her head didn't smash against the tile was because Katie had a death grip on her hair.

"Get up you fucking _bitch._" Katie demanded, yanking at Naomi's hair harder.

"I would if I could!" Naomi shouted, "Fucking _OW!_" she was clawing at Katie's hands but Katie kept holding on.

"Let the fuck go of her!" Effy shouted, running up behind Katie and grabbing her arms. Katie struggled, but Effy grabbed her in just the right way and she let go, sending Naomi crashing to the floor.

"Fuck are you okay?" I asked, running up and crouching down next to her. She propped herself up on her hands and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, your sister has quite a grip," She said with a half smile, rubbing where I'm sure her scalp was feeling very tender.

"Here let me help you up," I offered, standing up and holding my hands out to her. She didn't take them though, she just scooted herself along the floor until she was leaning against the chair she had previously been sitting in. "Naomi?" I asked, the completely pained expression on her face sending a jolt of sadness and fear through my body. She didn't just look sad, she looked downright humiliated.

I was distracted from Naomi by the sound of Katie struggling against Effy's hold on her. "Katie for fuck's sake calm down!" I yelled, turning to look at them.

"You need to leave," Effy said when Katie had relaxed enough for her to let go, "Right fucking now." Katie glared at her, but something in her tone must have scared Katie because she turned to me with a huff.

"Come on Ems," She said as Effy walked up to Naomi and crouched down next to her. I ignored Katie, instead keeping my eyes on the two blue eyed girls on the ground. I watched as Effy slid her arms under Naomi's and used every bit of strength she had to lift Naomi into the chair. I felt like I was being suffocated by the realisation that rushed through my body. It all made sense. Why she never got out of her stupid chair, why she was so cold towards me when I tried to get her to dance, why she refused to go out with me. I looked down at her legs, noticing for the first time how still they were. Naomi self consciously tried to cover her them. One look at the shame in her eyes and I knew the absolute truth. She was paralyzed, and for some fucked up reason, she didn't want me to know.

* * *

**Honestly, i'm like beyond nervous about how you guys will react to this, so i'm actually actively asking you to review and let me know what you think. **

**Even if you hate it, please let me know so i can have something to work with so i know what you guys like.**

**you're all fabulous! have a great day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-**

**Can someone hold my laptop while i collapse from this excitement? you will? Great, thanks.**

**Twenty freaking two of you reviewed chapter 7 alone. If my roommate wouldn't think i was insane for doing so, i'd start screaming and dancing right now. Seriously. My heart has so many FEELS right now. I can't even stand it. You guys are seriously the best. I love each and every one of you little internet people :)**

**I was so ridiculously nervous about how you guys would take the whole paralysis thing, I honestly did not expect you guys to be so accepting and encouraging about it! i'm so glad you are though!**

**I think i just need to post the next chapter now because my joy is seeping out of me and i just need to stop talking now. **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE LOVELIEST INTERNET PEOPLE EVER!**

**seriously. i love you.**

**enjoy this, i hope you will. If not, yell at me and i'll see what i can do to change it :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own skins. sadface. **

* * *

I had a hurricane of emotions rushing through me, I was devastated for her, I was pissed at her for not telling me, I was pissed at myself for not realising it sooner. Eventually I had to sit down and try to wrap my head around everything I was feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I finally asked. Noticing for the first time that we were basically alone. Katie had taken the hint and left, and Effy was behind the counter, looking uninterested in everything around her.

"It's not exactly something I tell every customer that walks in here," She said, an unexpected harshness to her tone. I tried not to be hurt by the fact that she referred to me as a customer, but I really couldn't help it.

"So I'm just another customer to you?" I asked, not letting the pain seep into my voice.

"No, you're not just a customer. That's the problem."

"How is that a problem? You like me, I like you, I don't see a problem in that at all."

"You don't understand," She said, I took a deep breath to stop myself from screaming out my frustrations at her.

"What exactly don't I understand?" I asked, my voice unnaturally calm.

"Any of this," She sighed, "I can't give you what you want." She looked up at me and the complete absence of hope in her eyes took the air out of my lungs, "I'm a broken person. If I told you that three weeks ago you would have just run for the hills."

I wanted to be mad at her for thinking I could be such a shallow person, but I felt more sad than anything. If she thought I was that shallow, obviously she'd had experience with someone else who was. An experience bad enough to make her think that she was broken. "You're not broken Naomi," I said, leaning over the table and grabbing her hands, "And I wouldn't have run then. I'm not going to run now." She tried to pull her hands back but I held them tighter. I wasn't going to let her push me away, not without a fight.

"Please, Emily, just go." She had her eyes glued to the table, which gave me the confidence to refuse her. If she really wanted me to leave she'd be able to look in my eyes and say it.

"No," I said sternly, she looked up at me, shock covering her face, "I'm not leaving Naomi, not because of something as stupid as this."

"This isn't stupid Emily, this is my fucking life," Her voice was loud enough to attract a worried glance from Effy, I nodded to let her know I was handling it. "I can't walk. Ever. It's not just me being lazy, I am confined to a wheelchair, probably for the rest of my life. Don't you understand that?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't care," I said, a new wave of courage washed through me and I stood up, still holding her hands in mine. "I wouldn't care if you were deaf, blind, and missing all of your limbs." I crouched down in front of her so that my eyes were level with hers. She looked scared but cautiously happy at the same time, "I like _you_ Naomi. Whatever you can or can't do doesn't make a difference to me."

She had tears in her eyes as she pulled her hands back again, this time I let her take them, "You don't want this Emily. You don't want _me. _I'm damaged goods."

"I'm starting to think the only part of you that's truly damaged is your thick skull," I said, Effy sniggered behind me, "I don't care if you can't walk. I don't care if you want to push me away and insist nothing can ever work between us. I don't care if you think I don't want you. Because I do. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. And I'm not going to go away."

"If I tell you that I don't want you will you go away?" She asked, I felt my heart sink but didn't let it show.

"If you can tell me that and mean it one hundred percent, then yes. I'll go."

She looked me in the eyes, steely determination on her face. She was going to say it, I knew she was, but I also knew there was no way she could mean it. "I don't want you," she whispered, if there wasn't so much tension in the air I could have actually laughed. She didn't even try to sound sincere. She did want me, she was just too stubborn to give in easily.

"Yes you do," I said, a smile on my face. She shook her head as I moved toward her, "You want me, and I want you, and I'm going to prove that to you. However long it takes." My voice was barely a whisper, and I was so close I was sure she could feel my breath against her face. I pressed a gentle, lingering kiss on her cheek and when I pulled away I felt like my lips were on fire. It took every fibre of my self control not to press my lips against hers, but I refrained. "Please Naomi? Please give me the chance to prove to you that nothing else matters just as long as I have you."

She had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head, I felt like I could fucking fly. She was finally going to stop fighting me, she was actually going to give me a chance. "Okay."

"Okay?" I asked, trying and failing not to sound overly hopeful. She nodded and I stood up, a beaming smile on my face. "I'm taking you out, on a proper date, fucking flowers and chocolates and a fancy restaurant, and you're not going to complain about it for a second."

For the first time in what felt like years, I heard Naomi laugh. It was a small laugh, but it was still like music to my ears, "I don't like sea food," She said quietly, wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

I laughed and shook my head, "I don't care. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Italian?" She asked, her normal self starting to show through, "I'm always in the mood for a plate of spaghetti."

"Italian it is," I smiled, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?"

"Can I pick you up actually?" She asked, I raised my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, "Yes I can drive a car."

"I can't," I said sheepishly, she laughed and the sound made me smile brightly, "Shut up I never learned!"

"It's just funny. I can't use my legs and I know how to drive. You don't have an excuse."

"If you're just going to pick on me all the time I'll cancel our date now," I said, trying to sound serious. She just laughed more. "Done?"

She had to bite her lips to stop herself from smiling, but she nodded, "I'll be by your flat tomorrow at six, just text me your address." I nodded my head with a smile and she picked up her pen, "Now get out of my cafe, I've got coursework to do."

"Like you'll be able to get anything done when you're busy fantasizing about me," I winked, she gave me a thoughtful look for a moment.

"You may be right," she admitted, "but I'm gonna try anyways. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting," I smiled and picked up my bag.

"Emily!" Naomi shouted as I turned to walk out of the cafe, I glanced back at her, my eyebrows raised in question, "Now that you know I like you, I feel it is necessary for me to say that your arse looks fantastic in those jeans."

My face flushed just about as much as it physically could as I shook my head and walked out of the cafe, leaving Naomi smirking at the table.

I felt better than I had in weeks. Naomi liked me, she was going on a date with me, and she thought my arse looked fantastic. I really couldn't ask for much more.

* * *

**So i know it's a bit short but i'm leaving in about seven minutes and wanted to give you guys the next bit while i can :)**

**I know i should probably have made a little more drama/angst go on between them, but i want this to be a happy feel good story sooo i didn't. lol, don't worry, there will be more drama eventually, but i'd rather start moving them along in their relationship. So, yeah :) hope you enjoyed! **

**feel free to leave a review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- **

**you guys are a hazard to my health. Seriously, if i get any more excited from these reviews i think i'm going to actually burst. You can pay for the hospital bill.**

**I'm sorry for actually making you wait more than 24 hours, but, even though afiestyllama said i couldn't use college as an excuse, i'm gonna, because she did it first so it's only fair that i do too. Seriously though, college sucks kids, be smart and just marry rich so you don't have to do any work. **

**Anywho, enjoy this next bit my lovely internet people :) **

**Disclaimer: do you really think a poor college kid like me would own skins?**

* * *

I made it to the front door of my building before the excitement wore of my impending date with Naomi wore off and the reality of everything set in. Naomi was _paralyzed._ She couldn't walk. Ever. I know I said to her that I didn't care if she could walk or not, and I didn't, honestly, but that doesn't mean it didn't scare the absolute shit out of me. I mean I knew nothing about paralysis. Obviously she couldn't walk, but did she have feeling? Or any movement? Would it be wrong to ask her? I had way too many questions running around my brain that I had no idea how to answer, so naturally, when I got into my room I pulled out my phone and dialed Alex's number as fast as I could.

"This better be fucking good Emily," She answered on the sixth ring, her voice thick with sleep, "Fucking hell, it's five in the morning."

"Shit sorry," I said, not really sorry at all, "I talked to Naomi like five minutes ago."

"And how'd it go?" She asked, her voice barely forming full words.

"We have a date tomorrow," I said, smiling despite my inner turmoil.

"That's great Ems," She said, sounding extremely aggrivated, "You couldn't have waited until a decent hour to tell me that?"

"Yes, well, no," I said and took a deep breath, "There's something else."

"What is it?" She asked when I didn't continue.

"She's paralyzed," I said, the words feeling heavier than they should.

"What do you mean she's paralyzed?" She sounded much more awake than she had moments before.

"I mean she's paralyzed. As in, confined to a wheelchair, unable to walk."

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah," I sighed and sat on my bed, "I told her I don't care if she can walk or not, and I honestly don't. So is it bad that I'm like totally fucking freaking out?"

"Not at all," She assured me, "What exactly are you freaking out about?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "Just everything. Like, if we start dating and become a proper couple how will it work? It's not like I'll be able to hold hands with her as we walk down the street. We'll never be able to go for a bike ride through the country, or hike up to that lake you know I love." I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "I mean how does she even do anything? I know she can drive, but how? How does she shower or use the toilet or reach the top shelf of the cupboard? How does she have sex?" My breathing was picking up, I was in almost full out panic mode at this point, "Oh my god," I said, "can she even _have _sex?"

"Emily," Alex said, her voice calm and collected, "Hun, you need to calm the fuck down."

I took a few deep breaths, "Okay, I'm calm."

"Okay, now answer me this," She paused and I waited, "does any of that honestly matter? I mean does it really matter how she does anything? She does it her own way and I'm sure she can function just fine. As for the sex, you'll have to ask her. But it's not like she can't get you off even if she can't feel anything." I cringed.

"It's not just about getting off Alex," I sighed, "It's the connection, you know? The love and trust that comes with it, what if she can't do it? What if we can't have that?"

"Then you'll find another way to show how much you care about each other," She said soothingly. I sat there and contemplated it for a moment. I knew she was right, but I wasn't ready to admit it just yet. "And as for the whole reaching the top shelf of the cupboard thing," she said, "just don't put stuff there, it's not like a pint sized person like you could reach it anyways."

"Oh fuck off," I laughed, grateful for her distracting me from the heavy thoughts weighing on my brain.

"One quick question," She requested, I told her to continue, "How the fuck did you not notice she was paralyzed before today?"

I felt my face flush in embarrassment, "I don't know. She was always sitting when I was at the cafe. I never thought much of it but now that I know, it's really fucking obvious."

"You can be so clueless sometimes."

"Oh shut up. She tried really fucking hard to hide it from me, she even told me not to come back when I went there today," I said, feeling the sadness wash over me again.

"I thought you said you have a date tomorrow?"

"We do, she pretty much told me to fuck off and I cried and ran into Katie so she sort of took matters into her own hands."

"Oh god, you released the Fitch Bitch?" I laughed at the genuine concern in her voice.

"Not intentionally. She kind of just escaped," I said and she laughed, "She grabbed Naomi by her hair and yanked her to the ground, that's pretty much how everything got out."

"Shit, so if it weren't for Katie you'd never be seeing Naomi again?" I thought about it for a moment, and realised she was right.

"Yeah, I think I need to thank her for that," I said, "And slap her for being such an overprotective bitch."

"Oh you know you love it."

"Yeah, I do," I said, warmth rushing through my body as I remembered every time Katie'd had my back. No matter what, she always stood up for me if someone treated me bad.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence, "are your nerves all calmed?"

"No, but they will be. I think it's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"Well yeah," She laughed, "But hey, at least she doesn't have like, a kid, or terminal cancer or something."

"Please don't jinx anything," I begged, unsure what I'd do if Naomi had any other big bombshells I had yet to hear about.

"I'm just joking Ems. I'm sure she's childless and perfectly healthy," I let out a sigh, "Now seriously, stop stressing, and let me get some sleep."

"Okay, thanks for listening."

"Any time, babes. I'll talk to you after your date, because you will tell me about it. Just wait until it's at least eight over here okay?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I will, thanks." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I sat on the bed for a few minutes, thinking over our entire conversation, before getting up and walking into Katie's room.

She was sitting on her bed with a copy of heat in her hands.

I stood in her doorway with my arms crossed, waiting for her to acknowledge me. When she finally did she got an apologetic look on her face. I walked up to her, knowing just how angry my face looked.

"The bitch deserved it Em," She said before I even had the chance to get a word out.

"No, she didn't, you were well out of line Katie."

"You know I was just trying to protect you."

I rolled my eyes, "No you weren't, you were just pissed off and wanted to make people think you were tough shit."

"I am tough shit!"

"Yeah, well, could you please not assault anybody again?"

"I was just going to rough her up a bit, show her she can't mess with a Fitch and get away with it. It's not like I knew she couldn't walk," She tried to reason with me, "Either way, she deserved it Emily, and paralyzed or not, if I ever see her again I'm going to get in a good slap."

"No, you're not," I told her, "And you probably will see her again. We're going on a date tomorrow."

Her eyes widened and she threw the magazine onto the bed next to her, "You're what?" She demanded, "Emily, she can't fucking walk! And she's been treating you like shit! Why the fuck would you want to go out with her?"

I shrugged, "None of that matters. She had her reasons for how she was acting, and as for the paralyzed bit, I really don't care. I mean it's scary and all, but it doesn't matter. Whatever challenges we face will be worth it. She will be worth it." Katie's face softened and I sat on the edge of her bed.

"You really like her, don't you?" She asked. I shyly looked at her and nodded my head.

"It doesn't make sense. At all. I mean I met her only a few weeks ago. But I really fucking do. I'm happier when I'm around here, I feel like I can be myself."

Katie reassuringly squeezed my knee and smiled at me, "If you're happy, then I'll back off." I smiled graciously, "But if she fucks you over, I'll make sure it isn't just her legs that are paralyzed."

I had to laugh at that. "I do have to thank you though," I said and katie looked at me in confusion, "If you hadn't tried to kill Naomi, I never would have found out about her legs and we wouldn't be going on a date tomorrow."

She smiled smugly and picked up her magazine, "You'd be hopeless without me."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bed, taking the hint that my company wasn't welcome any more. I kissed her cheek gently before leaving her room.

I got back to my room just in time to see my phone lighting up, 'The Much Sexier Naomi Campbell' flashed on my screen. Butterflies filled my stomach as I hopped onto the bed and gripped the phone in my hand, I knew I was smiling like an idiot as I opened the text message.

_Hey, I just wanted to apologise for the way I've treated you. You're one of the most wonderful people I've ever met and you didn't deserve that at all. Thank you for pushing me, for not giving up on me. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, probably a little more than I should be, but I don't care. I can't wait to see your beautiful face, try not to think too many dirty thoughts about me until then ;) Have sweet dreams. _

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh at her cheek, cry because of how wonderful she was, or dance because she made me feel like _I _was the wonderful one. I settled for sending her a text back.

_Cheeky bitch, we both know you're the one fantasizing about me ;) The past is the past, though, yeah? Let's forget about you being a lovely arsehole and just go back to you being lovely okay? I'll see you tomorrow :) have a good night._

I cradled my phone close to my chest and tried not to feel too much like I was falling in love. Tried, and miserably failed.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit short, but i'm having some issues with how to start the big date so i thought i'd give you guys this little bit until my brain starts working properly :)**

**If you guys are lucky, i might have the next part finished for tonight, which would mean TWO posts in one day. Yeah, i love you guys that much. **

**But, if i don't get it up, don't like kill me or anything, yeah?**

**Feel free to leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-**

**Are you guys sick of me being ridiculously giddy over your reviews yet? no? good. because I really don't think i could help it if i tried :) you're all so lovely and i thank you for your favorites, follows, and mostly your reviews!**

**Also, I really did plan on posting this last night, honest. But i got started and couldn't seem to stop, and it was just taking too long to edit so i figured i'd save it for today. So sorry if i got your hopes up! **

**I hope you guys like how the date went, if not, please tell me what you think i could have done better!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Skins is not my property.**

* * *

Friday was the longest and shortest day of my life. My classes dragged on for what felt like years, and I definitely didn't retain any useful information. I didn't care too much though, I would much rather think about Naomi over psychology any day of the week.

When I got home, though. Time seemed to fly by at hyper speed. One minute I was taking a shower and deciding what to wear, the next, though really it was two hours later, Naomi was texting me telling me she was waiting in her car. I still wasn't happy with my look, but I'd gone through my whole wardrobe already, and was out of time, so I settled on my classy mid-thigh length black dress, and threw on a pair of heels.

I gathered my things and checked my hair once more before leisurely making my way downstairs. I didn't want to look do eager did I?

I got to the street and was surprised to see Naomi waiting for me in a small sedan. I don't know what I had been expecting, a large van maybe? But I was pleasantly surprised that it was a relatively normal car.

I knocked on the window and she smiled up at me, motioning for me to open the door, "As promised," I said, handing her the bouquet of lilies and box of chocolates I had picked up after class.

"You actually got me flowers," She said, taking the lilies from me in a state of awe, "nobody's ever gotten me flowers before." I watched as she closed her eyes and brought her nose to the flowers. My heart melted at the blissful smile that formed on her face. She was lost in her own little world as I settled into the car and pulled on my seatbelt, "Thank you." She smiled a bigger smile at me and set the flowers in the back seat of the car. It was then that I noticed the two large wheels sitting on the floor. My smile faltered, and looking up I knew Naomi noticed.

"So the place we're going is over on Hayward," I said, trying to break the awkwardness that had settled over us. I had never felt awkward around Naomi before. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"You don't have to do this you know," Naomi said, the smile gone from her face and a sudden sadness in her voice. My heart broke when she looked up at me with sorrowful understanding, "I know it's a lot to deal with."

"You're right," I told her and she bowed her head, "but I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't care Naomi." She looked up at me with hope in her eyes, "I'm not going to lie, I'm scared absolutely shitless. I mean I don't know the first thing about how you do things, and for some reason that scares me. But the thing that terrifies me above all else, is the thought of _not _doing this." She smiled shyly at me and I reached over to tuck a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. It felt just like I'd imagined, silky and perfect, "You're beautiful, Naomi. Inside and out. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you."

We held eye contact for a few blissful moments before Naomi cleared her throat and turned her key in the ignition, "Okay Fitch, tell me the way."

* * *

Watching Naomi drive was actually really cool. Obviously she couldn't use the foot pedals, so she did everything with her hands. Pulling and pushing a lever for the gas and breaks, and still somehow managing to turn the steering wheel. It was rather impressive.

When we arrived at the restaurant I got out of the car and watched, probably a little too curiously, as Naomi pulled the parts of her wheelchair out of the back seat and put it together before transferring herself into it. She did it with little to no effort at all and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You look gorgeous," I complemented her, taking in the dark skinny jeans and white blouse she was wearing.

"You scrub up pretty good as well," She smiled and closed the car door. I winked at her and lead the way to the restaurant door.

I tried not to notice the strange looks the waiter was giving us, but it was hard not to. I didn't know if it was because of Naomi being in a wheelchair or because we were gay, either way I had a mild urge to punch him in the face.

We settled into easy conversation when we got to the table and I couldn't have stopped smiling if I wanted to. I was at a lovely restaurant with an even lovelier girl, I don't think I could have been any happier. We had mostly just chatted about school and Naomi's work until our main dishes arrived. Naomi, as promised, had ordered a plate of spaghetti while I opted for a simple cheese ravioli.

"I know you've got questions," She said as I bit into my second ravioli. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and wiped the corners of my mouth, "about my legs."

"Oh," I said, shrugging and taking a sip of my wine, "I don't want to be rude. You can just tell me whatever you want me to know."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pasta, "Seriously Emily, just ask. It'll make it easier for us both in the long run."

I hesitated, scared I'd overstep some unspoken boundary, but Naomi did insist, so I sorted through the list of unknowns in my mind and decided what I wanted to know first. "How long?"

"Only a little over four years."

My eyes widened, I had expected her to say at least ten years, probably more, "How did it happen?"

"Long, painful story short, I got hit by a drunk driver on my seventeenth birthday." I tried not to look too pitiful, but my heart broke for her. It wasn't fair for her life to be so drastically changed because of some stupid idiot's mistakes, I was about to ask more about it when she spoke, "I'll tell you more about it eventually, but it's not exactly a first date conversation."

I nodded in understanding, "What exactly is wrong?" I asked after a few moments of silent contemplation.

"Well I have full feeling and function. I can move them a little, you know, wiggling my toes and stuff? And I've been doing therapy every day for the last three years, I still can't walk, but I've made progress." She smiled sadly at me, "I'm hoping that eventually I can at least use crutches to get around."

"That's actually a possibility?"

She shrugged and sipped her wine, "My injury wasn't as bad as it could have been, so yeah, anything is really possible."

"That's great," I smiled genuinely at her, "I'm glad you've got such a positive attitude about it."

"I didn't used to," She admitted, "I went through a really bad year after it happened. But eventually I got my shit together, enrolled in uni, and started trying to fix my legs instead of hating that they were broken."

I smiled proudly at her, I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I'd lost my ability to walk because of someone else's mistakes. I don't think I'd ever be able to recover from something like that, "You're amazing," I said, reaching over the table to touch the top of her hand. It was smooth and warm and I couldn't help but smile at the contact. She blushed and looked back down at her food. I decided I'd had asked enough questions for one sitting. I didn't want to overwhelm her, and it's not like I'd never have the chance to ask again, right?

The rest of our dinner went by far too quickly. We shared a delicious chocolate soufflé and chatted about light topics. It was easy, being with her. I didn't have to try to fill our silences with meaningless chatter. The conversation flowed naturally and perfectly. It was like I'd known her my whole life, which scared me more than I'd like to admit.

* * *

"Would you like to come in?" I offered when Naomi parked in front of my flat. She smiled sadly at me and shook her head.

"I'm pretty tired," She said. She was avoiding looking into my eyes so I knew it was just an excuse. I eyed her authoritatively and she sighed. "You have stairs," She said, sounding embarrassed. I looked to where she was pointing, realising that there were in fact three steps up to the door of my building. I felt embarrassed for not realising that a wheelchair couldn't exactly float up the stairs. But then I remembered the entrance Katie and I had only used when moving in.

"There's a back door by the elevator actually," I said. She glanced at the building, I'm assuming contemplating her options, before nodding with a shy smile.

"Okay, I guess I can come up for a bit."

My face lit up and I excitedly got out of the car, waiting patiently for Naomi to put together her chair. I led her silently to the back of the building and up the elevator to mine and Katie's flat, but paused before opening the door.

"I live with my sister," I warned her, "and I'm so, so sorry about yesterday. She's a bit overprotective and doesn't really think before she does things."

"It's fine, Emily," She assured me, gently touching my forearm, "I'm glad you've got someone who cares enough to try to maim a cripple for you. And besides, I deserved it."

I shook my head and turned my key in the lock, "you did not deserve it at all actually," I said, holding the door open for her. She rolled in and I watched as she looked around the living room, her eyes scanning each wall and surface.

She made her way over to the wall that held our pictures and examined the one of my family. "These your parents?" She asked, looking closely at our smiling faces.

"Yeah, and my little brother."

"You guys look happy," She commented, I snorted at that. We'd had the picture taken in a time when my mother refused to speak to me, my sister was in avid denial about my sexuality, and my dad was about to lose his business and our house. To say we were a little tense at the time would be an understatement.

"It's all a really well planned facade," I told her, walking up and standing next to her, "our family was in a bit of a rough patch at the time. The only reason we got the picture taken was because my mum wanted something to show her sister that our family wasn't falling apart."

"So things with your family aren't good then?" She asked, looking up at me with sadness in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly and shook my head.

"No they are now. My mum and Katie started accepting that I'm gay, dad got our money issues sorted, and everything else just fell into place."

"I'm glad to hear that," She smiled.

"Would you like some wine?" I offered after we stood there silently for a few moments, she smiled wide and nodded her head eagerly. "Alright, I'll just go get that then, feel free to make yourself at home."

"Where can I find the toilet?" She asked as I turned to leave.

"First door on the right," I pointed to the hallway that was to the right of the kitchen before starting my scavenger hunt for our wine glasses. I found them eventually and filled two glasses with a nice pinot grigio before walking back into the living room. I found a very different girl than the one I was expecting sitting on the couch.

"Katie," I greeted her as I set the glasses and bottle on the coffee table. She went to reach for one of the glasses but I slapped her hand away, "That's for Naomi," I scolded her and she raised her eyebrows.

"You brought her back here?"

"Yes," I said, "and I'd appreciate it if you would kindly fuck off."

"Bitch this is my house too."

"Yeah well you don't see me sitting on the couch while you're shagging Freddie in the kitchen, do you?"

"Planning on shagging her then are you?" She smirked and I rolled my eyes before telling her again to fuck off. For once, she actually listened and left the room with a wave and a wink. Naomi returned a few minutes later and we both settled down on the couch, a measurable distance between us.

We sat there silently for a few minutes, slowly sipping our wine and stealing glances at each other. It really was ridiculous. I could feel the nerves radiating off of Naomi, and I'm sure she could feel mine as well. Neither of us knew what to do or say next, so we just sat. No conversation flowing, no music playing, nothing but the sound of our breaths filling the air. I glanced over at Naomi and realised how silly we were being. I mean honestly, we were acting like a couple of kids who had never been on a date in their life.

"Fuck's sake," I said and set down my wine glass, finally having enough. Naomi looked at me quizzically as I popped the nearest CD into the player and put the volume on low before settling back down onto the couch, this time right next to Naomi, close enough that I could feel her body heat but far enough away that we still weren't touching.

She smiled and set down her glass before turning to me, "We're acting like children," She stated, an amused glint in her eyes. I nodded my head with a smile, "It's just been a while since I've gone on a date, so I want to do this right."

"You've done everything right," I assured her, resting my hand on her knee. Her legs were skinnier than they should be, but still not as thin as I'd expected. When she looked at me I felt my heart rate speed up. I could see affection, joy, and the tiniest bit of lust in her eyes. My eyes strayed down to her lips, and not for the first time, I wondered what they felt like. What they tasted like. I was in the middle of contemplating whether I should lean forward or not, whether or not she wanted me to kiss her. So I didn't notice that she had started to move toward me. By the time my mind caught up with what was happening I could feel her breath on my lips. I internally squealed in complete excitement and anticipation before closing the gap between us and pressing my lips softly against hers. They were smooth and inviting and almost instantly I wanted, needed, to feel more of her. I brought my right hand up to cup her cheek and let my left rest on her waist.

Our mouthes moved slowly together and our bodies turned toward each other. Her hands circled around my waist and she pulled me closer to her. I gasped at the increase in contact, and let out a small moan when I felt her tongue just barely brush against my bottom lip. It was all the invitation I needed, and I immediately deepened the kiss. Opening my mouth to allow her entrance as she did the same. She tried to pull me closer to her, but our positions were a bit awkward, so instead I broke from the kiss momentarily and climbed onto her lap. I didn't straddle her, I wasn't ready for what that could potentially lead to and I'm sure she wasn't either. I just sat, my legs stretched out on the couch, and leaned in to kiss her again.

I don't think anything tasted or felt better than Naomi. Our lips and tongues were moulded together, moving in perfect sync. Little gasps and moans were coming from both of us, and I knew we were getting closer and closer to that line neither of us was ready to cross. Naomi knew it too, and we both pulled away at the same time. I rested my forehead against hers and opened my eyes. Hers remained closed until her breathing evened out, and when she finally looked at me I felt like I melted into a big pile of Emily goo.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you," she whispered, I closed my eyes and kissed her again slowly, just because I could.

"You're so beautiful," I sighed before slowly pulling away and settling my head on her shoulder.

We stayed there for a while, I'm not sure exactly how long. I didn't move from Naomi's lap and she was always caressing some part of my skin. I told her about my life. About my friends and experiences, not going too into detail, or revealing too much of my harder times, but just enough to show her I trusted her. And she did the same for me.

Eventually though, she decided she should leave so she didn't end up falling asleep on the way home. I kissed her nose and stood up, waiting for her to transfer into her chair before walking her to the door. We shared one last kiss, and even with the chair as an obstacle it was perfect. I couldn't get over how perfectly our lips fit together. It was like they were made as one, two puzzle pieces meant to be connected.

I think I actually floated back to my room, on a cloud. I was so beyond happy I couldn't even wrap my head around it. I never expected to find someone I was happy with after Peyton, especially barely five months after our breakup. But then Naomi came into my life. She didn't even have to try to weasel her way into my heart. It happened naturally, like she was meant to be there all along.

* * *

I didn't waste any time in pulling out my cell phone. Alex answered on the first ring.

"How did it go?" She asked, cautious excitement in her voice.

"I can't even," I started, not knowing how to put such a perfect evening into words, "perfect," I finally said, "it was absolutely perfect."

"Did you shag her?"

"No I didn't shag her!" I yelled, receiving a laugh from Alex in response. "We went to dinner and then came back and hung out here for a bit. She's so fucking lovely I can't even stand it," I gushed, "and we may have kissed a little bit."

"Is she a good kisser?"

I went away in my mind for a moment, remembering the feeling of Naomi's lips against mine. Remembering the shivers her touch sent through my body, remembering how absolutely cared for i felt when i was sitting in her arms, "I think i'm falling in love with her," I admitted before my brain had the chance to think about what I was saying.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked, surprise in her tone. I nodded my head even though I knew she couldn't see it. A sudden wave of fear washed through me as i took in the reality of my words. I was falling for Naomi. Hard and fast. Too fast for me to even wrap my head around it or try to stop it. Somehow over the last month, Naomi had gained the ability to absolutely destroy me. There was nothing I could do to change that. I don't even think I wanted to. I just wanted to close my eyes and let go. Let my feelings take over as I fell. And hope with every fiber of my being, that Naomi would be there to catch me.

* * *

**So there you go! Naomily's first date in this lovely universe :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**give me your honest opinions and if you think anything should be written differently, let me know and i'll take it into consideration for future references :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-**

**Guys, I love you. I really do. Each and every one of you puts a smile on my face with every alert i receive :) seriously, my roomie's gonna start to think i'm crazy with how much i giggle and smile at my computer screen.**

**I'm SO super happy that you guys are enjoying this! I've been wanting to post a Naomily story for a while now and have a few others started as well, so i'm glad i obviously chose the right one to start with :) you guys are absolutely wonderful and inspire me to write whenever i get the chance :)**

**Also, my apologies for making you wait a grand total of THREE days for a post lol. I know. I'm horrible :p**

**Seriously though, probably get used to delayed posts because, though it's not very interesting, I do have a life and some responsibilities i have to get to before writing this :(**

**Anyways, without further ado, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. **

* * *

I woke up bright and early on Saturday and danced happily around the kitchen as I made myself some eggs and toast. The fear of my feelings for Naomi had been seemingly replaced by acceptance and pure joy. I was falling for her and I couldn't be happier. I wasn't ready to tell her just yet, I mean we'd only had one date, but I was at least happy to admit it to myself.

I spent the majority of my morning trying to work on coursework and getting ready for a job interview I had later in the day. I had managed to convince the guy at a shoe store that I'd be the perfect salesperson, or rather annoyed him enough and he gave me the interview. It wasn't until two, but I was ready a little after noon and suddenly craving a croissant, or perhaps it was a certain blonde. Either way, I left a early and made my way down to Cafe Campbell.

It was crowded inside, as it usually was on the weekends, and Naomi and Effy were both working hard to get through the line of customers in front of them. Naomi was so concentrated she didn't even notice my presence until she looked up and asked for my order. The stress lines on her face immediately smoothed out and a smile took their place.

"Couldn't resist my devastatingly good looks I see," Naomi smiled cheekily at me. I rolled my eyes and with a rush of confidence leaned over the counter, grabbed her shirt bye the collar and pulled her into a chaste kiss. When I let her go I couldn't help but laugh at the completely shocked expression on her face.

"Guess not," I admitted as she slowly composed herself. She started blushing as I walked around the counter and sat down in my chair.

"So you decided to come back then?" Effy said as she walked up to Naomi and handed her a sandwich. I raised my eyebrows in question and she nodded her head toward Naomi, "Naoms here thought you were gonna run for the hills after your date last night."

I looked sadly at Naomi who was glaring daggers at Effy, "Why would you think that?" I asked, Naomi shyly shifted her gaze to me, "Naomi?"

"I thought it might have been too much. That once I left you'd realise that it was too much for you to deal with."

My heart broke at the honesty in her words, "Naomi," I said, scooting closer to her and cupping her hands in my own, "I'm not going anywhere," I assured her, "last night was absolutely perfect for both of us."

"Oh now you're just overly confident," She shoved my hands away with a smirk on her face. I sighed in relief, she was obviously trying to move into less serious conversational territory, not wanting to reveal how she was really feeling. But I knew that she enjoyed herself just as much as I had.

I shook my head and walked over to the display cabinet, "Deny it all you want Campbell," I said as I reached in and pulled out a chocolate croissant, "but you and I both know that we've got something special going on here."

"Just don't run off without warning me first okay?" Naomi asked, half teasing half serious.

"Only if you promise not to run off at all."

She smirked at me, "There will be no running on my end," She assured me, "literally or figuratively."

"Ha fucking ha," I said, unable to stop my smile. I had to admit, I was surprised how nonchalant she seemed to be about the whole paralyzed thing. I mean, she spent almost a month trying to hide it from me and now she was joking about it. Don't get me wrong, I loved that she was so easy going about the whole situation now, but it was still going to take a little getting used to.

I sat back and started munching on my snack while Naomi served the few customers that had walked in. I was busy daydreaming as I watched Naomi. Just thinking how beautiful she looked when she smiled, so I didn't realise when she had tried to get my attention until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, feeling the heat rush up my face. She laughed and shook head.

"I asked if you wanted to go out with me in a bit?" She offered, "I get off in a half hour so I thought maybe we could go for a walk in the park and have a late lunch somewhere." I smiled at her offer but it quickly faded when I remembered my previous obligations.

"I really would love to, but I've got a job interview at a shoe store at two."

"Oh," She said, glancing down at her lap looking dejected.

"After that I'm free though, maybe you could meet me at my flat and we can walk down to the park from there, possibly stop for some ice cream?"

"That would be lovely," She smiled at me, "You can just text me when your interviews done and I will make my way over."

"Great," I smiled, standing up and kissing her cheek. I sat back down when a thought suddenly occurred to me, "Wait, I thought you always worked until close?"

She looked away from me, her face turning a bright shade of pink, "Not usually," She admitted, "I've only been staying late the past few weekends because it meant I got to see you. I normally go home at one."

I smiled, feeling a ridiculous amount of joy rush through my body, "so I'm not the only one who was pathetically swooning?" I asked, she shyly smiled at me and shook her head.

"Unfortunately I seem to like you enough to do nothing but work," She smiled, "Though I really can't complain about getting paid to talk to a pretty girl."

I was about to give her a cheeky response of sorts when Effy popped her head around the corner and beckoned me, claiming she needed my help.

"What can I do?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Gina smiled warmly at me and I returned it with a wave as Effy led me into the employee's only room I had still yet to enter. It was just a small room with a desk and a computer on the far wall, and Naomi's wheelchair next to the door.

Effy closed the door behind me and crossed her arms over her chest, "I just wanted to talk to you," she said, her voice not revealing anything. I looked up at her and she looked really serious so I nodded for her to continue, "what are your intentions with Naomi?" She asked, taking me by surprise.

"My intentions?"

"Yes, your intentions," She said, looking at me like I was a child, "if you're only here for a little experimental romance you should leave now."

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide, "It's not like that at all! I'm quite comfortable in my sexuality, so there definitely isn't any experimenting going on."

"I didn't mean experimenting with your sexuality," She said, my brow furrowed in confusion, "it's not exactly every day you snog a paraplegic is it?"

Her words registered in my mind and I practically coughed at the absurdity, "Wait you think I'm just trying to see what it's like to be with someone who has a handicap?"

"Are you?" She asked, her stoic expression not wavering.

"No! Of course not!" I assured her, "I really like her. Probably a lot more than she likes me."

"I doubt that," she looked down and muttered, I'm not entirely sure I was meant to hear her so I pretended I hadn't, "Naomi doesn't let people in easily," she spoke directly to me now, "she's been hurt before and it takes a lot for her to trust people. With you it's already different," a small smile started forming on my face, "I don't know how or why, but she's letting you in. She sees something in you and for once in her life she's not running away. So don't fuck it up."

"I won't," I promised her, meaning it with every fiber of my being.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page," she smiled sickly sweet at me before stepping well into my personal space. I could feel her breath on my ear when she spoke to me next, "if you do fuck her over, you'll have me to deal with. And that is something you definitely do not want."

I swallowed down the fear that had washed through me and nodded. She smiled one last time before walking back out to the kitchen. I stood there for a moment, thinking over everything she had just said. I knew a lot about Naomi, I knew what she liked and disliked, what she was passionate about and what she aspired to be. But I didn't know her past. I didn't know if she'd been hurt by someone, or several people. I didn't know how deep any of her scars went. Effy's words only added to my assumptions. Naomi _had _been hurt before. She'd been hurt bad. It became my goal in that moment to find out exactly who had left her wounded. And I would do whatever it took to patch her up and make sure she was never hurt like that again.

* * *

I didn't stick around much longer after my chat with Effy. I was a little shaken up by her threat to be completely honest. And I had to get to my interview anyways, so I grabbed my things and kissed Naomi's cheek before promising to see her later.

The interview went well. I was the image of professionalism, and I think the guy was rather impressed. It may have helped that I was a little overly friendly, some may say flirty. But the first thing he did when I walked into the room was check out my tits so I had to use it to my advantage at least a little bit.

I met up with Naomi at about half three and we walked through the park chatting about anything and everything for about twenty minutes before making our way over to my favourite ice cream shop. Ice cream was my weakness, and I took absolutely no shame in ordering myself a larger than average cone with my three favourite flavours. Naomi eyed me with an amused expression on her face as she accepted her one scoop cone and I smiled, trying my hardest to hide my blush.

"Don't judge me," I said to her as we made our way over to a small bistro style table.

"Oh I'm most definitely judging," She smiled and started licking away at her cookie dough scoop.

"Bitch," I smiled and nudged her leg under the table.

"You love it really," she smirked. I immediately started blushing and looked away, wanting nothing more than to agree with her but knowing it was far too soon. She must have read my reaction wrong because she stammered out an apology and looked down in her lap.

"So my interviewer really appreciated my tits," I said in an attempt to change the subject. Her eyes widened before she started to chuckle.

"Did he now?"

I nodded and licked the scoop of double fudge brownie, "yeah, he was a total creep. But I think I aced the interview."

"That's a good thing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "If you get it won't you have to deal with that perv every day?"

"Yeah, well. I need a job. So I can't really be picky about who or what I work with."

She paused for a moment, looking to be contemplating something, before looking into my eyes with a shy smile on her face, "what if you came and worked at the cafe?" She offered, my eyes widened in surprise. "I mean I know I can usually use the help on weekdays, especially when it starts getting busy. And weekends you could share with Eff. She barely shows up at all anyways."

"Are you serious?" I asked, she smiled wider and nodded her head.

"Definitely." She said, "I mean if you get a job somewhere else I'll barely see you. And I've grown quite used to having you around."

I thought about it for a moment, "you're not afraid you'll get sick of me?"

She shrugged, "I haven't yet and you've been coming in every day since school started. Things won't really change much. You can just hang out with me and help when it's needed but actually get paid for it now."

"Your mum wouldn't mind? I mean that's a whole other person added to the payroll."

"I'm sure I can convince her," She smiled and I felt the excitement grow in me. I could actually get paid to hang out with my girlfriend.

I froze in my chair and started blushing at my brain's inner monologue. When had Naomi become my girlfriend? That's right, she hadn't. We'd gone on one, well now two, dates. I was getting far too ahead of myself.

"I mean you don't have to, it was just an idea," Naomi added, misreading my silence completely.

"No, I do want to," I assured her, a smile broke out across her face, "can I just think about it for a couple of days? See what the shoe store is offering and everything and make sure my sister's okay with it?"

She raised her eyebrows, "You have to ask your sister's permission?"

I blushed and looked into my lap. I didn't have to ask Katie's permission for anything, it just sort of became a habit after years of her telling me exactly what I could and couldn't do, "No I just want to make sure she's cool with the hours and pay and everything. And that can give you the chance to talk to your mum about it and everything." In reality, I was starting to get a bit nervous at the thought of working with Naomi. Sure it would be pretty much the same as hanging out there all the time. But that was before we started dating, and actually being employed there did make it different. It made it permanent and I wouldn't be able to just avoid the place like the plague if Naomi and I got into a row.

"Yeah, you're right," She smiled at me and continued to lick her rapidly melting ice cream, "I'll talk to my mum in the morning and let you know what your pay and hours and everything would be. You can let me know your decision whenever you make it,"

"Great," I smiled, a little uncomfortable with the sudden professionalism in Naomi's voice. It felt a lot like I was at an interview or a business meeting and almost nothing like I was out on a date. That had to change.

I smirked at Naomi and got a nice bit of cookie's and creme on my index finger. She watched as I brought it to my mouth with, what I hope was a sexy look on my face. Knowing she was well and truly distracted by the way her pupils dilated the slightest bit, I took my chance and just before I was going to put my finger in my mouth I reached across the table and swiped the ice cream across Naomi's left cheek instead. She froze with a stunned expression on her face for a moment before slowly reaching up to see if I really had done what I'd done. She pulled her hand away from her face and saw the white liquid on her fingers. A mischevious look took over her features as she looked up at me.

"You're gonna regret that, Fitch," She told me, I barely had time to react as she took an even bigger blob of her own ice cream and lunged across the table at me. She was aiming for my face but I jerked to the right so she ended up getting it all over my left ear and in my hair. She laughed as I squealed from the coldness seeping to my scalp and I playfully glared at her, the look on her face told me she knew what was coming next.

"Oh it is _so _on Campbell."

* * *

We ended up getting kicked out of the shop because of our little ice cream fight. We wouldn't have, but Naomi eventually attempted to throw her entire cone at me, which I skillfully dodged, and it hit a less than impressed worker in the shoulder. He promptly told us to gather our things and get out.

We walked around a bit more after that but being out in the sunshine covered in dairy didn't lead to the best aromas so we eventually parted ways. I spent the remainder of my evening dancing to happy music, just because I could, and finishing my coursework for the weekend.

I thought more about Naomi's offer, and while the thought made me extremely nervous, I was actually getting rather excited. I wouldn't have to warm up to new coworkers, I wouldn't have to learn how to do a new job, and I wouldn't have to risk not liking it. I already knew I loved working there. It was fun and easygoing, and Gina and Naomi were both wonderful. I knew i had to really think about it before I came to a decision, and I'd have to talk to Katie or Alex because honestly, I wouldn't be able to decide on my own.

But for now, I was dancing and smiling and enjoying the butterflies in my stomach because Naomi _wanted _me to work with her. Whether or not I decided to didn't matter. What mattered was that for some reason unknown to me, she liked me enough to want me around as much as possible. Job or no job, that was more than enough to put a smile on my face.

* * *

**It's a shitty end but whatever lol. I've got work to do and I wanted to post. So i did :)**

**hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think, heck let me know what you want to see next if you feel compelled to do so. I write to please :)**

**have a fabulous day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-**

**So this is a long one, and i could split it up into two separate chapters, but i don't feel like it. And you guys would probably prefer me to post it all now anyways lol. **

**As always, you guys are the best. Plain and simple**

**I don't have time to ramble so i'm just gonna say please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**oh and i don't own skins.**

* * *

"Emily can you like, stop fucking daydreaming about Naomi for five minutes and pay attention?" I stopped walking and looked back at Katie. She looked pointedly to her right and I blushed when I realised we were already at our destination. My lack of attention on anything other than the thoughts racing through my mind made me not even notice we were already there.

"Shut up," I grumbled at her and walked up the path toward our parent's front door, "I wasn't daydreaming about Naomi." I was telling the truth. Mostly. I had actually been thinking about Naomi's work offer. Something I'd been doing since I woke up this morning to a text from Naomi detailing the job. I'd get a decent wage, work every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from one to eight, and would work whatever shift was needed on Saturdays. It really was a perfect arrangement which was why I was having a hard time finding a reason not to agree to it.

She scoffed, "Yeah and I'm the fucking queen of England."

"I wasn't!" I insisted as I knocked on the door, she raised her eyebrows, "Seriously I was just thinking about a potential job."

"At the shoe store?"

I blushed and looked away from her face, "not exactly."

"Then where?"

"Cafe Campbell," I muttered, avoiding her suddenly smug expression.

"So you _were_ thinking about Naomi then." Just as she said that the front door opened to my smiling mother.

"Who's Naomi?" She asked, looking at me with honest curiosity in her eyes.

"Emily's new girlfriend," Katie shot me a grin as she walked past our mum into the house. My mum eyed me questioningly, I pretended not to notice as I stepped inside.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," She said, "She's like, proper loved up with this one mum. Spends every second over at Cafe Campbell with her. And now she's gonna work there with her too."

"Oh! The place with the cupcakes!" Mum smiled enthusiastically as we made our way into the living room.

"Yeah, that place."

"You work there?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Naomi asked me to yesterday, I told her I'd let her know."

"You mean you didn't say yes?" Katie asked, disbelief in her tone.

"I didn't know if I should. It could get a bit complicated if I work with my girlfriend."

"Ha! So you do admit she's your girlfriend!" She pointed at me, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Oh fuck off," I glared.

"Emily watch your language," My mum reprimanded just as dad and James walked into the room, "Rob! Emily has a new girlfriend!" She said, smiling widely at my father. His returning smile lit up the room and I tried to curl up into myself and die. It didn't work.

"That's great love!" He said, walking over and pulling me up into a Fitch hug, "What's her name?"

"Naomi," Katie said before I even got the air in my lungs to speak. She had never been so enthusiastic about one of my girlfriends before. I was chalking it down to the fact that she loved humiliating me. "She's a lot better than that Peyton bitch."

"You don't even know her!"

"I know enough to know I'm right," She said, I didn't argue it because I wouldn't win. Katie hated Peyton from the moment she met her, nothing I could say or do would change that.

"You should invite her over for dinner," My dad suggested, my eyes widened in an instant and I shook my head.

"No, no way," I said, "We just started dating. I'm not subjecting her to you guys any sooner than I have to."

"Oh come on we aren't that bad," Dad said, I looked pointedly over at James. He was staring at me with a far away look in his eyes. More than likely imagining some sort of ridiculous lesbian fantasy, "We'll lock James in his room."

I laughed but shook my head again, "Not yet dad, maybe when things get more serious. But we only just started going out and I don't want to scare her away."

"If you insist love," He smiled warmly at me before turning to Katie, "And what about my Katiekins? Any handsome lads I need to worry about?"

Katie's face lit up and I sat back on the couch, preparing myself for her annoyingly affectionate description of Freddie. Don't get me wrong, I liked them together. They were cute and they worked in a strange way. And it was really nice to see Katie genuinely happy with someone for a change. But I lived with her. I'd heard enough of them shagging like rabbits and I definitely had heard enough of her gushing over how lush he was. So I really didn't need to hear the twenty minute rant about his 'gorgeous eyes and sexy smile'.

* * *

Thankfully the conversation steered clear of anything to do with Naomi for the rest of the night. I wanted to be able to tell my family all about her. How beautiful she was and how happy she made me. But I wasn't quite ready to yet. To start with, we really had only just started dating. I didn't want to jinx anything before things got serious. Also, I wasn't sure how they'd react when I told them she's paralyzed. I didn't think they'd be judgmental about it, but my mum was just starting to accept that I was gay in the first place. I wasn't quite ready to add any fuel to that fire.

At the end of the day I decided I did want to take the job at Cafe Campbell. I kind of knew I would all along, but thinking about it a bit made me a lot more comfortable in my decision. I started work the very next day and, while it was different from just hanging out with Naomi, it was still fun. I had two hours without her because of her classes, and during that time I did the running and worked the counter, but when Naomi got in a little after three she would take over the register and I'd do anything else. I got food when Naomi needed, did the dishes, and even helped Gina put together a few sandwiches when she felt like teaching me. I didn't get as much time just sitting around doing nothing with Naomi as I used to, but it was still lovely regardless.

Things between Naomi and I were just as they had been before. We still joked around with each other, talked, and just enjoyed each other's company. The only real difference now was that I wasn't afraid to flirt with her any more, and of course there was the kissing.

I honestly couldn't think of something I liked more than kissing Naomi. It wasn't even a sexual thing. I mean sure, when she came over Tuesday night and we started snogging on the sofa I got a little hot and bothered. But it was more than just that. It was a connection with her, we built up energy and emotions and shared them with each other. It was beautiful.

Over the next couple of weeks Naomi and I got to spend a fair amount of time together. Of course we were together almost every day because of work, but we got to spend time doing other things as well. I started getting to know her even better than I already had. Like, now I knew that she always ate the bottom of a muffin and then the top. And that when she got nervous she would tap her fingers against the spokes on her chair. And that she completely doesn't give a fuck about anyone's opinion of her. Which was surprising to me seeing as though she hid part of her from me for so long. But now that the cat was out of the bag, she was loud and proud about it. She didn't let anybody treat her like a cripple. She could do things on her own and she made sure everyone knew it. If someone gave her a strange look and she noticed, she more often than not would call them out on it. And when it came to her paralysis, she had a very good sense of humor. She made really terrible digs toward herself all the time, was ridiculously sarcastic, and wasn't offended by anything anybody said about her. She was happy with who she was, proud of it even. She was confident, outspoken and just downright _sexy._ And I loved it.

It had been two weeks since our first date, and Naomi finally agreed to come out with me and the gang. I even got her to agree to let me pick her up in a cab so the both of us could have a good time. We were going to the pub I had first met everyone at, and from there we were heading over to a new club just down the road. I could tell Naomi was nervous, whether it was because of meeting Katie, my friends, or just clubbing in general, I wasn't sure. But I grabbed her hand in the back of the taxi anyways, and let her know that as long as she needed something to hold onto, I was there.

"I'm warning you in advance," I said, standing next to the taxi as Naomi got into her chair, "this is a very unique bunch. Oh, and don't listen to Cook. He's a pig."

She raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged with a smile, resting my hand on the top of her back as we walked toward the pub. I held the door open for Naomi with a smile and she made her way through, glancing at me for an indication as to where to go. I nodded my head towards where I saw our group sitting and resumed my place next to Naomi.

There was a sudden silence among the group as we approached, they all eyed us appraisingly and I started to regret not telling them about Naomi sooner, until Cook spoke, "Emilio man!" He shouted, gesturing toward Naomi with a beer in his hand, "Why didn't you tell us you were bringing such a fit bird with you?"

Naomi looked up at me, her eyebrows raised, all I could do was blush and shrug, "I thought I'd just surprise you all," I said, looking at the table, "Guys this is Naomi, Nai, this is Thomas, Panda, Cook, Freddie, and you've already had the unfortunate luck of meeting Katie already."

Katie glared at me before turning to Naomi, "Right, I don't do this often so fucking appreciate it yeah?" She said, Naomi visibly flinched in shock and confusion, "I'm sorry about the whole, trying to give you a concussion thing or whatever," She waved her hand, dismissing the topic as quickly as she'd brought it up.

"I deserved it," Naomi shrugged.

"Too right," Katie smiled at her, I could tell she was happy with Naomi's response, "And if you hurt her again I'll like break your bones, yeah?"

"Just go for the legs if you do," Naomi smirked, Katie's eyes widened the slightest bit before she smiled back at her.

"Will do Campbell."

"I like you blondie," Cook announced, winking at Naomi, "sure you don't want to willy waggle with the Cookie Monster?"

Naomi looked up at me with her eyebrows raised and all I could really do was roll my eyes in response and shoot a dirty look at Cook. He laughed in response.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks," I said, "what does everyone want?"

They all gave me their orders and I made my way over to the bar, watching the table out of the corner of my eye the whole time. The gang didn't waste any time bringing Naomi into their conversation, and by the time I'd given the bar man my order she was laughing along with them. I smiled to myself and waited for the drinks, knowing that my new friends were accepting Naomi in just as easily as they had accepted me made me happier than I imagined it would. I had become close with all of them in the short time I'd known them, and it was a huge weight off of my shoulders for them to all be getting along.

* * *

Naomi and I joined easily into the conversation of the table. It was easy banter and a few short-lived drinking games, but it was enough to have me slightly tipsy and sitting in Naomi's lap rather than on my own perfectly functioning chair. Katie took the piss at that, but I preferred the warmth of having her hand resting on my back, and judging by the satisfied smile on Naomi's face, it didn't bother her too much either.

Cook got bored of the pub quickly, so after only about an hour hanging out there we made our way down the street to the club. Despite the fact that it was barely ten, there was already a line halfway down the sidewalk. Thomas had connections though, so we jumped in front of everyone and were brought straight into the music.

There were lights flashing and people dancing and the music was vibrating in the floor. The true image of a Bristol Friday night. We made our way over to a booth and ordered a round of shots. The alcohol was already coursing through my veins and after an additional two shots of tequila I was well and truly drunk. Naomi'd had just as much to drink as me, but she didn't seem nearly as drunk.

"Why aren't you drunk?" I asked her, moving from my spot on the bench and sitting in her lap. She looked at me and smiled lazily.

"I am, I just don't show it as much as you," She winked and kissed my cheek.

"Hey I'm barely even drunk!" I insisted, it was only a half lie. I was drunk, but I could definitely still function and could probably handle a few more drinks.

"Of course," Naomi said affectionately, cupping my face gently before pushing me off of her, "My round?" She asked everyone, receiving a chorus of affirmative replies from the group. I stayed standing next to the table and started swaying on my feet. The music was filling my head and I was aching to dance along with it.

By the time Naomi returned with another tray of tequila shots I had my arms in the air and was swaying steadily to the beat. She smiled up at me, looking amused, and rested her hand on the small of my back.

"Why don't you go out there and dance?" She offered, nodding toward the mass of bodies in the middle of the room.

I shook my head and looked down at her, "I don't want to without you," I admitted, prompting a brief look of regret to flash through Naomi's eyes.

"Hey don't let me stop you," She said, gently grabbing my hand and smiling up at me, "Plus, I think I'd enjoy watching you move."

I could feel myself blushing as I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb, "It's okay," I insisted, but she saw how much I really did want to so she shook her head.

"Get out there Fitch, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Only for a little bit," I finally relented, she shook her head and pulled me down so my face was inches from hers.

"Take as long as you need," She smiled before pressing her lips to mine. I let myself get lost in the wonderful world of Naomi, but as soon as I brushed my tongue along her bottom lip she pulled away, "Go you. I'll be waiting."

I drunkenly smiled at her and pecked her lips one last time before skipping out to the dance floor.

I got lost in the music almost as soon as I started to move. It coursed through me, lighting a fire somewhere deep within. My hips swayed and my arms moved perfectly to the beat. I was lost in my own world. When I closed my eyes it was just me, the music and Naomi. It felt a little wrong to do so, but I couldn't help myself from imagining us swaying together. Naomi wrapping her arms around my waist from behind, pressing her body into mine. I could put my arms up and grasp the back of her head and she would kiss the side of my neck. I was so lost in my mind for a moment I actually thought it was real. I could actually feel the warmth of her lips on my skin and the feel of her hands on my hips.

It was when Naomi's voice broke through my haze that I realized what I was feeling wasn't being imagined. And that it was all totally and completely wrong. The person behind me was much too short, her hair wasn't soft like Naomi's, her hands were rough and calloused and her lips were chapped. By the time my brain caught up with everything the brunette girl was being pulled away from me.

I spun quickly around, horror coursing from my head to my toes when I saw Naomi glaring at the girl who I had just unknowingly been dancing with. "Get your fucking hands off of me!" The girl said, roughly pushing Naomi away.

"Then you get your fucking hands off of her!" Naomi spat back, looking at the girl with hatred and venom in her eyes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do?" The other girl demanded. I glanced around and noticed that almost nobody was interested in our little fight. Even though both girls were screaming only a few heads even glanced in our direction.

"Her fucking girlfriend, that's who!" Despite my horror at the situation, I couldn't help but smile when Naomi had called me her girlfriend. It's not that I didn't think we were together or anything, but it was the first time either of us had ever said it out loud.

"Hate to break it to you _hun_," The brunette spat, "but your _girlfriend _was really fucking enjoying my lips on her neck."

"Naomi, I didn't, I wasn't even thinking. I was lost in my head and thought it was you."

I looked at Naomi, desperation in my eyes. She had to know that I didn't mean to, that I was lost in my own world and I hadn't even realised she was there. She gave me a fleeting but reassuring smile before looking back at the girl, "You should probably go," she said calmly.

"Fuck you! The only thing I'm doing is dancing with _your _girlfriend!" She moved toward me and I stepped quickly away from her and towards Naomi. "Come on babes, you know you were loving it," She was trying to sound seductive, but all it made me want to do was gag.

"Really," Naomi said, "I'm sure there are plenty of other single girls for you to use your skanky charm on."

"What the _fuck_ did you just say to me?" The girl asked, a new wave of anger washing over her.

"I think you heard me," Naomi said, I almost laughed at how calm she was keeping her voice.

I never expected what happened next, which is probably why I didn't even react when the girl moved towards us.

She gripped Naomi's shoulders and in the blink of an eye my girlfriend was thrown to the floor, her chair landing in a heap on top of her, "I may be a skank but at least I'm not a fucking _cripple._" The girl spat before storming away from us.

I rushed over to Naomi in a fit of panic. The few people around us that had been paying attention had completely lost interest long ago and didn't seem to care even now that Naomi was lying on the floor.

"Naomi!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. Someone stepped between us and I barely saw the panic in Naomi's eyes as we were momentarily separated. "Get the fuck away!" I yelled to the sweaty bloke standing between us. He glanced down at me and his pupils were so large I couldn't see the colour of his eyes. It took me physically shoving him away for him to fucking move.

"Naomi, babe can you hear me?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder and trying to look into her eyes. Her expression was panicked but vacant, like she wasn't even in the room. I picked up her chair as quickly as I could before helping her up into it. She was motionless, not even acknowledging anything going on, and I was scared shitless.

I didn't try to find Katie, I didn't go back to the table for my coat, I just grabbed the small back of Naomi's chair and pushed my way through the crowd until we were both outside. When we were safely on the sidewalk I crouched in front of Naomi and cupped her face in my hands.

"Nai, please look at me," I said, obvious panic in my voice. Her eyes moved to mine, but she was looking straight through me. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't know what to do, but I knew we had to get out of there. My flat wasn't that far from the pub, so without another word I kissed Naomi's cheek and started pushing her down the street. The back of her wheelchair was low, barely making it halfway up her back, so pushing her was a little awkward, but I managed and twenty long minutes later I was pushing her through my bedroom door.

I still didn't know what to do. So I allowed myself a few quick seconds of panic before taking a few deep breaths and walking up to Naomi. I was completely composed as I lifted her surprisingly light body out of her chair and laid her down in the bed. She was awake and looking around the room but she still wasn't focusing on anything. She was physically in the room, but her mind was somewhere else completely.

I carefully pulled off her shoes, followed by her jeans and her shirt. The fear started to surface as I reached into my wardrobe and pulled out some faded pyjamas. Naomi still hadn't moved and I was starting to worry that she was in shock or something.

I gently slid on the t-shirt and shorts I had grabbed before slipping my duvet over her. Not knowing what else I could do, I went to the kitchen to take a breather and get her some water.

I had a million and one thoughts racing through my mind as I pulled a glass out of the cupboard. I was scared, and panicked, and worried, and a million other emotions under the sun. Obviously something bad was going on in Naomi's head. I had no idea what it could be but from the moment she hit the floor she'd been like a zombie. Maybe she hit her head? Or someone stepped on her? Oh god, what if she was physically hurt? I hadn't even checked over her body for any injuries.

With a fresh wave of panic coursing through me, I abandoned the cup on the counter and sprinted back to my room. A wave of relief washed over me when I saw Naomi had moved onto her side, but it was replaced with worry when I noticed she was shaking. I slowly walked up to her and placed my hand on her back, it was then that I realised she was crying.

"Naomi," I said quietly, she sniffled loudly and reached her hand up, grasping mine and pulling it off of her back. I tried to pull my hand back so I could change out of my clothes but she grasped it even tighter.

"Please don't leave me," She pleaded, her voice filled with fear and pain.

"I just need to pull off my jeans," I said quietly. She hesitated but slowly released my hand. I pulled off my jeans and shirt, and slipped into my own pyjamas before turning off the light and climbing into bed next to her. She was facing me, tears steadily streaming down her cheeks, and she grabbed onto me as soon as I was close enough. I knew it wasn't the time for questions, she was obviously too shaken up to answer even if I did ask. So instead of saying anything, I pulled her closer to me, allowing her to rest her head on my chest, and wrapped my arms around her torso. She snuggled into me easily, grasping my left hand as though it was the only thing holding her to the earth.

"Thank you," She whispered eventually. I didn't respond, not with words. I simply kissed the top of her head and tightened my hold on her, assuring her that no matter what, I wasn't going to let go.

* * *

**Soo..hope you enjoyed it...**

**Sorry for jumping ahead, but i didn't want to give you all a play by play of every single moment between them and i feel this will hopefully help the story progress.**

**If you loved it, hated it, wanted to throw it out a window, Let me know! your thoughts make me happy and inspire each and every word i type :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-**

**I'm super tired so i'm gonna make this one quick so i can go to bed lol. **

**Thank you as always for your reviews, I don't think you realize how much your input actually helps me. But honestly, it's part of what dictates what i write next, so thank you! also thanks to those of you who are new followers/favorites. I love getting email notifications for those too :)**

**Okay, i'm done talking other than to say i'm sorry for any mistakes because i've been up for about eighteen hours on less than four hours of sleep so i'm running on E here haha. **

**Enjoy it!**

**yeah the disclaimer thing, i don't own skins or their characters or anything else and yadda yadda ya.**

I woke up to the bed moving slightly underneath me. My mouth was dry, and my eyelids were heavy, and I knew a pounding headache was only minutes away. So I kept my eyes closed and allowed myself a few moments of peace. The bed moved once more and the events of the previous night rushed into my mind.

I opened my eyes in time to see Naomi slowly wheeling herself towards the door of my bedroom. My heart sank and my brow furrowed as I looked at her with sadness in my eyes, though she obviously didn't notice. By the time she reached my door I had finally gathered enough saliva in my mouth to speak, "Where are you going?" I asked, my voice thick, raspy, and laced with hurt. She jumped, her hand on the door handle. I waited for her to turn to look at me, but she didn't. She only took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I needed the toilet," She said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern slipping into my tone along with the relief that she wasn't about to run. She nodded her head but still didn't turn towards me.

"I'm just gonna," she didn't finish her sentence, just gestured toward the hall before making her way out of the room.

I pushed the duvet off of me and stepped down onto the cold floor, memories of the previous night flooding my mind. I had so many questions, but no idea how to even begin to ask them.

I made my way into the kitchen and started cooking up some breakfast. I was lost in my thoughts and concerns and didn't even notice Naomi had returned until she was right next to me. I smiled down at her and put some eggs onto two plates before bringing them over to the table.

"Did you shower?" I asked, gesturing to Naomi's damp hair.

"Just wet it down, I smelled like beer," She said, looking shyly down into her lap.

"Naomi," I said hesitantly after we ate silently for a few minutes. She looked up at me, her eyes urged me to continue, "what happened last night?"

She tensed at my words and tore her eyes away from mine. I waited patiently, but she didn't seem to have any intentions of speaking. I didn't want to prod, so I continued to eat in silence. It wasn't until I was cleaning up our dishes that she finally spoke.

"It's called depersonalization," She explained quietly, still avoiding my eyes. I nodded, urging her to continue as I started to rinsed off our plates, "I'm not some freak with a mental illness or anything, it's just something that's happened a few times since the accident if I've been drinking and get into a stressful situation." she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "There were a couple times the first year, I think so at least. I spent so much of my time high and drunk it's hard to differentiate between that and simply blacking out." I stayed silent, Naomi was finally letting me in, finally telling me something about her and I didn't want to frighten her and make her stop, "I don't remember it at all," she admitted, "it's like one second I'm there and I know what's going on, and the next I'm numb. The other times it only lasted a couple of minutes, but last night," her sentence trailed off and she finally looked up at me, giving me confidence to speak.

"What was different about last night?"

She looked away again and nervously down at her hands, seemingly struggling for the right words, "I don't know exactly," she said, "It was," she paused again, looking despairingly down at her hands, "it was like I was there again. On that sidewalk. I started to panic, but I could still see you and I knew I would be okay, and then I lost you and everything just faded away."

I had moved over to her while she was speaking, and she looked up at me with so much need I thought I would burst. I cupped her face gently in my hands and wiped away the tear that had fallen out of her eye.

"When I finally snapped back to it and you still weren't there I panicked. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know if you were okay and it all just hit me like a fucking train, so I cried."

"I'm so sorry," I said, immediately feeling terrible for leaving her alone at all. I didn't realise how scary it could have been for her. To go from being in a loud crowded club to a quiet unfamiliar room would be terrifying for anyone. "I just went to get you some water, I didn't think,"

She put her finger on my lips to stop me from talking, "don't apologise Emily," she said sternly, "thank you for everything you did."

I didn't reply, I simply tucked a damp piece of hair behind her ear and gently kissed her temple, "I was so scared," I admitted, she smiled understandably at me before speaking again.

"I'm really sorry, you never should have had to see me like that." she looked absolutely ashamed, and it broke my heart. "God you've got to deal with me being paralyzed and a mental basket. Quite the catch I am."

"Hey, if I'm not allowed to apologise neither are you. And don't you dare talk about yourself that way," I said sternly as I looked into her eyes, "Naomi I don't know how to get it into your head that you don't have to be ashamed of who you are. It kills me that you think it makes a difference for me. I'd fucking carry you everywhere while you mumbled about the dog lord of Azerbaijan stealing your toilet ticket if it meant I could be with you."

She stared at me silently for a few moments before a small smile formed on her face and she let out a laugh. She reached up and gently wiped away tears I didn't realise had begun to fall, "You're pretty incredible, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice," I smirked, she rolled her eyes and pulled me onto her lap before pressing her soft lips to mine. Our mouthes moved in synchronization for a few moments before Naomi pulled away and rested her forehead against mine. "I really, really like kissing you," She sighed, biting her lip and looking into my eyes, I let out a small laugh and pulled her lips against mine once again. I smiled into the kiss, glad that confident Naomi, happy Naomi, _my _Naomi, was back.

"Do you have to fucking make out in the middle of the kitchen?" a very hungover Katie groaned, I pulled away from Naomi and watched Katie open the fridge. As soon as she turned back around she glared at me, "and next time you're gonna fuck off, do you think you can warn me first? I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry," I said, resting my arm across Naomi's shoulders, "you know I can't hold my drinks." Naomi squeezed my thigh and I knew it was her silent way of thanking me for not giving anything away to Katie. I twirled random patterns onto her shoulder to let her know I got her message.

Katie rolled her eyes and started picking around at the leftover eggs still sitting out, "Freds is coming to dinner tomorrow at mum and dads," she said after a few moments. She looked up at me and flicked her eyes to Naomi, I knew what was coming next before she even said it.

"No," I said sternly before she could get her words out. She glared at me and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean 'no'? If I have to bring Freddie,"

"You don't _have_ to do anything," I cut her off, "you're choosing to."

"I don't fucking care! You're bringing Naomi!"

"Bringing Naomi where?" Naomi asked, looking up from where her eyes had been glued to my legs.

"Katie wants me to bring you with to Fitch family dinner tomorrow because _she _decided to bring her boyfriend so obviously that means I have to bring you."

"You don't want me to come?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, she didn't look offended, just honestly curious.

"It's not that I don't want you to come," I explained, "It's just, that's a big step and I don't want things to go too fast for you. And I really don't want you to have to meet my family before it's completely necessary."

"Are they really that bad?"

"Yes,"

"No," Katie cut me off, stepping closer to us, "she's just being overdramatic because the last time she brought a girl home my mum tore her to shreds. But that was like two fucking _years _ago Emily."

I sent daggers at Katie before turning back to Naomi, "it's only partly because of that. I also don't want you to have to deal with my brother."

"What's so bad about your brother?"

Katie cut in before I could, "He's a pervy little shit and we really shouldn't let him out of his room, but that isn't the point," she sent a pointed glare in my direction, "the point is, you're gonna meet the family eventually anyways, so you should really just get it over with now."

"You mean so mum and dad will pay more attention to Naomi and less attention to Freddie."

"Precisely," Katie smiled.

"Well, she's not coming." I mumbled and buried my face in Naomi's neck, twitching when a piece of her hair tickled my cheek.

"What if I want to?" Naomi asked, my head shot up and I looked at her with surprise in my eyes.

"You do?" I asked, looking for any sign that she wasn't telling the complete truth. She shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"Of course I do," She said, "meeting the family _is _a big step. But I'm more than ready to take it," she smiled up at me and I felt my heart swell, "besides, you've already met my mum, and she's far more embarrassing than anyone you might subject me to."

Katie snorted into her drink and I shook my head, "If you think your mum is embarrassing, just wait until you meet James."

"You really think your little brother is more embarrassing than my mum?" She raised her eyebrows at me, I gave her a challenging look.

"Naomi, I know he is," I said, my voice full of rightful confidence, "at our sixteenth birthday party he came down dressed in one of Katie's dresses with leopard print high heals." Naomi giggled and looked over to Katie for confirmation.

"He was wearing my fucking knickers too, disgusting little shit." This pushed her over the edge and soon enough all of us were laughing.

"You sure you want to deal with that? He's hit puberty now so if anything he's gotten worse."

"I'm positive," she smiled and pecked my lips, "I plan on keeping you around for a while, I might as well start getting the family on my good side now."

A smile took over my face and I pressed my lips against hers again, this time wrapping my arms completely around her head, "Thank you," I said to her when I finally let her go. I didn't let her move far, there was probably less than an inch of space between our faces, but I could still see the smile that lit up her face.

"For what?" she asked, stroking an unknown pattern on my back with her fingertips.

"For not leaving this morning, for telling me about you, for not being afraid to let me in," I rambled, "but most of all, for wanting me." Another smile broke out across her face and she briefly kissed me again.

"You're welcome," she said and I laughed at the simplicity of her response. Anyone else probably would have said something sappy or cute or equally as sweet as the words I just said, but not Naomi. She just smirked at me with all the confidence in the world. I knew it was her trying to keep some semblance of the control she knew she was losing, which is why it didn't bother me. Because she _was _losing that control. She couldn't hide herself from me forever and she was finally, _finally_ starting to accept it.

* * *

**Yeah, so it was a bit of a filler but i wanted to give you guys this now because i really need to spend tomorrow doing all the homework i've been putting off...**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed it! feel free to drop a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-**

**Guys i'm sorry for the wait. I had to get caught up on schoolwork though :/ I don't think my parents would be too impressed with me failing out of college the third week i'm here because i was too busy writing a lesbian love story...**

**Anyways, thanks as always for the lovely reviews :) they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)**

**I'm actually kind of nervous about this chapter because i already know i didn't do the Fitch family justice, but i want to save some of their loveliness for a chapter i have planned at a later date.**

**I hope you guys like it regardless!**

**Enjoy!**

**Skins isn't mine. :'(**

* * *

"Shouldn't I be the one who's nervous?" Naomi asked the next day, shooting me an amused glance as we drove down the street.

"Probably," I sighed, stilling my bouncing leg, "sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, "why are you so nervous anyways? Did they react bad when you told them about my legs?" I looked down at my hands, an all new wave of panic washing over me, "you did tell them, right?"

"I didn't think to," I admitted sheepishly, "third house on the left."

"You didn't think to tell your family that I can't walk?" she asked, anger in her voice, as she pulled up in front of the house.

"No, I didn't, because strangely enough, when I talk about you the first thing that comes to my mind isn't the fact that you can't walk." I looked over at her and could tell she was trying not to be angry with me. I knew my words helped because the corner of her mouth twitched the slightest bit when she turned to look at me.

"I'm glad to hear that, but this isn't something you just spring on people."

"That's what we did with my friends," I pointed out, "and they didn't care."

"This is different Emily, this is your family, today is going to dictate the rest of our relationship." I rolled my eyes.

"That's being a bit dramatic," I said, she kept her face neutral, "okay I'm sorry, I was too nervous to tell them over the phone, but I should have."

She let out a sigh, "too late to change anything," She pulled the handle of her door and pushed it open, "now we're both well and truly nervous, so let's just get this over with yeah?"

I smiled at her and got out of the car. I waited patiently for her in the driveway and when she was safely in her chair we made our way up to the front door.

"Uh, Em?" Naomi asked, just as I was about to knock on the door. I looked down at her with question in my eyes, "how am I going to get inside?"

"What do you," I followed her gaze and realised what she was talking about. There was about a six inch step up into the house, and no way for a wheelchair to get over it. "shit."

"I mean I can do small steps myself, but that one's a little high and I might tip over."

I raised my eyebrows at her before looking back down at the step, deep in thought, "what if I helped, made sure you didn't tip?"

"I still don't know if I'm strong enough."

"I can push you up idiot," I told her, receiving a scowl in return, "you just get the front wheels up and I'll do the rest."

She looked skeptical, but I smiled reassuringly and it seemed to be enough for her. "Alright, but if I tip over I'm taking you down with me."

"Understood," I smiled before knocking on the door. A few moments later it opened up to Katie standing behind it.

"Bitch," She greeted me before turning and walking away, leaving the door wide open. I rolled my eyes and stepped behind Naomi to help her into the house. It wasn't an easy task. Naomi had to roll back and get the two front wheels up the step, and did almost tip backwards during the process. After that I had to lift the back end of the chair up and push it through the door. It wouldn't have been so hard if I didn't trip over the step myself and accidentally fall into Naomi, almost causing her to fall out of the chair.

"Well that was interesting," I stated as I stood up and brushed myself off, Naomi just laughed and shook her head as I closed the front door.

"Emily get your arse in here!" Katie shouted, Naomi looked at me with an amused expression.

"Shall we?" I offered, walking ahead of her towards the living room. She nervously smiled and started to follow me. I rounded the corner into the room first and everyone was already in there. Freddie and Katie were sat on one couch, mum and dad on the other, and James was on the floor playing play station.

"Emily!" My mum greeted, her and my dad standing up and walking toward me, "Where's Naomi?"

Naomi hesitated behind me so I gave her a nervous, but reassuring smile. She bit her lip and slowly rolled herself into view. Everyone went silent. Mum and dad were staring at Naomi with wide eyes, Katie was staring at mum and dad, I'm sure gauging their reactions, Freddie was smiling at me, and James was still staring at the telly.

I cleared my throat and put a gentle hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Mum, dad," I addressed them, "this is Naomi."

Naomi stuck her hand out confidently with a huge smile on her face. But I could see that she was absolutely terrified underneath it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Fitch," Naomi said, her voice faltered, but just barely. I know she noticed the look that my mum shot me as she slowly shook her hand. One that clearly asked what the fuck I was playing at.

"Lovely to meet you as well Naomi, and you can call me Rob," Dad said, his happy voice breaking through the tension that filled the room. Naomi smiled a more genuine smile at him and took his outstretched hand.

Mum remained silent next to him and I could see the cogs turning in her mind. The all too familiar tight lipped smile of disapproval on her face made my heart sink to my knees.

"Can we eat now?" James asked, taking everyone's attention away from the awkward interaction, "I'm bloody starving."

"Yes," My mum said, fake smile still in place, "of course." She walked around me to go into the kitchen and the rest of us slowly followed behind her.

Before I could walk through the door Katie grabbed my elbow and roughly pulled me back. I shot Naomi a quick apologetic and she nodded her head with a smile.

"I'm guessing you didn't warn mum and dad before you got here?" Se asked.

"There is nothing to _warn _them about," I said, a hint of anger in my tone, "for fucks sake she's paralyzed, so fucking what?"

"Emily, I know to you it isn't a big deal but to a lot of other people it is," She said calmly, which was unnerving in itself. Katie was never calm, "and if you didn't notice, mum doesn't seem to be taking it too well."

"No fucking shit," I spat, immediately regretting snapping at her, "look, can you just help keep things calm? I'll talk to mum after dinner."

"You fucking owe me."

"Yeah just add it to my tab," I waved her off and walked back into the kitchen.

I gave Naomi a peck on the cheek and sat down next to her. We both watched Katie smack James on the back of the head, forcing him out of the chair he usually sat in.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" James whined, crossing his arms over his chest as Katie sat in his chair.

"On the floor?" Katie suggested, prompting a giggle from Naomi.

"Eat at the counter," mum said, sending a pointed glare in Katie's direction.

"I have to stand and eat?" He continued, his tone still the same, "this isn't fair!"

My gave him an innocent look, "It's a six seater table, James. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Dinner passed by without issue. Dad spent the meal interrogating Freddie and Naomi about their schooling and work, they seemed to pass his test for the most part thankfully.

Naomi and I both relaxed as the conversation got flowing and it seemed my mum wasn't going to make any remarks. I had to give her credit, she really was trying. It was hard enough for her that Naomi was a girl, I think adding the whole paralyzed thing onto that just made the situation a little harder for her to handle. But she was managing, and I was thankful.

By the time dessert rolled around we had consumed almost two bottles of wine between the six of us, most of which was drunk by my mum. We were all chatting about nothing as we tucked into our raspberry cheesecake, and I was actually having a good time.

"Thank you so much for dinner," Naomi said to my mum as we all finished the last bits of our dessert, "it was delicious."

"Oh of course, Naomi," mum smiled at her, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I grinned at the interaction. Despite her reluctance to do so, I think my mum actually liked Naomi. I didn't blame her, really. Naomi was a very likable girl.

"Where can I find the loo?" Naomi asked, turning to me with a smile on her face.

"It's just down the hall," my mum said before I even had the chance to take a breath, "second door on the right."

"Thank you," Naomi smiled politely at her before setting her napkin on the table and quickly kissing my cheek, "I'll be back," She said with a wink before turning and making her way out of the kitchen. She almost made it out of the room before my mum spoke again. Almost, but not quite, so she heard her clear as day.

"Don't be so rude, Emily, aren't you going to go help her?" mum asked, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I think she can find the toilet just fine," I said with a small laugh.

"That's not what I meant," She said as if it were obvious what she was talking about, but I still had no clue, "we don't have any _accommodations_. She won't be able to do it on her own." Her words literally sucked the air out of my lungs. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, mouths gaping in disbelief.

Naomi turned around, her face flushing and annoyance in her eyes, "Actually Jenna, I'm more than capable of using a toilet on my own," She said, her tone condescending, "but thank you for your concern."

We all watched silently as Naomi turned back around and wheeled herself out of the room. I waited until I heard the bathroom door click shut before I turned to my mum, fury in my eyes.

"What the _FUCK._" I demanded, she actually jumped at my outburst. " 'She won't be able to do it on her own'? She's not a fucking toddler!"

"Emily, you're overreacting," She said, the calm tone of her voice only fueled my rage. I think my blood was actually boiling.

"Overreacting?" I demanded, standing up out of my chair, "I'm fucking _overreacting?"_ I shouted, "For fucks sake! You're such a fucking insensitive bitch!"

"Emily," My dad said, warning in his voice. I looked back at him.

"No, dad," I said before turning back to my mum. "Why do you have to do things like this? Why do you have to try and sabotage every good relationship that I have?"

"I wasn't,"

"Yes you fucking were," I spat, "I saw the way you looked at her when we got here. You think she isn't good enough for me because she's a paralyzed woman." She had the decency to look ashamed. "Naomi is a person," I said, my anger being replaced by the pain of still not doing anything right by my mum, "She's the most beautiful, kind, funny, fucking brilliant woman I've ever met and you can't look past the fact that she doesn't have a cock and she can't use her legs."

"No, Emily, it's not like that," She tried, "it's not that she's a woman, you know I've been better, I've accepted who you are isn't going to change."

I couldn't decide if her words made me feel better or worse, "so you only disapprove so much because she's paralyzed?" I asked, letting the hurt into my voice.

"I just want what's best for you, Emily."

"Naomi _is _what's best. I've never felt happier than when I'm with her, more cared for and fucking wanted. She's just," I was at loss for words, "she's my best friend and so much more. I don't care if she can walk or not because the person she is isn't defined by her legs. It's defined by _her._" I looked down at my hands before allowing my eyes to lock onto my mother's again. For the first time in my life I felt like she was actually hearing what I was saying, she was hearing and trying to understand, "Can't you just accept that?"

She didn't speak for a few moments, just looking up at me with so many different emotions in her eyes I couldn't even tell one from the other, "Okay," She said quietly.

"Thank you," I replied and sat down in my chair, noticing for the first time that everyone else had left the room.

"I'm sorry I've been so horrible in the past," she said after a few more moments of silence, "I had no right to act the way I did, and I didn't deserve for you to give me a second chance. But I'm glad you did because I love you Emily. I want you to be happy, if a paraplegic girl is what does that for you," She paused, looking up at me with complete honesty in her eyes, "then as long as she doesn't hurt you, I'll try."

I smiled genuinely at her and got up to wrap my arms around her. She squeezed me tight and I returned the favour, only pulling away when Naomi entered the kitchen again.

"I apologise, Naomi," mum said, turning toward my girlfriend with an apologetic look on her face, "I have a bad habit of making a fool of myself in front of people Emily cares about, I didn't mean to offend you."

Naomi smiled sweetly at my mum, "water under the bridge Jenna," she said light heartedly, "just try not to make a habit of implying that I'm incapable of things. I may not be able to walk but I'm not a incompetent."

"Of course you aren't," mum said with a smile. She patted Naomi's shoulder twice before walking out of the kitchen. I smiled apologetically at Naomi and she shrugged in response.

"So what'll it be, go hang out with family Fitch for the rest of the night, or get the hell out of here?" I asked as I walked up to her. She smiled and put her hands on my hips once I was within her reach.

"As lovely as your family is, I think I'd like to head out. I've got some last minute coursework I've got to get done for the morning."

"Sounds good to me," I said, leaning forward and gingerly pressing my lips against hers, "just as long as you'll come do it at mine."

"I don't know, Fitch," she said, a teasing tone to her voice, "there are far too many distractions for me to get any actual work done." Her hands lowered to my bum and she squeezed lightly, prompting a jump and a squeal from me.

"Hands to yourself, Campbell," I reprimanded her, grabbing her wrists and bringing her hands back up to my hips.

"You're no fun," she pouted, I laughed and kissed her one last time before walking around her and into the living room.

"We're gonna head out, got coursework to do," I announced to my family.

"Okay kid," dad said, standing up and wrapping me in a Fitch hug, "thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having us," I shot back with a smile. He kissed my head and turned to Naomi.

"It was lovely meeting you Naomi," He smiled his million dollar smile, "I hope you'll come back again."

"I'd love to," Naomi said politely in return, I couldn't stop the smile from taking over my face as dad leaned down and hugged a shocked Naomi. She hugged him back and a content smile formed on her face. The nervousness from the beginning of the evening was completely gone, replaced by sheer satisfaction. Despite the small bump my mother created, my family was trying. They may not like everything about my relationship choices, but they were making an effort, and for that I was grateful.

* * *

"So that went better than I expected," I sighed as Naomi and I settled on my couch, books and coursework spread out around us.

"What, did you expect your mum to tip me out of my chair or something?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, "or for your brother to grab my tits instead of just staring at them?"

"No, I just thought she," I paused, the second part of her sentence sinking in, "he stared at your tits?" I demanded, annoyance rising in me.

"Yeah and he asked me how lesbians have sex," She laughed. My eyes widened and my fist clenched automatically. If James was anywhere near me I had no doubt I would have hit him.

"You didn't answer him did you?"

"No, you and Katie came back before I could."

"Thank fucking god," I sighed, "I'm sorry about him, he's such a little perv."

"It's alright," She assured me as she opened up her french book, "it was actually kind of funny."

"It's not funny when you've got to shove paper in a key hole so he won't watch you while you shower."

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face, "He watched you in the shower?"

I nodded, "Katie too. We'd take turns beating the shit out of him any time we actually caught him."

"Jesus," She laughed before looking back at her book.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my work as well. It wasn't long before I completely lost focus and found myself inching closer and closer to Naomi. She was concentrating heavily on her work, but after ten or so minutes I was completely leaning on her and she looked down at me with an amused smirk on her face.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, setting her pen down on her notebook. I smiled sweetly and rotated my body so I was laying over the textbook on her lap, stopping her from doing any more work.

"You're very beautiful from this perspective," I commented, stroking my fingers along the under side of her smooth chin. "you're very beautiful from every perspective actually."

"Oh, fuck off," she laughed, shoving me back into a sitting position. She went back to her work but I continued to stare at her. She barely lasted a minute before pushing her books away and turning to me. "I knew I'd just get distracted over here."

"Quit your complaining and kiss me," I demanded, she rolled her eyes and gave me a ridiculously chaste peck on the lips. "A proper kiss, Naomi."

"You can have a proper kiss later, right now I just want to cuddle," She said, putting her arm around my shoulders and pulling me back into her. I settled into her side, my legs curled up underneath me and my head resting on her chest.

"Thank you," I said quietly after we sat silently for a few moments. The hand that had been making random shapes on my arm stopped.

"For what?" She asked. Her fingers started to move again.

"For coming to dinner tonight and not getting scared away, I know my family can be kind of intense sometimes."

"Well I like them," She said, I looked up at her with my eyebrows raised, "I do! Your dad's nice and James is kind of funny, even if he is a perv. And I appreciate that your mum was woman enough to apologise for being so ignorant."

"I'm really sorry about her. I should have warned you she would say something terrible."

"It really wasn't that bad, Em." She said, I wanted to argue but I knew it wouldn't really do any good, "anyways, I'd take ten million of her insults for you."

My heart swelled and I smiled into her shoulder. There were only a few times Naomi had gotten truly sentimental and sweet since we started dating. She liked to hide behind her sarcasm and humour, but every once in a while she let how much she cares actually show, and when she did I always felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, and I felt myself drifting off to the soothing sound of her breathing and the feel of her fingers against my skin.

"Emily?" She whispered a while later, I was bordering unconsciousness but still able to give her a small grunt in response, "Je pense que je suis tomber en amour avec toi."

I scrunched my cracked my eyes and looked up at her, making my confusion evident, "what does that mean?" I asked, my voice thick with the pretense of sleep.

She smiled contently at me and kissed my forehead, "I'll tell you later, for now, just go to sleep." I wanted to argue and demand for her to tell me what she said, but my eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, so I snuggled into her as much as I could, breathed in her scent, and let sleep wash over me.

* * *

**FYI i don't actually know french, so the little bit in there can very possibly be inaccurate. (I used google :p)**

**ANYWHO. I hope you didn't hate it too much!**

**Let me know what you think in that little box below!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-**

**So, you guys are fabulous, as always. And I thank you deeply for your reviews, they make me want to do nothing but write!**

**Unfortunately though, my professors have gotten into the swing of things and decided at the same time to bombard me with mountains of work and only a little time to do it :/ **

**I apologize for you guys having to wait a bit longer for each post, but I unfortunately have to put college first at this point. I promise that I'll try to have at least one post a week though. I hope to have more but don't want you guys to think i'm slacking off or anything if i can't do that. **

**Anywho, i hope you enjoy the post!**

**Skins belongs to someone who definitely isn't me.**

* * *

A buzzing somewhere to my left eased me out of my sleep the next morning. I stretched my limbs, feeling my knees and back crack, before snuggling back into my blankets. It only took me a few seconds to remember that I hadn't fallen asleep in my bed. I opened my eyes and sure enough I was staring at my ceiling, I tried to remember when I woke up and came in here, but the last thing I remember was Naomi rubbing my arm as I dozed off.

The buzzing on my nightstand continued so I reached over and grabbed my phone, it was only when my leg travelled to the other side of the bed as I leaned half off of it that I realised I wasn't alone. I turned over, phone in hand, and smiled as I raked my eyes over the adorable sight that was Naomi sleeping.

She had blonde strands of hair splayed across her face, and her nose twitched as one of the strands tickled it. I allowed myself a few more moments of staring at her peaceful form before looking at my phone to figure out why the hell it wouldn't shut up.

"Fuck!" I shouted, bolting straight up when I saw the time on my screen above three missed calls from Alex. "Naomi, wake up," I said, shaking her lightly, she started to stir but still didn't open her eyes, "Naomi! If you want to make it to class on time you have to wake the fuck up."

"I don't wanna," she groaned, covering her face with her arms. I rolled my eyes before reaching over and pulling her arms away. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, and I knew she wasn't going to give in easy, so I leaned down until my lips were only millimetres from hers.

"Get up," I said again, she smiled beneath me but shook her head, "do you want to fail out of uni?" she nodded and I rolled my eyes, "fine, you fail but I've got to go." I said, pulling away and standing up. She groaned and reached for me, finally opening her eyes.

"Don't leave me, it's cold without you," she whined, I smirked and kneeled on the bed next to her before leaning down and briefly pressing my lips to hers.

"How did I get to my bed last night?" I asked after pulling away. She groaned again and threw the covers off of her body as she sat up.

"I had to carry you," She said, I looked at her in embarrassed confusion, "and let me tell you, it wasn't easy."

"But," I said, not wanting to sound rude, "how?"

She laughed as she transferred herself into her chair, "well I woke you up at around midnight and tried to get you to walk to bed so I could leave, but when you stood up you said you couldn't feel your legs and just fell into my lap." My face flushed furiously, "so I wheeled you in here and pushed you into the bed, and when I tried to leave you begged me to stay, so I did."

"That was very sweet of you," I smiled, walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her neck before bending down and kissing her lovingly.

"I still find it funny that you had enough energy to argue with me about staying but not enough to walk to your own bloody room."

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. She laughed and kissed me again. "I've got to go shower because I have class in an hour," I sighed, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"What time is it?" She asked, glancing around my room, I'm sure looking for a clock.

"Almost nine," I said, her eyes widened.

"Fuck! I've got class at 9.30!"

"Do you have time to make it home?" I asked as I pulled a t-shirt out of my wardrobe.

"Fuck, no," She groaned, pulling her shirt up to her nose and breathing in, "do you think I could at least shower so I don't smell?" She asked, I furrowed my brow and dug for a pair of skinny jeans, "yes I'll be able to," she answered my unasked question, "I might need a few extra towels in case I make a mess though."

I giggled and shook my head as I pulled some more clothes out of the wardrobe. I handed her a jumper and a pair of my comfy jeans, "you can use my bathroom, I'll go in Katie's," I offered, she smiled appreciatively and set the clothes in her lap, "towels are in the cupboard below the sink."

She smiled and said her thanks before rolling into my bathroom.

* * *

Naomi was late to class. Probably because as soon as she came out of the bathroom I sat on her lap and spent a good five minutes kissing her. And then made her stop at the cafe on the way there for coffee and pastries. She tried to be aggravated with me, but by the time she made it to the cafe a little after three she couldn't have been angry if she tried.

It was a slow day at work, so Naomi and I spent most of our time annoying each other. She was repeatedly telling me to get the wrong sandwich or pastry or whatever else was needed from the back, just so I'd have to make a trip back there again. So in turn, I was purposely ignoring her whenever she talked to me. She got annoyed by that very quickly and it took all I had not to laugh at her flustered face.

"Emily," She said to me after I had been sitting silently next to her for a good five minutes. I didn't even look up from my book to acknowledge her. "Ems," She said again, snapping her fingers next to my ear. I continued in my silence, "You deaf or what?" I had to bite my lips to stop the smile from forming on my face, "fucks sake woman!" I couldn't hold in the snort this time, but I still didn't take my eyes off of the sentence I wasn't actually reading. "You think you're funny do you? Ignoring your girlfriend like that?" Once again I didn't respond, "Well for your information, you're not funny. You're just an immature child." She huffed, I saw her cross her arms over her chest and turn away from me out of the corner of my eyes.

"Oh love," Gina said, walking up and resting her hand on Naomi's back, "we all know the only child here is you."

"Aren't you supposed to back _me_ up? You know, your first born child, light of your life, entire reason for your existence?"

"Yes, of course dear, how could I ever forget." Gina kissed Naomi's temple and Naomi shoved her off with a grunt, "anyways, you guys can leave, we're closing up shop early today."

"It's barely five," Naomi pointed out, the shop usually closed at eight.

"Yes I know, I've got an animal rights protest tomorrow and have to be in London by six in the morning. So I figured I'll just head there tonight instead."

"Shops closed tomorrow then too?" Naomi asked.

"No I've got Laney filling in for me," She said, Laney was the other chef who usually worked in the mornings, "She said she can stay as late as five depending on how busy we are, so you'll have a couple early days."

"When will you be back?"

"Hopefully by Friday," She smiled sweetly, "are you coming straight home or going over to Emily's?"

"My car is at Em's so I'll probably hang out with her for a bit," Naomi said, looking up at me for confirmation. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I mean if you have to," I said, finally breaking my silence, she laughed and swatted my arm.

"Well, my train leaves at seven," Gina said, walking over and kissing Naomi's head. Naomi shoved her away, feigning annoyance, "I love you, don't trash the house while I'm gone."

"Oh I will," Naomi smirked, "fancy having a rave at mine tomorrow night Emily?" Gina rolled her eyes and shoved Naomi's shoulder playfully.

"Emily, I trust you'll keep this _child_ in check?" She asked, pointing to Naomi.

"You've got my word, Gina," I smiled, she walked over and enveloped me in a hug as well.

"I'm glad _someone_ respects me," She sent a pointed look in Naomi's direction, "anyways, I'll be off. Those damned pigs aren't going to save themselves. Lock up will you, Naomi?"

"Sure thing mum," she said, "and try not to get fucking arrested this time? I don't want to have to come all the way to London to bail you out."

"I make no promises," She winked before walking back through the kitchen.

"Your mum's been arrested?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was thirteen years old and had to bail my mum out of jail for trespassing on private property."

"Jesus Christ," I laughed as I walked back to the office. I returned a few moments later with Naomi's chair and she transferred herself over before pulling on her backpack.

We put all the food into the fridge and turned off the lights before making our way out of the cafe.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I offered as we walked into my building.

"What's on the menu for today?" She asked, looking up at me as stopped in front of the elevator.

I thought back to the contents of my fridge, "I've got a frozen pizza, some leftovers from last week, and peanut butter sandwiches."

She raised her eyebrow and looked up at me, "No wonder you're so small, you're practically starving yourself."

"Hey I'm not small!" I smacked her arm as the doors opened up.

"Emily, I'm in a chair and you're barely taller than me," She said, "You're tiny." I crossed my arms over my chest and she pulled me down on top of her before wheeling into the elevator.

"Naomi let me go!" I laughed as she pressed the second floor button. I was on my back with my legs in the air and she used one arm to turn us around while the other one came up around my waist and her fingers tensed at the spot right above my hip bones. "Fucking, No!" I shouted, the tickling sensation causing my entire body to tense. She was trying to hold in her laughter as I tried to squirm out of her grasp, "Naomi you bitch let me go!" I squealed, she shook her head and added another hand to the mix, "Please! I'm begging you." She only laughed.

Just as the elevator door opened Naomi's hand travelled a little too far south and it took me so much by surprise I rolled off of her lap and onto the floor just outside the elevator.

"You definitely don't get any dinner tonight," I groaned and pushed myself up onto my feet.

"Oh no, how ever will I live without peanut butter sandwiches and frozen pizza?" She snickered as she rolled past me to my front door. I stuck my tongue out at her and handed her the key. "Yeah, and mum thinks _I'm _the child."

"You are the child," I said, following her inside and setting my bag on the floor, "I really should start charging her for my babysitting services. Add on an extra fee for each time you tickle me."

"Oh you love it," She smiled and rolled into the kitchen, "Right then miss babysitter. I'm hungry, order me some food."

"I've got perfectly good peanut butter in the cupboards," I argued, she raised her eyebrows at me as she pulled a takeout menu out of the basket.

"I'll have the veggies and beef," She smiled, passing over the colourful paper. I groaned, but relented because really, I was starving and I'd much rather have Chinese than the anything I had in my flat.

I ordered our food and walked over to the fridge, in search of the wine I knew would be hidden within.

"White or red?" I asked Naomi.

"Does wine really go with chinese food?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

I shrugged, "It's either wine or vodka. And I'd rather not have a hangover tomorrow."

"Alright, white then," She said, "I think I need to take you shopping."

"Oh shut up," I laughed, grabbing the bottle of reisling.

"Seriously, Ems. You've got no food and the only drinks you have are alcoholic." I was about to retort but there was a knock at the door before I could, "well that was fast."

"I literally just got off the phone with the place."

Naomi shrugged, "Maybe they've got really good service," she offered as she made her way to the living room.

"There's money in my bag!" I shouted as I pulled the cork out of the wine. Naomi didn't respond, which was unusual because usually she'd argue me about paying, so I set down the bottle and walked toward the front door.

"Is Emily in?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah," Naomi replied as I rounded the counter, she turned and I knew she was about to shout until she saw me standing there.

"Alex?" I asked when I spotted my best friend standing in the hallway, "what the hell are you doing here?"

She shrugged, tears filling her already red rimmed eyes, "Nick cheated on me," She said, my heart broke hearing the pain in her voice, "and he took all my money. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Fuck babes," I said, walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her. She collapsed into me, sobs overtaking her body. "Nai can you grab her bag for me?" I asked, nodding my head towards the duffle sitting outside my door.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Alex said, pulling away from me, "I'm interrupting, I'll go." She hastily wiped the tears off of her face.

"Don't be silly," Naomi said with a sweet smile on her face, "we were just hanging out, you aren't interrupting anything." She grabbed Alex's bag before sticking her hand out, "I'm Naomi, by the way."

"I've heard a lot about you," Alex said, taking her hand and shaking it, "but really, I'll go. I'm sure I can find another friend to bother for the evening."

"Alex, shut up and get in here," I said when she tried to walk out of the flat, "you know you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need. And Naomi's telling the truth, we just ordered Chinese because I don't have any food. You aren't interrupting anything. In fact, I'd be more than happy if you'd join us."

"I really don't want to impose," She said, looking down at her hands.

"Alex, seriously. I've got wine and the foods coming and we're going to have a really long talk and get you drunk." She let out a laugh before he face scrunched up and she was crying again. "Oh, Lex," I said soothingly, pulling her into my arms again.

"I just, I thought he was special, you know?" She asked as i walked her over to the couch. I sat her down and rubbed a hand soothingly through her hair while Naomi fetched our wine from the kitchen.

"I know," I said, unsure of how else to reply. I was really shit at helping with breakups. I myself had only experienced three of them, and I didn't handle them well at all. "He's a prick, okay? You've known that for a while. It was only a matter of time before he really fucked something up. Now it's happened, and you can move on and find someone great, yeah?"

She gave me a weak smile and wiped the tears from under her eyes, "yeah, okay." She cleared her throat and sat up straight, "Now, i believe you mentioned alcohol?"

"I've got it right here," Naomi smiled, entering the room with three glasses and my bottle of vodka, "figured you might want something a little stronger than wine."

Alex looked over at me with an approving smile on her face, "I love her already."

* * *

**Sorry, bit of an abrupt ending. But i've got a bad headache and a lot of homework and I promised myself i'd get this up tonight, so it'll have to do. **

**I'll try to get the next post up for you guys by Friday, if not, then I'll have it on Sunday for sure :)**

**As always, feel free to tell me what you think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-**

**You guys are lovely, as always :)**

**And I'm gonna be honest, I originally only planned to have Alex in for a post or two, maybe another appearance waaay later on. But you guys seem to like her so I just had to bring her back :)**

**That being said, my original plan for this story is so far from what it's turning out to be, so at this point I'm as blind as you guys when it comes to what happens next lol. I'm hoping it still turns out okay though and that you guys are enjoying it :)**

**Anyways, this one's a bit short, but I think it's kind of necessary for you to get to know a bit more about certain things. **

**Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE.**

* * *

Naomi left shortly after we ate our food to give me and Alex some much needed best friend time. By ten o'clock Alex had drunk almost the entire bottle of vodka pretty much by herself. I would have joined in on more than one shot, but I had school in the morning and definitely did not want to wake up with a hangover.

"I think you've had enough for one evening," I said, pulling the bottle out of Alex's hand as she went to take another swig.

"No," She whined, trying to grab it back, "Emily I have a broken heart and the vodka is my plaster."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you puking on my couch," I said, she grunted and crossed her arms over her chest, "are you going to tell me what happened?"

"He fucked a slut and I caught him," she stated. I raised my eyebrows in an unimpressed manner and she groaned in response. "You know we've always had a kind of rocky relationship yeah?" I nodded, "but I loved him, and he loved me. So we made it work. This trip was supposed to be like the start of our lives together now that we're out of school and everything. And it was going fucking fantastic when we were in New Zealand and Australia."

"What happened?"

"India. When we got to India we started fighting over little mundane things and just pissing each other off more than usual. So one night I went out without him and actually enjoyed myself for the first time since we got there. He got so mad when I turned up drunk and assumed I'd like done something with another guy. I hadn't of course, but it didn't stop him from thinking I did." She paused, "anyways, that made us fight even more than we already were, and he spent two nights somewhere that wasn't with me. I didn't think anything of it until I came back from dinner with this group of girls I met and found a fucking bra in my bed. He tried to tell me it was mine, which was fucking insulting because I've got great tits and the bra I found was a fucking A cup. Do I look like I could fit into a fucking A cup?" I bit my lips to keep from laughing and shook my head, "Anyways, I told him to get the fuck out and that we were over and I was leaving, expecting him to like beg me to stay or something you know? But he didn't. He just fucking left. I didn't realise it until I was going to leave that he took my fucking wallet with him. So all I had was a couple hundred dollars cash and luckily my passport. I left that night and came straight here because I couldn't afford a plane ticket back to the states and you're like the only other person who actually fucking cares about me." She had tears welling in her eyes again so I wrapped my arm comfortingly around her shoulders, "He has everything Ems." she sobbed, "my credit card, my license, my fucking starbucks gift card. And my debit card. I have five thousand dollars in my bank and he's got fucking access to it because I'm a fucking idiot and gave him my PIN number."

"Jesus, can't you like, cancel them or something?"

She shrugged, "Haven't had the chance to try yet."

"Okay, well we'll do that first thing in the morning, yeah?" I offered, she nodded her head with a grateful smile, "for now though, you should go to bed. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous Emily," She said pulling herself out of my embrace, "I'm the one imposing, I can handle staying on a couch."

"Okay," I sighed and stood up, "Do you think you'll need a bucket?"

She rolled her eyes and stretched her arms before standing up.

"No I'll be fine," she said tiredly.

"Alright, I'll be back then." I smiled before walking into my bedroom. I gathered up some pillows and blankets and brought them back out to the couch before going into the kitchen and grabbing some water and painkillers. By the time I walked back out to the living room Alex was bundled under the covers with her eyes already closed.

"Emily?" She said quietly after I turned off the lights.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking back to her side. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with a grateful smile.

"Thanks for being a great friend," She sighed. I smiled and placed a tender kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes in response and I made to exit the room, "And Emily?" Her slightly slurred and sleep filled voice voice stopped me again, "I love you."

I smiled and turned on the entry light so Katie would be able to see when she got home, "I love you too."

I made my way into my bedroom and pulled out my phone as I laid down on my bed. Warm fuzzy feelings filled my body when I saw Naomi's name lighting up my screen.

**_Hey beautiful, how's Alex doing?_**

I smiled to myself at her concern as I typed out my reply.

_She's tucked in and sleeping, probably going to have a hangover tomorrow though. Thank you for giving us our time. I think she really needed it. _

**_No problem lover :) And let alex know she's more than welcome to come hang out with me at the caf if she gets bored while you're in class._**

I think my heart actually turned to mush at her selfless kindness. All my other girlfriends felt threatened by Alex, and only tolerated her because they had to. Naomi was going out of her way to make Alex feel welcome and happy. She really couldn't get any more perfect.

_Thank you so much babes, you're the best :)_

I looked down at her text and typed out a second reply.

_Did you really just shorten cafe by one letter?_

Her reply came moments later.

**_I know I am :)_**

**_And yes, I did. Problem?_**

_Yes actually. You shortened it by one letter. What's the point of that?_

**_Faster texting. Duh._**

_It was one bloody letter!_

**_Exactly. One letter less for me to type. _**

_You're impossible._

**_No, I'm clever._**

**_And innovative._**

**_And awesome._**

**_And sexy._**

_Naomi?_

**_Yes?_**

_Go to bed. _

* * *

I woke up the next morning a little after eight and was surprised to find a very content looking Alex sitting in the kitchen with a glass of water in front of her.

"What kind of uni student doesn't have coffee?" She asked accusingly as I walked into the room.

"I usually just get it from the cafe," I said, "and Katie doesn't drink it."

"Well, you should invest in some because coffee is my fuel for the day."

"Plan on staying here long do you?" I asked, eyebrows raised as I pulled out a couple slices of bread.

"No, I mean, I can find someone else to stay with until I find my own place if you need me to," She said, sounding suddenly dejected.

"Alex, I was joking," I assured her, "you can stay here as long as you'd like."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, as long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Thanks Ems," she smiled appreciatevely at me as I popped my bread in the toaster.

"So I've got classes basically from ten til three, but Naomi said you could go hang out with her at the cafe if you get bored."

"She did?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yep, and I usually head over there after classes as well."

"God you guys are really fucking adorable," she said and I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"How have things been going? I haven't talked to you since your first date, apart from last night."

"Things are really, really good," I said, the happiness I felt more than obvious in my voice, "She's my best friend," I said, "apart from you of course," I corrected myself quickly, she just brushed it off with a smile. I let my mind wander to the beauty that was Naomi and felt a smile sneaking its way onto my face, "I've never felt so at ease with someone before. You know? Like I don't have to filter myself around her. I can just be me," I took a deep breath and tried to figure out a way to put my feelings into words, "I've only known her for a month and a half and I already can't imagine a life without her in it."

"You love her," she said, it wasn't a question.

"More than anything or anyone else," I admitted with a sigh, Alex smiled brightly at me in return.

"I'm really fucking happy for you. You deserve to have someone like Naomi. Especially after Peyton." I had to stop myself from scowling at her name, "what happened with her anyways? I mean I know she treated you like shit but you never thought so. What made you realise it and dump her ass?"

I shrugged, surprised that I wasn't filled with dread and longing when I thought back to that day any more. I knew that was thanks to Naomi. "She broke up with me, actually. Said that if I wasn't going to uni with her she wanted to be able to fuck who she wants and when she wants to."

Alex's jaw hit the floor, "she said that?"

"No," I sighed, "but she might as well have. She said she loved me but if I wasn't willing to follow her she wanted to be able to explore new people and asked if I'd still be here when she returned."

"You told her no right?"

I shrugged again and felt my face flush, "not exactly. I told her I wanted to do exploring of my own as well, even though at the time I didn't, but I still told her I'd always only love her."

"which obviously isn't true," she said hesitantly, "right?"

"Of course not! I stopped loving her the second I met Naomi. If I ever even loved her at all."

"What do you mean 'if?" She asked, "you were crazy about her."

"Knowing how I feel around Naomi now, I think I was really only in love with the idea of love. Not actually with her."

"Well that's some deep shit," She said and I let out a laugh, "Your toast is burning." She pointed to the toaster which now had a steady stream of smoke rising from it.

"Fuck! See this is why I don't buy any bloody food!" I shouted as I dumped the blackened slices of bread onto the counter, "It's so much easier to have someone else make it for you."

"You're hopeless," Alex laughed.

"Yeah, well," I shrugged, dumping the bread into the bin, "guess this gives me an excuse to go to the cafe early," I smiled, "you coming with?"

She rolled her eyes, "hopeless in more ways than one."

I glared at her as I pulled on my coat, which of course only made her laugh. But really, I couldn't deny it. Because I was hopeless in the kitchen, and even more hopelessly in love.

* * *

**Woo! got it up a day early. I'm awesome and you're welcome.**

**haha, just kidding :) but seriously, hope it was enjoyable for you and I'll try to get more up soon but I'm traveling down to Illinois for the weekend and I'm not sure if I'll have the chance to get any up.**

**Review if you feel like it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-**

**Sorry for the wait internet people. College is currently making me its bitch and I've got no choice but to ****_actually _****do my work. It sucks. I know. but I don't really have a choice in the matter. **

**Anywho, can you believe it's already been seventeen chapters? I know I can't. I thought originally this would be a rather short story but we're already 17 chaps and 45k words in and the end is still pretty far away... I think you guys will forgive me for that though :)**

**Thanks AS ALWAYS for your lovely reviews :) I would love to thank you all personally, and I do try to send a PM to those of you who aren't anonymous, but I know I haven't gotten to all of you so sorry if I haven't shown you any personal love, I'm doing my best! lol. You guys are all lovely and I really do like freaking love you guys. Seriously. I never expected for so many people to be interested in something I had to write. **

**I'm rambling, I know, you're probably thinking 'christ Morgan, just get on with it already' so I will. Sorry if you don't like it, it's pretty much a filler but I think it's okay, maybe not. I don't know. You'll just have to read it and tell me :)**

**Okay, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

"Emily I'm stealing your girlfriend," Alex greeted as I walked into the cafe after classes that afternoon. I raised my eyebrows and eyed the two of them. They were sitting behind the counter, Alex in my usual spot, and both had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, sorry Ems," Naomi smirked, "Alex promised to cook me food instead of ordering takeout all the time. And she likes it when I shorten my words."

I shrugged and set my bag behind the counter, "That's okay," I sighed, "I've been seeing Effy behind your back anyways."

Naomi's smile faltered the slightest bit before she nonchalantly sat back in her chair, "Well then. I suppose it's been fun. Maybe we can do a double date sometime."

I smiled and put my hands on her shoulders, "I don't know, Effy and I usually prefer to spend our time _alone._"

"Oi! Too far Fitch!" she reprimanded, smacking my side. I smiled and moved my hands to her neck before tilting her head up to me. I slowly pressed my lips to hers and felt her breath hitch as I deepened the kiss.

"Don't worry," I assured her as I pulled away, "you're the only girl for me, Campbell." She smiled and rested her forehead against mine. It was impossible not to get lost in her eyes when she looked up at me with as much adoration as she was in that moment.

"God you two are sickly in love," Alex groaned, breaking me out of my Naomi trance. I smiled down at Naomi, making it clear I wasn't denying Alex's words despite the fact that I had yet to actually _say _I loved her. She smiled just as big in return and kissed me again before pulling me down onto her lap. Her arms immediately wrapped around my waist and pulled my back flush against her.

"So did you work out your bank issues?" I asked, turning my head in Alex's direction.

"Yeah I called and cancelled all my cards this morning. Luckily the only thing he's bought in the last two days is a case of beer and a couple of meals from McDonalds."

"Thank god," I sighed in relief. A customer walked in just then and I moved to get off of Naomi's lap but she just gripped me tighter and rotated us so we were facing the counter.

"He still has my fucking Starbucks card though," Alex sulked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at her, "Lex, it's just a giftcard. It's not like it's got your entire life savings on it."

"No, but it still had a good fifteen dollars on it. And I fucking love Starbucks."

Naomi listened as the customer ordered and I had to try really hard not to laugh at his puzzled expression.

"Well, your best friend works at a cafe ten thousand times better than Starbucks, so you'll just have to settle for coffee from us." She grunted and childishly crossed her arms over her chest before sitting back in her chair.

"One turkey club," Naomi repeated, writing in her neat block print on an order slip, "and a chamomile tea, coming right up." She smiled politely at the man and he nodded before walking over to wait at one of the tables, "could you go grab these Ems?" She asked, gently patting my leg.

"Sure thing," I smiled and kissed her cheek. I grabbed the order out of her hand and walked back into the kitchen, "One turkey club please, Laney," I said to the brown haired girl currently leaning against one of the stainless steal counters.

"Hey, Emily," She smiled as she started to prepare the sandwich, "I didn't know you were here."

"I only just got done with classes," I said as I started preparing the tea.

"I figured, you spend just about every free second you get here don't you?" She teased, I felt my face beginning to flush, she laughed and held the sandwich out for me to take, "tell Naomi she can go, I've got to get my son from school so I'm closing up shop early."

"Will do," I smiled, "I'll see you later." She waved and smiled at me as I walked out of the kitchen. "Laney said you can go. She's closing up shop," I said as I handed the guy his meal. He thanked me before walking out of the cafe. "You want to come over to mine for a bit?"

"Or," She said, grabbing my waist and spinning me around so I was facing her, "You could come to mine."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Naomi had pretty much refused to let me over to her place since we started dating, so this was definitely a shock, "you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am," She smiled and kissed my hand, "the only reason I haven't had you sooner is because of my mum. But she's in London so we don't have to worry about her."

"You still live with your mum?" Alex asked, "aren't you like twenty five or something?"

"Twenty one thank you very much," Naomi said, narrowing her eyes at Alex, "and yes I still live with my mum. It's free and I quite enjoy having someone to cook for me all the time."

"Don't you technically still live with your mum?" I asked, looking at Alex quizzically.

"No I don't live anywhere. I'm a nomad traveling the lands."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag, "right, well nomad, I'm heading over to my girlfriends house if that's alright with you."

"Yeah that's fine," she sighed and stood up, taking a moment to stretch out her muscles.

"Why don't you come with us?" Naomi offered, I looked over at her with adoration in my eyes. There she was again, putting the happiness of my best friend before anything, "We can hang out for a bit and then I can cook us some dinner."

"Okay," Alex smiled, "Thanks."

Naomi shot her a friendly smile in return and I went to the back to fetch her chair. When I returned both of them were laughing and I couldn't help but smile at the interaction. They actually seemed to like each other. It wasn't forced or fake, they genuinely enjoyed each other's company, and I couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were pulling up in front of a charming yellow house with an even brighter front door. It was so perfectly 'Gina Campbell' I had to actually laugh at the sight of it.

"You think my house is funny do you?" Naomi asked, looking over at me with her eyebrows raised.

"No! Of course not, it just suits your mum that's all," I explained, looking at the bike on the front porch and the perfectly groomed garden.

"Yeah it does kind of scream hippie doesn't it?" She smirked as she shut off her vehicle. I nodded with a laugh and got out of the car. Alex and I followed her up the ramp and into the house. Inside it was bright and welcoming. Posters for different organizations adorned several of the walls while the rest of the space was filled with various pictures.

"Oh my god is this you?" Alex asked, looking closely at one of the pictures. I walked up next to her and snorted at the picture of a small child standing stark naked in the middle of a garden with mud covering almost every inch of her body.

"Yeah," Naomi said proudly, "It was right after the first protest I went to with my mum. It was against genetically modified foods and we marched around in the pouring rain for hours in front of a factory. I got a bit excited with all of the mud and mum wouldn't let me inside until I hosed off."

"I can see that," I laughed, looking at the proud smile on the small Naomi's face. She was absolutely beaming in the picture. Like she had just accomplished the most important task in the entire world. "You were adorable."

"Yeah you were, what happened?" Alex said with a cheeky smile. I elbowed her in the ribs and we both followed Naomi into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Naomi offered, opening up the fridge.

Alex and I both nodded in confirmation and Naomi pulled out three beers. I raised my eyebrows and very obviously glanced over at the clock. It was only barely after four.

"Don't give me that look, it's just a can of beer. It won't kill you," She said, thrusting the can into my hands. I shrugged and opened it, if Naomi and Alex didn't have a problem with early drinking on a work/school night, why should I?

A half hour later Naomi was in front of the cooker, stirring some amazing smelling vegetables while I was sitting at the table idly chatting with Alex. Naomi had her phone plugged into a speaker and music was quietly playing in the background, I was paying little attention to it until 'No Light No Light' came on. Naomi glanced back at me and I knew exactly what she why she was looking so regretful. It was the song that had caused our big fight, the one that ended in me not speaking to her for a week.

I smiled at her, assuring her it was okay, she was forgiven, and I stood up, starting to dance even before my feet were on the ground. I danced my way over to her and kissed her gingerly on the lips before looking straight into her striking blue eyes, "Dance with me," I said quietly. She looked sorrowful as she grabbed my hands in hers and wove our fingers together.

"I can't," she said sadly, "not yet. I will someday, but for now, watching you is good enough for me." I felt sad for her just then, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. Her words were meant to make me feel better, but all they did was make me worry more. Was Naomi really ever going to be able to stand on her feet again? Would she ever have the joy of walking barefoot on the beach, or hike through a forest, even if it was with crutches? I didn't know, and for the first time it seemed like she didn't either.

* * *

The dinner Naomi cooked us was divine, and Alex left shortly after we were finished eating so Naomi and I had the evening to ourselves. I got the grand tour of the house, not including upstairs because Naomi had no way of getting up there, and I absolutely loved it. Gina had the most random decorations set up all over the place, little mementos from protests and little pieces of hers and Naomi's lives. They ordinarily wouldn't go together, but somehow in this house they worked, and made it absolutely wonderful.

We settled in Naomi's room a little after nine. It was a random room off of the living room that had been added on after the accident because Naomi couldn't get up the stairs and it was cheaper than buying a whole new house. It suited her well, similar posters to the ones downstairs on one wall, pictures of her and her friends and family on the other, and lots of colour. She even had a rainbow flag hanging off the side of her wardrobe.

"I don't know how I ever questioned your homosexuality," I laughed as I sat down on her bed, "you're like, painfully gay aren't you?"

"Yeah you don't have the best gaydar do you? I mean christs sake my mums cafe is like an exploded gay bomb. Did you not notice the theme of the place was rainbows?"

"I thought she just liked colours," I shrugged, feeling my face flush.

Naomi scooted herself up to the top of the bed so she was leaning against the headboard and pulled me up next to her, "you're adorable, you know that?" she asked, looking down at me with adoration in her eyes.

"I've been told once or twice," I smiled cheekily, but it faded instantly when I felt her smooth lips against mine. It was a short kiss, but didn't lack power or passion, when she pulled away I was actually breathless, "what was that for?"

She shrugged and moved her face forward again, so her lips were brushing against mine, "I really, _really, _like kissing you," she whispered before pulling me into her again.

Our lips moved together slowly, the same passion still there, and after a few moments my tongue brushed against her lips and she granted me immediate access to her mouth. The groan she let out as our tongues moved together sent a flood of arousal through my body, the heat settling between my legs.

In a moment I brought my left leg up and over hers so that I was straddling her and pushed her so she was laying down on the bed. She let out a shocked yelp at the action but didn't let it stop her lips from moving. She brought her mouth off of mine and kissed a trail from my ear down to my chin before making her way down my neck. I let out a moan and involuntarily ground my hips against hers as she licked the sensitive spot just behind my ear.

I pulled her face against mine again and let my hands begin to wander as hers did the same. Our mouthes moved in synchrony as our hands explored each others bodies. Hers travelled down before settling on my arse, I let out a moan as she squeezed and pulled me closer into her. My left hand was now pressed against her smooth stomach, under her shirt so there was no fabric between us. I felt her body shudder as my hand rose higher and higher. I felt a piercing in her belly button, before moving up against her ribs, and finally up to the bottom of her bra. Her breath hitched and her lips ceased movement when I kept my hand in place. A moment later she started kissing me again and I took it as confirmation that I was okay to continue. I cupped her right breast in my hand and moaned at the feel of her nipple hardening through the fabric.

My right hand seemed to be moving on its own and had somehow ended up at the top of her jeans. I brushed my fingers across the skin right there and when Naomi tore her lips from mine before attaching them gain to my neck I reached for the button and undid it as quickly as my trembling fingers would allow. I got the button undone and the zip down, but as soon as I went to lift myself off of her so I could pull her jeans down she tensed up. Her hands pulled away from my body and her mouth and eyes snapped shut.

"Naoms?" I asked breathlessly, removing my hand from under her shirt and gently cupping her face, "babe are you okay?" I brought my other hand up and rested it on her shoulder, watching as she slowly nodded her head.

"I haven't," she said quietly, finally opening her eyes, "not since the accident, and I don't know if, I mean I just,"

"Shh," I shushed her, putting my finger over her lips, "we don't have to okay?"

"I want to," she said quietly, "I do, but I'm scared because I don't know if I can."

I nodded sadly in understanding before softly kissing her lips, "when you're ready, we'll figure it out together okay?"

She nodded again and I climbed off of her before settling down next to her and resting my head on her shoulder. "Why are you so perfect?" she asked after we laid there silently for a while.

"I'm not," I said truthfully through a yawn, my eyelids feeling heavier and heavier by the moment, "I just care about you." I couldn't see it, but I could feel her smile as she pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "and Nai?" I said, she hummed in response, "I looked it up, what you said to me the other day?" her arm stiffened around me so I snuggled myself closer into her, reassuring her that it was okay, but I didn't speak. I had made sure to memorize exactly what she had whispered to me that night, and when I got the chance I asked a French kid in my english class what it meant. I hadn't remembered it correctly, but he seemed to be able to figure out what I had said, and when he relayed the meaning to me my heart swelled ten thousand times its size and i felt like i was flying. I could hear Naomi's breaths slowing, but I knew she was still awake, so I finally spoke as I felt sleep starting to wash over my body, "I'm falling in love with you too," I whispered. Her breath caught in her throat, but if she had any response after that I wouldn't know because as soon as the words were out a beautiful dreamless sleep was consuming me.

* * *

**So, yeah...**

**I've got the next few posts actually planned out so hopefully I'll type them a bit faster. but no promises because I've got a big test thursday that I need to be responsible and study for.**

**Let me know your thoughts! things you liked, things you didn't, favorite line, blah blah blah. I think I'm becoming a review whore. I seriously can't get enough of 'em. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-**

**I'm super tired so this is gonna be a short author's note. I give out my usual thanks, your reviews are so lovely and I just seriously love you guys. HUGS ALL AROUND!**

**This is a short one and was really hard for me to write because I just couldn't get the ideas out of my brain and turn them into words very well so I apologize in advance for the slightly more shitty writing than what you're used to. But I figured you guys would rather have this than nothing because if I waited until I was satisfied with it we'd probably be here for a couple decades...**

**Anywho, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Skins belongs to people who don't deserve it. **

* * *

"Does it still count as a walk of shame if it's in the afternoon?" Alex asked as I walked into my flat after work the next day.

The heat rushed to my face and I scowled at the smug smirk on her face.

"It's not a walk of shame if you don't actually have sex."

"You didn't?" She asked, sounding a lot more surprised than I thought she should.

"Nope," I said, unwilling to go into any more detail than that. She got the hint and scooted over on the sofa, making room for me to sit down next to her.

"So what was that all about yesterday? When Naomi said she'll dance with you someday."

I shrugged, "She's been doing therapy and stuff for a few years, hoping someday she'll be able to use her legs again, even if it's just with crutches."

"Can't she just use leg braces to do that?" she asked, I looked over at her, making sure my confusion was evident, "There was a kid in my high school who was paralyzed. He had even less movement than Naomi does and he was able to walk around with crutches if he had his braces on."

"Really?" I asked, a spark of hope lighting up inside me. She nodded her head with a smile, I immediately got out my laptop.

A rush of excitement washed through me as I googled information on leg braces. I spent hours doing it, thoughts of Naomi standing up to kiss me, holding my hand as she walked or just simply being able to go into my parent's house without my help rushing through my mind. It usually felt wrong to imagine Naomi doing those things with me because I wasn't sure if she'd ever really be able to, and I didn't like wishing for those things when all i really needed was Naomi herself. But these braces could give her a real chance at being able to get up on her feet again. Which was something I knew she'd give anything for.

* * *

My excitement didn't fade for the rest of the night, and only increased throughout the day on Thursday. Alex went to search for a job on Thursday afternoon and shortly after she left Naomi was knocking at my door.

"Hey beautiful," Naomi greeted me when I opened the door. The seemingly permanent smile on my face only grew and I quickly kissed her before stepping out of her way and letting her in, "why are you in such a good mood?" She asked as she followed me into the living room. I skipped over to the couch and picked up my laptop, anxious to show her all of the options I had found. I had no idea how much more mobile she could be with leg braces before Alex mentioned them, and after doing my research I was astounded by the seemingly endless possibilities. The idea of them alone had me ready to drag Naomi to go get her legs fitted as soon as possible.

"Alex and I were talking yesterday," I said, "and she told me about this kid at her school who is paralyzed," I continued, her happy expression slowly turned into one of confusion, "and he's got even less function than you, but he uses these braces and he can get around on crutches instead of having to use a wheelchair," if I hadn't been so excited myself, I might have paid more attention to the fact that Naomi's smile was fading instead of growing like I'd hoped. But I was too focused on all the information I had acquired, so I set my laptop on her lap anyways, browser opened to a page full of information on possible leg braces, "If you got these you'd be able to get up and move about. All you have to do is lock the knee joints and they keep your legs straight so you can stand and you can use crutches to be able to get around." My smile was splitting my face in half, but by this point Naomi's was nonexistent.

"Are you having a fucking laugh?" She asked, the anger in her eyes and voice tore the smile off of my face and took away my ability to speak. This was not the reaction I was expecting. _At all._

"What?" I stammered, "no, I was just,"

"Just what? Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" she demanded, "Fucking leg braces?"

"I, I thought you'd want them. So you could walk," I stammered.

She glared at me for a few moments, fury in her eyes, and then practically threw my laptop onto the couch and picked up her bag, "Fuck you Emily." She spat, "I'm done." She said and made her way out of the room. I stared at the spot she had just vacated until the front door slammed shut and snapped me out of my confused trance.

I stumbled backwards until my legs hit the couch and I collapsed into a heap next to my laptop. I'd seen Naomi mad before, more than once. She'd get mad at wankers who decided to make a comment about her legs, or about her sexuality, and she'd be furious at them as she called them out on their ignorance. I'd seen her angry with her mum when she teased Naomi just a bit too far. She never yelled at her, but she'd get that look that says 'shut the fuck up, I don't want to speak with you'. I'd seen her mad at Effy for hundreds of different reasons. Heard the hurtful words she sometimes said to her absolute best friend. She'd been cross with me more than once as well. But I had never, _ever,_ seen her with so much undisguised anger in her eyes. She looked like I'd betrayed her. And for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what the hell I had done wrong.

* * *

I didn't move from the couch, so curled up in the corner of the cushions is exactly how Alex found me when she returned a little over an hour later. I was lost in my thoughts, trying to figure out what I did for Naomi to be so _so _angry with me. And what the fuck did she mean by 'I'm done'? Was she done with the conversation, or done with me?

"Emily," Alex said, hesitantly approaching me. I turned to look at her, but I knew my stare was vacant. "Ems are you okay?" She asked, the concern in her voice was all it took to break me out of my confused daze, the confusion exited my brain through a sudden stream of tears rolling down my face. Sobs overtook my body and moments later Alex was pulling me into her arms, speaking soothing words into my ear.

"I've never seen her so angry before," I whispered as my sobs died down. Alex silently brushed her fingers through my hair, "I, I don't even know what I did."

"What happened?"

"I showed her the stuff about the leg braces," I explained, "I was so excited because I thought she would be too, you know? It's a way for her to get out of her chair and I thought she'd want it. But she just flipped. She yelled at me for sticking my nose where I shouldn't, but I don't even know what she means!" I took a few deep breaths before continuing, "and then she said 'Fuck you Emily, I'm done' and left."

"Done with what?"

"I don't know!" I said, more tears welling in my eyes, "I don't even know what I did wrong, but whatever it is might have made her break up with me." I had a fresh stream of tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey, she didn't break up with you, she's just angry. Maybe something happened at work and she took it out on you because you were there," I shrugged, wishing she was right but knowing she wasn't. If something had happened prior to her arrival she wouldn't have been so happy when I first opened the door, "I'm sure things will be back to normal by the time you show up to work tomorrow."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. If I agreed with her, I could be giving myself false hope that this, whatever the fuck this was, would just blow over. And if it didn't it would devastate me that much more. But if I _didn't _agree with her, it was admitting that there _was _a serious problem that might not be able to be fixed. I wasn't anywhere near ready to think about the possibility of that being true.

* * *

**Wow, that really was short. Sorry!**

**And I know it kind of seems stupid but I'm going somewhere with all of this and I needed their fight to be over this but I couldn't figure out how to make it happen so I've decided this will just have to do!**

**Also, don't hate me for making them fight, ****_something_**** had to happen eventually right? I mean if it didn't i'd have to end this rather soon and i definitely don't want to do that...**

**wow so much for short authors notes... **

**Reviews? let me know your angry thoughts about how shitty it is and how much you want them to be skipping through a field instead of having pointless fights. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-**

**So, you guys are kinda sorta the best internet people ever?**

**Just thought I'd throw that out there.**

**Um, no big ranting speech today, just my thanks for reading really!**

**I'm not sure when I'll have time to write more because that's literally all I've done all day and i REALLY need to do some work, so i hope this will be sufficient for at least a couple of days!**

**Also, nobody's said anything about it but it honestly pisses ****_me _****off so I have to throw it out there that yes, I am absolutely aware that cafe has an accent on the E. But I use pages on my computer and I have no idea how to get said accent to appear. My deepest apologies to any grammar Nazi's out there.**

**Jesus, every time I say I'm not gonna rant I end up ranting...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this! or at least don't hate it...**

**Disclaimer: skins is sadly not mine**

* * *

Gina returned to work on Friday. Naomi didn't.

I tried calling her and texting her but she wouldn't answer. And when I asked Gina about it on Friday afternoon she gave me a sympathetic look and said her daughter was a stubborn cow, ending the conversation there.

My texts and calls continued to go unanswered through the night, so even though I wasn't on the schedule, I got dressed early Saturday morning and made my way down to the cafe. To my extreme disappointment, Gina was stood behind the counter instead of her moody daughter.

"Is she here?" I asked sternly as I approached the counter. She shook her head and handed me one of my favourite treats; a chocolate croissant. "Is she coming in today?"

"No," she sighed, "She's gotten into one of her moods so I doubt she'll be leaving her room any time soon."

My shoulders slouched in defeat, "Would it be alright if I swung by the house?"

"I don't think that's the best idea love," she said sympathetically, "I don't know what you two are bickering about but whatever it is has got Naomi very angry and she'll only lash out at you."

"But I don't even know what we're fighting about!" I said exasperatedly, "we were fine and then she just flipped and now, now I don't even know if I have a girlfriend anymore."

"Just give her some time love, she's a stubborn little shit and when she's mad there's no stopping it, but she cares about you. A lot more than she's ever cared about someone. Whatever all this is will fix itself up eventually."

"How? How will it get fixed if I don't even know what I've done wrong? Or if she won't even talk to me?"

"Like I said, just give it time. I'm making her come into work on Monday if she has any desire to keep her job, so you'll be able to talk to her then alright?"

I sighed, a small sliver of relief washing over me. Two days. I could handle two days. Maybe. "Okay, thanks Gina."

"Any time, would you like anything else?"

"No, I'm just gonna go sulk for the rest of the weekend I think," I sighed, she gave me another look of sympathy, "thanks for the croissant."

She smiled and nodded as I reluctantly exited the shop.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day and that night sulking, much to Katie and Alex's annoyance. I sat on the sofa doing my coursework and listening to depressing music until finally retiring to my bedroom for an unusually early night.

By the time I woke up my self pity was gone, and I was just sort of numb to it. I stopped trying to get a hold of Naomi, hoping maybe that would inspire her to contact me, but she didn't. I spent the day with Alex and Katie, we went for lunch and did some completely unneeded shopping before heading over to the pub. I tried to enjoy myself and I did at some points, but I still couldn't stop my brain from overanalyzing everything and trying in vain to figure out how I was supposed to fix whatever was wrong.

By the time I was walking into the cafe on Monday the pain and numbness were gone, and only anger remained. Anger at Naomi for not having the decency to tell me what I did wrong, for looking at me a way no lover ever should. And anger at myself for not being able to figure out what the problem even was.

Seeing Naomi only made everything worse, because I wanted nothing more than to slap her for being a tit, and kiss her because she was so beautiful, but she wouldn't even look at me.

I spent five hours in the cafe with her and the only time she even acknowledged my existence was when she gave me orders. And she didn't even speak to me when she did that, she only handed me an order slip without even a glance in my direction.

When I went home that night my anger was intensified but I also felt sad all over again, so I spent the night angrily sulking and continued to be that way through my classes on Tuesday. I was walking out of my English lecture, ready to go home, a 'don't talk to me' expression firmly on my face, when I ran into someone I was not at all expecting to see.

"Effy?" I asked, walking up to the blue eyed brunette sitting on the steps just outside the lecture hall.

"Lets walk," She said, not even bothering to wait for a response before she started walking.

"Effy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Naomi is a mess, and you need to fix it."

"I don't even know what I did!" I yelled, receiving a few curious glances from other students walking around us.

"I know," Effy said calmly, "Naomi is a complex person," she said, I rolled my eyes. As if I hadn't already figured _that _out. "She has this demeanour, like she's the toughest chick you'll ever meet. Like nothing anybody says or does can get to her, because she just doesn't give a fuck."

"I know, that's one of the things I love most about her," I said, Effy stopped walking for a moment and smirked at me, before continuing on again.

"The thing is, with you it's different. With you she _does _care about what you think."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I wasn't in the mood to think about this again. My brain was already actively melting from all of the stress.

"I'm not going to go into detail with what I know Naomi's thinking, because those are her emotions and feelings and if she wants you to know them then she will tell you,"

"Effy,"

"But I'm going to tell you that you need to talk to her. She's really hurting right now and she's refusing to talk to anybody about why, she's just letting it eat away at her."

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. We walked silently for a while, until I realised we were less than a block away from Cafe Campbell "I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to her."

"Anything," She shrugged as the cafe came into view, "I'll see you later."

I was about to protest but she was already walking in the opposite direction. She really could be a pain in the fucking arse sometimes.

I shook it off and walked toward the cafe. As usual, Naomi was sat behind the counter waiting for business to pick up. And as usual, just the sight of her made my heart flutter in anticipation. Not because of the situation we were currently in, simply because any time I was around her my heart seemed to forget how to function properly.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the cafe. She looked up from her phone, her usual happy employee smile fading as soon as she saw me. My heart twinged in pain at that. I much preferred when her smile grew at the sight of me.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich please," I requested when I walked up to the counter. She looked at me for a moment before writing on the pad of paper in front of her.

"Can I get anything else for you?" she asked, her voice monotone.

"Yeah, an explanation would be kind of nice," I said, her shoulders immediately tensed up, "I don't know what I've done to upset you, but whatever it is, I'm sorry okay? I would never _ever _do anything to intentionally hurt you. And this whole silent treatment thing you're pulling is absolutely _killing _me because I don't know if we're okay or if we're about to break up."

She sighed and looked at me, her lower lip quivering. I wanted nothing more than to cup her face in my hands and still it with a kiss. But then she broke our eye contact and looked down at the sheet in front of her. "For here or to go?" she asked quietly, my heart actually shattered.

I shrugged and shook my head as a single tear rolled down my cheek, "just forget it," I said quietly as I turned to leave.

I took a deep, unsteady breath when the door closed behind me, attempting to calm myself before continuing my trek home. I was about halfway home when I heard my name being called from behind me. I tried to ignore the way my heart skipped a beat when I looked behind me and saw Naomi wheeling herself toward me.

"Emily, please!" She shouted when I continued walking. I stopped and watched as she approached me, panting slightly.

"What, Naomi?" I asked, all of my fight gone.

She silently looked at me, after a few moments I'd had enough so I turned to leave, "Wait, please," She begged, grabbing my hand and pulling me back, "can we go somewhere?"

I looked into her blue eyes, the ones I could so easily get lost in forever, and knew I couldn't deny her anything. "Where?"

"Anywhere."

* * *

The anywhere I took her to was my place. The place I went to whenever I wanted to just be by myself with my thoughts. It was about a twenty minute drive from my flat and I first discovered it when I ran away from my grandparents house that was nearby when I was eight. I had gotten into a fight with Katie, I'm not even sure what over, and decided I'd rather live in the sand by the lake than with her.

After that I returned every time I went to my grandparents, until I was old enough to take the bus and get there from my own house as well. It was my peace, my solitude.

Naomi didn't ask questions as she drove, she just listened to my directions until I told her to pull into the parking lot that lead to the beach. "a beach?" she asked when she turned off the car. I nodded my head and unbuckled my seatbelt without a word, "Em, I can't really do sand in my chair," she said sadly. I froze with my hand on the door handle. Scolding myself for being so careless and not even thinking about that. I tried to think of another way to get to our inevitable destination but the only way was through the sand. I glanced around for any solutions, before the most obvious one popped into my brain. I got out of the car and rounded it to her side, opening the door and squatting down in front of her with my back facing her.

"Hop on," I said.

"You can't be serious," she said. I looked over my shoulder at her, making it clear that I most definitely was serious. "There's no way you'll be able to carry me."

"Naomi, I was a dancer for ten years, do you have any idea how much muscle I have built up in that time?"

"You were a dancer?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I sighed, kind of wondering how she didn't know that by now. It made me sad to realise that we didn't know each other nearly as well as I felt like we did, "It's my favourite thing in the world," I said, "but that's not the point, just get on my back."

She hesitated, but maneuvered her legs out of the car and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I gripped under her legs and hoisted her up before closing the car door. It took a few unsteady jumps to adjust her weight, and it was difficult to carry her without her being able to hold on with her legs, but it was still doable.

I could feel her breath on my neck as I walked along the beach, and prayed to whatever deity that was listening that she couldn't feel how fast my heart was beating.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked, her lips right next to my ear. I had to bite my lip in order to stop myself from shuddering.

"My place," I said simply, not willing to give anything else away.

The closer to my little secluded place we got the more at peace I felt, and when the little group of trees at the end of the sand came into view I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. I maneuvered us through the greenery and into the small clearing, immediately smiling at the beauty of it. It was an extremely small space, only about three metres wide and maybe five metres long. Across from where I entered was a cluster of huge boulders, to the right was the lake that the rest of the beach lined, and everything else was surrounded by trees.

I walked over and gently set Naomi on one of the boulders before sitting down right next to her. We sat in silence for a while, just watching the water of the lake rippling. Even with another person there with me, I felt the familiar solitude wash over me, and I closed my eyes to relish in it.

"I was sixteen when I had my first girlfriend," Naomi said eventually. I opened my eyes and looked up at her in confusion, but she was looking at the water. "I was crazy about her. She was beautiful and daring and dangerous." Her forehead was scrunched in concentration, so I waited for her to continue, "We were still together when the accident happened. And she was by my bedside for two straight weeks while I was in a medically induced coma. The only time she left was when my mum made her go home to shower and change. Other than that she was always there with me, even though I didn't know the difference." She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, "she was so happy when I woke up. The happiest I'd ever seen her in my life. She said she didn't know what she would have done if I died, that she loved me more than anything in the world," her hands were shaking now, so I reached over and gently held them with my own. She looked up at me, only for a brief moment, but it was long enough for me to see the absolute devastation in her eyes, "and then, I tried to get up to use the toilet, and I couldn't feel my legs." she blinked and a tear rolled down her face. She looked away from me again, but left her hands where they were, "she stuck around for a little while after that, but as soon as we realised I was paralyzed she started becoming detached. She tried talking to doctors and seeing what my options were and stuff, seeing if there was anything they could do to get me to walk again. She claimed it was for my own good, because it was what I wanted. But I knew it was only for her benefit. She didn't want a broken girlfriend, so she would do whatever she could to fix me." she took another deep breath, "she tried to talk me into surgeries and experimental treatments and anything else under the sun while I was in hospital. And then when I got out, and she realised I couldn't be fixed, she left. Told me it was too much to deal with, and she wanted a normal relationship with a normal person." My heart broke at her words, and again when she looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks, "When you brought up the leg braces," she struggled with her words, and everything suddenly made sense. Successfully making me feel like the biggest prick in Bristol, "I want to be good enough for you," she sobbed, I had tears forming in my own eyes now, "I thought I was, and then you brought them up and I can't stop thinking that you're finally realising how broken I am. You're trying to fix me and I don't know if I _can _be fixed." I shook my head and gently cupped her face before pulling her into me.

"Naomi, you are so," I struggled for the right words as I felt her shaking against me. I wiped away my own tears before hugging her tighter, "The leg braces weren't about me wanting you to be normal or anything like that. I just, I know how hard you've been working to be able to walk and I thought it could help you. That's all it was. You're more than good enough for me. I don't want to fix you. There's nothing to _be _fixed. You're perfect in every single way and I wish you would see that," I took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not perfect," she mumbled into my chest.

"You are to me," I said quietly.

"How?"

"Because, you just are. I love that you don't take peoples shit, and that you're not afraid to have your own opinions. I love that you care about things that don't even really affect your life. I love that you eat the bottom of your muffin first and that you play stupid games with me while we're working and you tickle me and tease me and still manage to make me feel beautiful when I've had an absolutely shit day. I love your beautiful eyes and the tiny dimple on your nose and how soft your hair is. I want to hate that you're so stubborn and unwilling to open up to me at times, but I can't even do that because I love _you._ I love everything about you and that makes you absolutely perfect to me."

I was practically panting by the end of my speech, and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to rip through my chest and run away. Naomi pulled away from me and looked up at me, a million and one different emotions flashing through her eyes. I counted to six before her lips were on mine. It was a kiss full of passion and love and just everything, but it was over before I even knew what was going on, and I was being pulled into a crushing hug, forcing me into Naomi's lap.

"I don't deserve you," She said, her voice muffled by my neck. "I don't deserve you, but I'm _so _fucking happy I've got you. I'm sorry Emily. For everything I've done and everything I'll ever do. You're the best part of my life right now and I don't want to mess this up," She took a deep breath and gently pulled away, briefly kissing my lips again, before looking into my eyes and saying the only thing I've ever wanted to hear, "I love you too."

* * *

**...**

**Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-**

**I apologize for many things.**

**One, for the delay. Two, for the length. And three, for the post itself. I'm not exactly happy with it but I'm not doing much to change it because this is already my second time writing this (first attempt was eaten by my devil computer) and I don't have time to rewrite it AGAIN. So, please accept my apologies!**

**Also, I did a thing guys. I made a tumblr. I honestly have no idea how to use it or what I'm even supposed to do on it, but it's there if you ever feel like stalking me.**

**And of course, my usual thanks for reviews and favorites and follows. You guys are incredible as always. Seriously, you're the best little internet people ever and I love you all!**

**Uhm... thats about all I have to say. This chaps a complete filler, a shitty one at that, but I need a stepping stone to get to the next part of the story sooo you'll just have to deal with it :)**

**Hopefully the next post won't take so long, but no promises cause I've got a test wednesday and a paper to write among many other uninteresting college things i've got to do.**

**Hope you don't hate it too much!**

**Disclaimer: don't own skins. never have, sadly never will.**

* * *

We stayed laying on that boulder long enough that I completely lost track of time. I had dozed off at some point and woke up to the feeling of Naomi running her fingers through my hair as the sun began to set. She was quietly humming a nameless tune and it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Not because she had an amazing voice, in fact she was quite pitchy, but because she sounded happy.

"Have a good nap?" She asked softly as I stirred in her embrace. I smiled and nodded my head as I stretched out my arms.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour," she said, "have a long day?"

"a long couple of days actually," I admitted, "It's stressful having a stubborn cow for a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," she said her voice solemn, "about everything. Especially the way I reacted when you brought up the braces."

"I really was only trying to help you."

"I know," she sighed, "It just brought back extremely painful memories and I felt like I was being abandoned again."

"Naomi, I would never," I assured her, grasping her hand in mine. She looked over at me, a small understanding smile on her face.

"I know that Ems," She assured me, "I have a bad habit of assuming the worst in people."

"Even me?"

"Especially you," she said and my heart sank.

"But," she cut me off by squeezing my hand.

"It's easier, assuming the worst in people," she explained, "because then it'll make it even better if you prove me wrong. It's better than hoping for the best and being let down." I looked at her with sadness in my eyes.

"You can hope for the best with me babe," I told her, cupping her face in my hands, "I'll do everything in my power to never, _ever _let you down."

"I know." she leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss on my lips, "it's getting dark, why don't we get out of here."

I looked into her eyes for a few more moments before standing up and positioning myself in front of her.

She climbed up onto my back and our walk began in silence. It wasn't until I turned to walk up toward the car park that Naomi spoke, "Are you busy on Thursday morning?" She asked as I stepped off of the sand and onto the gravel.

"I've got class at ten, why?"

"I'm going to take you somewhere with me," she said and I could feel her smiling into my neck, "I'll pick you up at half seven and have you back in plenty time for class okay?"

"Okay," I giggled and unlocked the car, "are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

She kissed me on the cheek before I turned to set her down in the driver's seat, "You'll find out on Thursday," she said, "but don't worry, I think you'll enjoy it."

I turned looked at her skeptically for a moment before rolling my eyes and quickly pecking her lips. She had a new sparkle in her eyes and I couldn't help but look at them for a few more moments, soaking in her pure happiness, before backing away and closing the door.

* * *

"You're spending the night," I said to Naomi as she pulled up in front of my flat and I unbuckled my seatbelt. She raised her eyes in amusement as she put the car in park.

"I am?"

I nodded with a smile, "It's not up for negotiation," I said simply and got out of the car. I half expected her to drive away, but to my immense pleasure she opened her door and got out of the car.

"I'm gonna have to borrow some clothes to sleep in if that's all right," She said as we walked toward the back of my building, "and I have to leave at like seven so I have time to go home and shower before class in the morning."

"Whatever makes you happy darling," I said and held open the door.

She was silent until we got into the elevator and she gently rubbed her fingers along my forearm before lacing them with mine, "You make me happy."

All I could do was smile at her as the elevator started to move. I didn't stop smiling until we were opening my front door and Alex's voice filled our ears.

"Ems is that you?" Her voice yelled through the flat.

"Yeah, and Naomi," I said just as she walked into view. She gave me a questioning look and I tried to tell her with my eyes to just let it go.

"Long time no see," She said to Naomi, crossing her arms in an unimpressed manner, "Em why don't you go to your room so I can have a little chat with Naomi here," Alex offered, I shook my head no, "even better, go to Katie's. She's been complaining non stop that she never has twin time any more."

"I highly doubt her idea of twin time is me sitting in her room while you threaten my girlfriend."

She shrugged but started pushing me down the hall anyways, "I'm not gonna threaten her, I just want to talk to her okay?" I turned and looked at her, finding only honesty and concern in her eyes.

"Okay," I sighed. She smiled and kissed my cheek before shoving me into Katie's room. My sister was sat on her floor with about fifty different pairs of high heals laid out in front of her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I approached her, she didn't look at me, just continued to stare at the shoes with a look of concentration.

"I'm trying to pick out the best shoes to break up with Freddie in," She said, my eyes widened in shock.

"You're breaking up with Freddie?"

She nodded and finally looked up at me, not hint of sadness at all in her eyes, "It's just not there. Like I don't get butterflies and shit when I see him. He's a great guy and an incredible shag but it doesn't go farther than that."

"Then why the fuck did you bring him to meet mum and dad?"

She shrugged and picked up a shiny black stiletto, examining it closely, "I thought maybe it would make me feel something more for him." She set the shoe down, "but it didn't."

I looked at her sympathetically and gently put my hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?" I asked, she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm fine," She said with so much conviction I had to believe her, "I'll find that special someone eventually. Freddie just isn't him."

"Well," I said, taking my black converse off of my feet and holding them up to her, "you might as well wear something comfortable when you're dumping him, it might make the blow a little easier on him if you don't look like you're about to go out and pick up another guy as soon as you're done."

She smiled and took the shoes out of my hands, "Thanks Emsy," She said, a sudden wave of emotion filling her voice. She cleared her throat and looked away from me, for a moment I could have sworn she was tearing up. She looked back at me and actually proved me right, a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I wasn't there for you when you needed me," she said sadly, "and you have _always _been there for me. So thank you."

"Don't mention it," I said, smiling and nudging her shoulder with mine. I could see in her eyes that she was feeling vulnerable, something that Katie rarely ever experienced, so I sighed and stood up, giving her the escape I knew she needed. "I'm gonna go see if Alex is done interrogating my girlfriend yet." Katie stood up and followed me to the door.

"Don't let her go Ems," she said, I looked at her in confusion, "The way you guys look at each other, it's the way I'd kill to have someone look at me. You guys have something special."

"I know," I smiled and opened the door, "you'll find that too Kay."

She shrugged and looked down at my shoes still in her hands, her confidence from earlier completely gone, "I hope so."

"You will," I said sternly, leaving absolutely no room for argument. She nodded and I gave her one last smile before walking out of the room.

I didn't find Naomi or Alex in the living room so, being prompted from a growl in my stomach, I made my way to the kitchen and started to make myself a sandwich. I was halfway through making it when I realised Naomi was probably hungry too so I made her one as well, before grabbing a bottle of wine out of the fridge and making my way to my room. I almost dropped everything when I got in there and saw Naomi already sitting in my bed.

"Jesus fuck you scared me," I gasped and quickly set everything down before I had the chance to drop it, "where's Alex?"

"Ran over to the café for me to get my coursework."

"That was nice of her," I said, handing over one of the sandwiches and sitting next to her. We both got situated with our backs against the headboard and our wine and sandwiches in our laps, "what did she talk to you about?" I finally asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about," she assured me, resting a gentle hand on my knee, "she's a really good person, isn't she?"

This only piqued my interest, but I didn't press on, instead I agreed with her, "the best."

Naomi took the bottle of wine out of my hands and took a swig before handing it back to me, "So you're a dancer," She said after a few minutes of eating in silence.

"I was," I nodded and set my plate aside, "I stopped when I was 18 though."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "a lot of things. Mostly because I didn't want to find another studio to dance for and the one I was at only allowed people under 18. And my girlfriend at the time didn't really like me dancing."

"She didn't?"

"Nope, she said it took up to much of my time. Time that obviously I should have been spending with her."

"Well that's shit," Naomi said, I chuckled at her blatant response.

"It's all right," I sighed, turning to look at her, "everything happens for a reason right?"

She smiled and nodded her head before leaning in and gently kissing me. I sighed at the contact and melted into her almost immediately, "Yeah," she said quietly when she pulled away, all I could see in her eyes was happiness and love, "yeah it does."

* * *

**So yeah. I know it was kind of shit but I can't think of anything else. I think college is melting my brain...**

**Anyways, gotta add in a SUPER DUPER THANK YOU to garden-nomes for helping me figure out how to make accented e's on my computer.**

**éééééééé See! aren't they lovely E's? And now I can write café the way it's supposed to be! yay!**

**Oh and this lake is slightly different than Emily's lake from the show, just to clear up any confusion!**

**reviews? if you feel like it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N-**

**Thanks for not hating the last post guys :) you're all super lovely!**

**and thank you to anonymous reviewer, Kara, I would send you a PM to personally thank you for your absolutely lovely but I can't...**

**Anyways, umm not much to say today other than I hope you enjoy the fact that I spent my time writing this next bit instead of my pre-paper that is due in less than eight hours that I haven't even started yet! I'm super good at being in college, obviously. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own skins. You'd know if i did because it would be all Kat and Lily being sexy and awesome.**

* * *

Thankfully, everything seemed to be back to normal between Naomi and I, so work was once again enjoyable. She annoyed me, I annoyed her, and we both annoyed Gina the entire time we were there. It was exactly how I liked it to be.

I was so distracted by my happiness at having Naomi acting normal again, I completely forgot about her plans to take me somewhere on Thursday until my obnoxious ringtone woke me up in the morning.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She asked, amusement in her voice, when I answered the phone.

"Forgot what?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"You're hopeless," Naomi sighed, "get your arse out of bed and get ready! I'm waiting in the car."

"Fuck," I groaned, remembering her plans for us as I shot straight up in my bed, "I'm sorry, I'll be down in five minutes." I hung up before she could respond and raced into the bathroom. I opted out of a shower for the morning, and quickly brushed my teeth and threw my hair up before pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. The whole ordeal took less than five minutes and as soon as I was done I raced out the door.

By the time I got to her car I was completely out of breath. Of course the first thing Naomi did when I opened the door was laugh at my flustered state.

"Shut up and drive," I breathed, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

She continued to laugh as she pulled out into traffic, "I brought coffee and sandwiches" she said, nodding toward the Café Campbell takeaway bag. I smiled gratefully and picked up my coffee and an egg sandwich.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?"

"You'll find out soon enough," She smiled over at me, but I couldn't miss the sudden nervousness in her eyes. It puzzled me, but I didn't ask her about it. I just continued to eat my food and sip my coffee as we drove in silence.

Twenty minutes later we were pulling into the hospital car park. I questioningly looked at Naomi but she only sent me a nervous smile as she parked the car. She got out without saying anything and squeezed my hand reassuringly when I walked up to her before letting go and leading me towards the building. I was suddenly ridiculously scared. Why was she bringing me here? Was she hurt? Was she sick? Was someone she knew sick? Was _I _sick?

I was snapped out of my internal panic when instead of walking toward the main entrance she continued along the pavement toward a door further along the building.

She pressed the automatic door button and glanced back at me as it opened, a nervous smile on her face, "I want you to see all of me. This is the first step," She said shyly, I smiled reassuringly and followed her into the building.

We bypassed the reception counter and went straight through a doorway and into a large open room. There were various exercise machines, exercise balls, tables, stairs, and double bars spread through the room.

"Your physiotherapy," I said when the wave of realisation washed over me. She shot me a shy smile and nodded her head. I could have actually cried. This was an extremely private part of her life, and Naomi trusted me enough and cared enough about me to show it to me.

"Naomi, lovely to see you as always," A very attractive woman said, walking up to us with a huge smile on her face. She had a gorgeous figure and straight brown hair that fell over her shoulders with a face that just screamed 'friendly'. "And who is this?" She asked, gesturing toward me. Naomi smiled up at me and grabbed my hand affectionately.

"This is Emily," Naomi said, taking her gaze off of mine and looking back at the woman.

"Ah," She said with an understanding tone, "Emily, I've heard so much about you," She said, I felt my cheeks flushing, "It's so lovely to finally meet you. I'm Vanessa, Naomi's physiotherapist."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled and shook her hand.

"Ready to get started then?" Vanessa asked, turning to Naomi with an enthusiastic expression on her face. Naomi smiled and nodded as we both followed Vanessa over to one of the exam tables.

The next three quarters of an hour I sat and watched as Vanessa put her hands all over Naomi while I pretended that I wasn't at least a little bit jealous. I wasn't jealous in the obsessive 'my girlfriend shouldn't be conversing with other attractive females way' just in the 'I haven't even gotten to touch her that much' way. It made me realise just how much I wished I could be the one running my hands across her thighs, though in a much more intimate way.

Despite my internal struggles with my libido, I actually did pay attention to what they were doing. I was kind of amazed by how much Naomi could actually do. She had control of her legs and she could move them. It took a hell of a lot of effort and concentration on her part, but she was able to open her legs until her feet were a good foot apart, and had almost complete control of her feet. It was incredible to watch.

"Alright you ready for the fun stuff?" Vanessa asked, clapping her hands together and helping Naomi into a sitting position.

"Fun stuff?" I asked, looking over at Naomi, she had a nervous smile on her face. "What's the fun stuff?"

"You'll see," She said, transferring herself into her chair and heading over to a set of double bars.

My heart rate increased in anticipation as she lined her chair up between the bars and Vanessa stood in front of her. She put her feet on the ground and grabbed onto the bars with both hands. Vanessa hovered in front of her, prepared to do anything she needed to but not actually touching her.

"Whenever you're ready," Vanessa said. Naomi shot me an excited smile over her shoulder and I watched in awe as she pulled herself up until she was standing. Her knees locked in place and her hands gripped the bars with all of her strength as she got her bearings and steadied herself. I could tell she was using the bars for most of her support, and it was taking a lot for her to do it, but she was standing. Naomi was less than a metre away from me. Feet on the ground, _standing._

I smiled at her in complete wonderment and tried to blink away the tears forming in my eyes, but as a smile broke across my face one of them escaped. Naomi looked over me expectantly, "I never knew you were taller than me," I finally said with a laugh. She smiled in return and chuckled as well.

"Yeah I told you you're practically pocket sized," She laughed and I walked up so I was right next to her. It felt amazing to be looking up into her eyes. She had a good three inches on me, so my eyes were just about level with her nose. We both stared at each other for a few moments, an immeasurable amount of love and admiration flowing between us.

But Vanessa's voice eventually broke through into our little world and we were forced to look away from each other, "Enough love eyes girls, Naomi you gotta focus. Are you here with me?" Naomi nodded her head, a look of determination taking over her face, "All right girl, you know what to do."

I watched as Naomi's entire body shifted and she swung her right leg about four inches forward. She transferred her weight onto that leg before repeating the process with the left, then the right again, until she was all the way at the other end of the bars.

"Great Naomi! You're doing absolutely great!" Vanessa cheered her on. I was stunned into silence, frozen in my spot, "Now turn around and head back to your chair. Only use one hand if you think you can."

To my complete amazement, Naomi did just that. She rotated herself so she was facing her chair, took her left hand off of the railing, and walked all the way back to her chair. Her face was red and she had sweat on her brow but I swear she had never looked so beautiful before. The sheer determination and pride on her face was breathtaking. I honestly couldn't _not _kiss her. She seemed a bit shocked when I leaned over the bar and pulled her face down to mine, but she stood her ground and smiled against my lips as she put her free hand on the back of my head.

"You're amazing," I said when I pulled away, "absolutely fucking amazing Naomi. I love you so much." I kissed her briefly again before pulling away and letting her sit back down in her chair.

"Naomi Campbell, that was absolutely incredible," Vanessa said, a huge smile on her face, as she walked closer to Naomi, "Go ahead and get a drink of water, we're done here for the day."

"Thanks Vanessa," Naomi smiled sweetly before heading over to the water cooler.

Vanessa turned to me, a serious look on her face, "Whatever you're doing with her, keep doing it."

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Naomi has made more progress in the last two months than she has in the past three years combined. The only thing that I'm aware of that has been different in her life is you."

"You think she's making progress because of me?" I asked, not quite understanding how that logic could work, "how?"

She shrugged and put her hands on her hips, "Maybe she feels she has something to walk for now, I don't know. All I know is that she's got a determination now that she hasn't had before." She walked closer to me, "What just happened there," she gestured back towards the double bars, "she's only ever made it three steps before today."

I felt a flood of warmth run through my body, and had to find some way to deflect all of the ridiculously happy feelings I had so I didn't actually squeal like a child, so I smirked and glanced over at Naomi, "I think she's just trying to be a showoff."

Vanessa laughed and clapped me on the shoulder, "You could be right there."

"Am I missing the joke?" Naomi asked as she approached us, a small paper cup of water in her hand.

"Just talking about how much of a cheeky shit you are," I smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head. She smiled up at me and kissed my arm.

"You love it," she said, I didn't deny it. "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head and picked up my coat, "thanks for letting me observe," I said to Vanessa, "and thanks for how much you've helped her."

"No problem Emily," she smiled at me, "I'll see you next week Naomi. Same time, same place."

"I'll be here," Naomi winked as we both made our way out of the building. As soon as the door closed behind us I stopped Naomi in her tracks on the pavement and sat down in her lap, kissing her with so much force if she was standing she probably would have fallen over.

"Thank you," I whispered into her mouth, we kissed silently for a few more moments before I pulled away and looked into her amazingly blue eyes.

"Understand why I don't want the braces now?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and tracing random patterns on my hips with her thumbs.

"I do," I said and kissed her briefly again, "I'm so sorry for ever doubting you Naoms. You're so incredible I can't even wrap my head around it."

"I'm not that great," she said, a sudden shyness in her voice.

"Yes," I said, cupping her chin with my hand, "you are. Don't ever let anybody make you think any different okay?"

"You know what Ems?" She asked, I shook my head and she shyly smiled before kissing me again, "When you're the one saying it, I can almost believe that it's true."

* * *

**So there's that. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I should have the next post up by the end of the week, but don't like murder me or anything if I don't okay?**

**Review if you so desire! i seriously like, rely on input from you guys. It's what keeps me going and helps give me motivation to write. Feedback is everything!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N-**

**I am SO very sorry for not getting this up sooner. I should have had it done, but being a writer, I sometimes get ideas in my head and until i get them written down I am physically unable to write anything else. That happened this week and it took away a good two days worth of writing, but you'll be getting a one-shot out of it so it wasn't all bad! Anyways, then i had to switch rooms with my roomie which took away another day and my parents have been here all weekend so i just haven't had any time.**

**Okay, enough with my excuses cause you probably don't even care lol. Thanks as always for your reviews and such :) you guys honestly don't even know how much they make me smile!**

**Uhm... yeah that's about it, so enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own skins. **

* * *

I was greeted by the sound of Gina's laughter when I walked into the café after classes that day. I raised my eyebrows at Naomi as I approached her and she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Alex stopped by and apparently my mum thinks she's positively _hilarious._"

I snorted and set my bag down behind the counter, "Why so bitter? I though Alex was the love of your life?"

"Well she is obviously," Naomi shrugged, "I'm just jealous that she's giving my mum attention instead of me."

"Right, of course," I smiled and walked around her towards the door, "I forgot the child doesn't like to share her toys."

She shook her head and threw a pen at me as I walked through the doorway, only missing because I stepped out of the way just in time.

When I entered the kitchen Gina and Alex were both trying to control their laughter, I raised my eyebrows as I walked up to them. "Alex your girlfriend is getting jealous."

"You have a girlfriend?" Gina asked, looking at Alex with genuine question in her eyes.

"Her and Naomi have fallen madly in love," I explained, she raised her eyebrows at me before her expression morphed into a smirk.

"There must be something in the water if my daughter has managed to make two girls fall in love with her," She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "it definitely can't just be her winning personality."

"I can hear you!" Naomi shouted, "my personality is just fine thank you very much! Fucking cow."

"Really, I can't see how anybody could ever resist her." The sarcasm in Gina's voice was palpable.

"Me either," I laughed, only half joking. The look Gina shot me made it obvious that she knew that I was more than a little bit serious.

"Anyways Ems," Alex said, walking up to me and lightly gripping my arm, "I came here to talk to you about something."

"Something that couldn't wait until I got home?" I asked, a wave of worry washing through my body.

"Not really," She said as she pulled me toward the employee office, "It's not a big deal really, I just wanted to talk to you before I made any decisions."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whether or not I should go back to America." My heart dropped to my stomach, "Don't get sad yet," She assured me with a smile, "everything with my bank is sorted so I have access to my money again, and I figured I've been living on your sofa long enough so I can either head back to the US and live with my mum until I can start uni there next year, or I can accept the job offer I got and work to get a flat here so I can stay here for uni."

"You got a job here?" I asked, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Yeah, as a bartender at a club."

"That's great Lex!" I said, smiling and hugging her, "wait, if you have a job why would you even consider going back?"

She shrugged, "I mean I miss my mum, and my friends. Mostly because I might need to live on your sofa for a little while longer until I can find a place of my own, and I had to make sure you'd be okay with that."

"Of course I'm okay with that!" I exclaimed, a smile forming on my face at the idea of Alex being here permanently, "You can stay as long as you need to."

"It shouldn't be much longer," she said, "I have enough money for a place I just have to work on finding one now."

"That's the fun part," I smiled, "Katie and I toured through flats every chance we got when we were moving out just because we liked walking through all the empty rooms and seeing all the different possibilities, it was fun."

"Want to come with me when I go?" she offered, I nodded my head eagerly, "Fabulous, I should probably call the club back and tell them I'll take the job."

"Which club is it?"

"Rush?" I raised my eyebrows. Rush was one of the nicest clubs in Bristol, I had personally never been there because I never felt like waiting in the ridiculous queue, but it was supposed to be absolutely incredible.

"And you're gonna get us in as VIP's right?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Right," I clapped my hands together, "Well this calls for celebration." Alex raised her eyebrows as she followed me back out by Naomi. I sat up on the counter right in front of Naomi and she shot me an amused smile. "Alex and I are going to go out tomorrow to celebrate her new job and her staying in Bristol permanently. Fancy tagging along?" She looked hesitant, and if I wasn't mistaken a little bit scared. I smiled sadly and put my feet on her knees, "it's alright if you don't want to."

She gripped my ankles and started to gently caress them, "I will," She smiled, "just no dancing with other girls this time yeah?"

"Naomi you know I didn't even realise I was dancing with her," I said, feeling my face flush, "I was just drunk and lost in my own world and I was imagining dancing with you and I didn't even realise what was going on around me let alone that another girl had her hands on me,"

She squeezed my ankles to shut me up and looked at me with a smile on her face, "Emily, I was _kidding._"

My face heated up even more, I wouldn't be surprised if it was matching my hair at this point, "right, well. I'll still just stay away from dancing. Unless it's with Alex."

"Oi that's my woman!" Naomi smirked. I rolled my eyes and playfully nudged her stomach with my foot. She smiled and pulled on my leg until I was forced to fall from the counter down onto her lap. She kissed me sweetly on the lips before pulling away and pecking me on the nose, "I love you." My smile grew so big it could have lit up the room.

"I love you too beautiful," I said, kissing her again before leaning forward and resting my head on her shoulder.

"You guys seriously need to tone it down on the adorableness," Alex said, I looked up at her through my fringe and smiled. Despite the look of amusement on Alex's face I could see an undercurrent of sadness in her eyes and was reminded that her heartbreak was still fresh and probably still quite painful. I knew time was the only thing that could truly help her get over Nick, but that wouldn't stop me from making it my personal job to get her totally pissed and helping her, even if it was only for one night, to forget he ever existed.

* * *

On Friday we met up with Katie and the rest of the group, yes even Freddie. He was taking the breakup surprisingly well and so far things weren't awkward at all. I think we were all relieved that obviously whatever was between him and Katie wasn't very serious so we didn't have to worry about uncomfortable jabs between them or any jealousy when the other tried to pull. Which they both wasted no time doing.

Within an hour of being at the club Katie was grinding against a rather attractive bloke and Freddie was making out with a blonde two tables over from us. The rest of us were all sat at our own table drinking, talking and playing stupid games. Naomi and Alex both seemed to be enjoying themselves so I was able to relax in Naomi's lap and let the alcohol take hold of me.

"Who wants to play a nice game of 'Never have I ever'?" Cook asked as he approached the table with yet another tray of shots. There was a chorus of groans around the table at his request. "Ah, come on you pussy's!"

"Cook, we're not playing that fucking game," Alex said, clapping him on the shoulder. I had to laugh at the dejected look on Cook's face. "How about we all just take our shots so we can actually get fucking drunk and then we'll dance?"

"Sounds like my kind of plan," I said, reaching forward and grabbing a shot for Naomi and one for myself. We both downed them at the same time and set them back on the table. I leaned back against Naomi and she wrapped her arms tighter around my waist.

"I'm a little bit drunk I think," She whispered into my ear before nipping at my lobe.

"You're a lot a bit drunk," I snickered, trying to ignore how good her hands felt as they stroked my stomach just above my jeans. My eyes widened as I felt her pinky sneak under the waistline of my trousers. "Jesus Naomi, I didn't realise you were such a handsy drunk."

I felt her giggle against me as her left hand traced a line up my side before she traced the under side of my breast. "You look very beautiful tonight," she whispered as her finger went even higher and traced over my nipple. I cleared my throat and sat straight up and grabbed two more shots, downing one of them before Naomi even took hers out of my hand. As soon as she downed her shot her hands were back to tracing my body. I barely lasted thirty seconds before I had to stand up out of her lap.

"I'm gonna go dance for a little bit okay?" I said, turning to look at her. She was biting her lip to keep from laughing as she nodded her head. I grabbed Alex's elbow and pulled her out to the dance floor as swiftly as I could.

"Enjoying Naomi's company a bit too much?" Alex asked with a smirk as we started moving with the crowd.

I shook my head in an attempt to get my heart rate to slow down, "Fuck off."

She only laughed and continued to dance.

We danced together for the duration of three songs before Alex saw something she liked and wandered off. I stayed there, blissfully in my own world for another two songs before finally making my way back to Naomi. Somehow she was even more drunk than when I left her.

"Emsily!" She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air as I approached. Cook was sitting next to her, his face red from laughter.

"Having fun?" I asked as I sat down in her lap. She nodded her head enthusiastically and started swaying back and forth to the song that was playing.

"_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine," _She slurred into my ear. I laughed at her complete inability to sing in tune, "_All night looooong." _She obviously didn't know the rest of the words so she just mumbled incoherently in my ear.

"Babe you're drunk," I said, turning in her lap and hanging my legs over the left wheel of her chair. She smiled drunkenly at me but couldn't actually focus on my face.

"I'm drunk on you," she said, I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to look seductive. "I'm gonna kiss your face," She warned, leaning closer to me. I was trying as hard as I could to hold in my laughter as her lips brushed against mine. My laughter died almost instantly as her tongue darted straight into my mouth. To my everlasting desire, Naomi was a very _very _good kisser, even when she was completely pissed.

I kissed her back with just as much intensity and the combination of the alcohol, the fact that we were very much in public, the kissing, and her hands roaming across my body caused my body to immediately fill with desire. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue rubbed against mine and four of her fingers slipped below the waistline of my jeans and brushed against the top of my arse. When she nipped at my bottom lip though, I had to pull away. She looked up at me with confused eyes as I stood in front of her, my breath coming out in ragged gasps, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I asked. Her confusion was quickly replaced by a smug smirk. She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward until her lips were right next to my ear.

"I'm gonna take you home with me," she said, her tone laced with seduction, "right now."

I gulped and pulled away so I could look in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated with so much lust I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to jump me right then and there. But I knew I couldn't let her. Not when she was completely off her tits. Yes I wanted to, I _really _fucking wanted to. But Naomi was more important to me than getting a release and sex was going to be a huge deal for her, for both of us actually. I didn't want our first time together to be a drunken after club fumble. She was worth so much more than that.

I gently laid my hand on her cheek and kissed her softly, "I love you Nai, but I'm not going to go home with you tonight. At least not that way. If you want me to come to yours and snuggle the night away I will, but nothing more than that." She looked dejected for a moment before she nodded and smiled.

"Okay," She sighed, "I can do snuggling."

I smiled and kissed her again before standing back up, "do you still want to leave now or do you want to stay out a bit longer."

"Can we stay?" she asked, I smiled and nodded, "Just no more kissing. All this alcohol is making me really horny and touching you doesn't help at all."

I snorted at her bluntness and laughed because this was the first time I'd seen a truly drunk Naomi and she was absolutely fucking fantastic.

"No more kissing," I agreed, but kissed her once more anyways.

Judging by the content smile on her face I don't think she minded very much.

* * *

**Okay, bit of a blunt ending but i'm tired and need to go take a nap lol.**

**Idk when the next post will be up, hopefully soonish but no promises cause i've got a busy week ahead of me. **

**Expect the one-shot within the next couple of days though if you're interested in reading that. **

**Reviews are always more than welcome :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N-**

**A few things. One, i've apparently decided that social media is a cool thing, so as said before I have a tumblr ( .com), AND, a newly acquired twitter ( /gloryxmorgan) SO. If you so desire, go ahead and follow me on those :) Not that i know how to use them properly, but I'm trying to learn! lol**

**Two, if you haven't yet, go on over and read my one shot, A Purse, a Train, and a Broken Heart. I've been told it's an alright read :)**

**As always, thank you dearly for your reviews, favorites, follows, etc. etc? why etc? there is nothing else. whatever. Just thanks :)**

**And finally, expect fluff in this one guys. I was feeling super angsty after reading a couple other fics and an emotionally draining chat with garden-nomes so I physically needed to write something adorable. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I'm writing this on. **

* * *

I woke up the next morning surrounded by Naomi's scent and with her arm draped over my stomach. I stretched my entire body, letting out a groan of satisfaction, before settling back into her warm pillows with a smile on my face.

Then my hangover hit. I groaned again, this time in pain, as the overwhelming feeling of dehydration washed over me and the intense pounding began in my head.

I had flashes of memory from the previous night, but almost everything after Naomi and I decided not to go back to hers early was hazy. I know we had ended up doing shot after shot until we were completely off our tits. And I vaguely remembered cook trying it on with both of us, some dirty dancing with Alex, another _heavy _makeout session with Naomi, and I think at one point she did shots off of my stomach while I laid on the table. But I wasn't sure if that last one actually happened or if it was just a really enjoyable dream.

My need for water was becoming unbearable so I gently lifted Naomi's arm off of me and quietly made my way out of her room.

I had intended to quickly go grab a couple glasses of water and maybe some paracetamol before returning to the warmth of Naomi's bed. But when I walked into the bright kitchen I was instead met with a very cheery Gina Campbell sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Good afternoon, love," she smiled up at me, "I'm assuming you and Naomi won't be heading into the café today?"

I glanced at the clock and when I noticed it was already going on one I felt my cheeks flaming and shyly tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "I mean," I choked out, my voice so raspy no sound was actually produced. I cleared my throat a few times and tried again, "I can if you need me to," I managed to say, but my voice was still barely making any sound.

"Don't worry about it," Gina smiled and stood up, "Effy'll be able to handle it. Tea?"

"Yes please," I smiled, trying not to feel awkward that I was having casual post-partying tea with my girlfriend's mum/my boss. It's not that I didn't absolutely love Gina, or that she made me uncomfortable. I just wasn't exactly used to seeing her outside of the café at all, let alone when I was in my knickers and a t-shirt with a massive hangover.

"You and Naomi had a good time last night, or rather this morning," She smiled as she set a cup of tea in front of me, prepared just how I liked it.

I looked up at her, my face flushing again, "I don't really remember," I admitted, embarrassed. She chuckled and brought over a tray of biscuits.

"I didn't figure you would," She said, "You and Naomi came stumbling through the door a little after four. Naomi couldn't seem to control her chair so you somehow managed to carry her to bed." I was blushing ridiculously, "Not without breaking a lamp though."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," I said quickly. She waved it off and shot me a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it dear, I raised Naomi. I'm used to her drunken antics."

"She gets drunk a lot then?"

"Not so much any more. But when she was a teenager she was always out partying and drinking with Effy and Kira."

"Kira was her girlfriend?" I clarified. Naomi had told me about her ex, but I never actually caught her name.

Gina nodded and took a sip of her tea, "I never really liked her much. But Naomi was in her rebellious phase and Kira was nothing if not a rebel."

"Where the fuck is my wheelchair?" Naomi's _extremely _angry voice echoed through the house.

"Be warned. Naomi is not very pleasant when she has a hangover."

"Yeah I think I could have guessed that," I sighed.

"Hello? I'm fucking trapped in my bed! Mum what the fuck did you do with my chair?"

I looked to Gina for help and she pointed to the door behind me, "You left it in the hall," She offered helpfully, "Oh, try not to talk loud when you go in there. It'll only make her attitude worse."

"Thanks," I sighed, feeling very much like I was preparing to walk into a war zone instead of my girlfriends bedroom.

I was hesitant as I went into the hall and retrieved Naomi's chair before dragging it to her room. She was just yelling for her mum again when I walked in.

"Morning," I smiled shyly at her, she looked surprised to see me, I cleared my throat and brought the chair over to her, "according to your mum we stumbled in around four and you were so drunk you couldn't even move your chair so I carried you to bed. I don't really remember any of it though." She looked at me in confusion for a few moments.

"Did I do body shots off of you?" She asked, clutching her head in her hands. My face flushed for about the millionth time that morning. Guess that one wasn't a dream after all.

"I think so. You're quite the handsy drunk aren't you?" I asked with a smirk as she moved into her chair.

"It's hard not to be when I have such an attractive girlfriend."

"Shut up," I laughed and playfully shoved her shoulder, prompting a groan of pain from Naomi.

"I need some fucking painkillers," She moaned, clutching her head again. "And water. Painkillers and water."

"Your mum made tea," I said as she pulled a sweater over her head.

"Who would have thought she's actually good for something?" She asked, I rolled my eyes and followed her into the kitchen.

"Ah she lives!" Gina announced, dramatically throwing her arms up into the air when we walked into the room. I tried to hold in a giggle, and failed, while Naomi scowled in her direction.

"Must you be so fucking _loud?_" She demanded, reaching into the cupboards and pulling out a pill bottle. She offered two pills to me and I gratefully took them. Downing them as soon as they were in my hand.

"Not my fault you decided to drink for England last night," Gina retorted, an eyebrow raised, "oh, a Mr. Wilson called earlier? Said he wanted you to come down to the office and discuss when you could start your internship?"

I looked over at Naomi, my eyebrows raised in question and she glanced down at her lap, obviously a bit embarrassed. Though I couldn't imagine why. "An internship?"

She shrugged and took a sip out of the tea cup Gina handed to her, "It's at a law firm. Just pointless jobs they don't want to pay people to do. But it'll get my foot in the door."

"Naomi that's great!" I beamed, shuffling over and quickly kissing her cheek, "why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged again and spoke through a yawn, "It's not really a big deal."

"Yes it bloody well is!" I said, slapping her arm, "It's a huge deal Naoms."

"What exactly does this mean in regards to you working at the café?"Gina asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I've got to talk to the guy and we're gonna work out a schedule."

"I'm really proud of you hun," I smiled at her. She gave me a shy smile in return and took a bite out of a garibaldi biscuit.

"I fucking love these biscuits," She practically moaned after swallowing, I giggled as I watched her completely devour half of the tray before speaking to me again. "Hey Ems, after I shower and transform myself into a functioning human being do you want to go over to the firm with me while I talk to that guy? It'll only take a bit and we can go to town and buy you some groceries when I'm done."

"I have plenty groceries thank you very much."

"Emily," She said, giving me a condescending look.

"Oh whatever," I scoffed, "but you're taking me for ice cream too. And you're paying."

* * *

It took almost two hours for Naomi to muster up enough energy to go down to the law firm, which was a really fucking huge building with a lot of very important people working in it. She talked to the guy, Mr. Wilson, who was a public interest lawyer, for about twenty minutes before returning to the lobby with a beaming smile on her face.

Mr. Wilson was more than willing to work with her around her school schedule, so she would be working in his office on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays from three til six, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays from eleven til four. I was a little upset I wouldn't have my days working with her any more, but I could feel her excitement radiating off of her so I didn't let my sadness show. It wasn't a big deal really, I'd still get to work with her on weekends, but I knew I'd miss her during the week.

After we left the offices we went shopping, as Naomi promised, and she helped me stock up on food she insisted was necessary. By the time we were done I had a fully stocked fridge and moderately stocked cupboards, but I was almost two hundred quid poorer than I had been when I woke up.

"Food is ridiculously expensive," I sighed as we walked back out of my flat.

"Quit complaining," Naomi scolded, pressing the button for the elevator. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, shooting a glare in her direction. She rolled her eyes and pointedly looked away from me, trying to keep the smile off of her face. "So, when we get ice cream, do you think you can manage not to wipe any on my face?" She asked a few minutes later as we walked down the street.

I pretended to think about it for a moment before looking over at her, "I make no promises."

"Bitch," she giggled, shoving my hip

"Awe Nai, I love you too," I smiled sweetly at her as we rounded the corner and the ice cream shop came into view. She stuck her tongue out at me, and almost ran straight into a small child who sprinted off of the street and up to an older woman sat just outside the ice cream shop with a cardboard box by her feet.

I looked over at Naomi and she had the same look of confusion on her face as me, until she peered over the top of the box and a blinding grin formed on her face. I walked up next to her to see what the excitement was about just as the little boy pulled a tiny black and brown striped kitten out of the box. I eagerly looked into it and involuntarily 'awwed' at the four other kittens sleeping inside.

"What kind are they?" Naomi asked, looking from the kittens to the woman.

"Couldn't tell you," The woman said in a soft voice, "I found them abandoned in the alley by my place. Their mum was dead in the street."

"Oh poor babies," Naomi cooed, a look of concern flashing over her face, "do you mind if I hold one?"

"Not at all," the woman shot us a friendly smile and turned to the boy as he asked if he could keep the kitten in his hands. Naomi reached into the box and pulled out the one kitten that wasn't snuggling with the other three. It was a tiny one, almost sickly looking, but when it opened it's eyes it revealed a colour so blue they almost matched Naomi's.

"Oh he's precious," I breathed, crouching down next to Naomi as she set it in her lap.

"He's a special one," The old woman said, smiling down at us, "was almost dead when I found him. Poor thing was practically starving and his brothers and sisters didn't seem to want anything to do with him. I've nursed him back to health a bit but he's still a bit of a loner."

Naomi and I spent the next ten or so minutes cooing over and petting the kitten in her lap. He would playfully nip at our fingers and loved to play with the string on my sweatshirt. I was practically melting from the cuteness.

"I just want to bundle him up and cuddle him forever," I said as he snuggled into Naomi's lap, obviously exhausted from all of our playing.

"What are you doing with them?" Naomi asked, absentmindedly stroking the kitten's back and looking up at the woman.

"Just giving them away. I've got enough cats of my own and I figure there are plenty of people who will want a kitten."

Naomi smiled down at the cat, and then up at me and I immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Has anyone claimed this little guy yet?" She asked, the old woman shook her head.

"Nobody's been too interested in dealing with the one who looks sick."

"Is he? Sick I mean?"

"Not anymore, he just hasn't built up his weight yet."

Naomi looked up at me again before handing him over to me. I practically squealed at his adorableness as he climbed up my shirt and cuddled into my neck, his soft hair was tickling my skin. "You're a little cuddle bug aren't you?" I asked the little guy and stroked the top of his head. He started purring practically as soon as I touched him. "Oh god Nai you have to take him home."

"You should take him, we spend much more time at your flat than mine."

"Yeah but Katie hates cats. And I bet your mum loves them."

"Well you're not wrong," she said, reaching up and petting the kitten's back.

"So you're gonna take him?" I asked, becoming overly excited. She looked from the kitten, to me, to the woman before taking the kitten from me again.

"I don't know," she said hesitantly, "I don't know if I'll have enough time for him."

"I'll help you take care of him!" I offered, "when you're at your internship or work and I'm not he can come over for playdates at my flat."

"Playdates?" she asked with a laugh, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Look at his face Naoms," I said, pointing to the kitten. He was looking up at Naomi, his blue eyes shining, "he loves you already."

"Well I am quite lovable."

"You're so full of yourself," I smiled and bent down to quickly peck her on the lips. When I did the kitten clawed my hair and let out the most adorable meow I had ever heard in my life. I actually had to groan at the cuteness. "Alright, that's settled. He's coming home with us."

"Is that alright? If we take him?" Naomi asked the woman, who was smiling adoringly at us.

"Absolutely," She smiled, "I think you two will make lovely mummies for him."

"Do we need to do anything else or can we just take him?"

"Just take him. Though you will have to take him to the vet yourselves for his shots."

"I can manage that," Naomi said, "Thank you so much," she smiled, she was positively beaming. I honestly don't think I'd ever seen her so excited about something.

"So I take it we aren't getting ice cream any more?" I asked as Naomi handed the kitten to me.

"No we're going to the pet store, and thinking of a name for our kitty." She smiled as she turned to walk back in the direction we had come from.

"Our kitty?" I asked, trying not to smile at how much I liked the sound of that.

"Yes our kitty. I'm not raising him on my own."

"Naomi, it's a cat. Not a child. You don't really have to raise him."

"Yes you do. And we're going to raise him to be better than all the other kitties because he's ours and we love him."

"Oh really? And how will he be better than the other kitties? Besides his adorableness levels," I asked, looking down at the now dozing kitty in my arms.

"He will be smarter than the other kitties, and more agile, and he's the cuddliest kitty in all the land, and he will be an incredible football player, probably go to uni and become a doctor or a lawyer like his mum, and he will drink any other cat under the table."

"Oh so now you're giving him alcohol and planning his future? He's still just a baby!"

"Success starts at a young age Emily."

"I don't even know where this conversation is going," I sighed.

"Because you didn't have a mum like me to teach you how to be properly smart and successful."

"Now you're just insulting me," I said in mock annoyance.

"You'll be fine," She insisted, "now, help me think of a name for our genius, football playing, alcoholic doctor cat."

"Jesus he's going to be in commercials by the time he's two."

She smiled at me as we approached her car, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

**So yeah, who doesn't like a post with kittens? that's right. nobody. because kittens are wonderful.**

**Leave me your reviews and I'll love you forever :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-**

**Sorry for the wait! I've been bombarded with papers this past week :/**

**As usual, you guys are the best. every single review puts a smile on my face :)**

**I don't have much else to say other than this chapter gets a big 'ol M rating. So.. don't read in the presence of children or grandparents.. or roommates in my case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skinnnnsssssss**

* * *

We named the kitten Gari, because apparently Naomi loves garibaldi's _so _much, she had to name her cat after them.

Naomi was apparently a minimalist, and the only things we bought at the pet store were the necessities. A ball of yarn, food and water bowls, a litter box, food, and kitty litter. And then she insisted we go back and buy two of everything for my flat because apparently he's going to be spending more time there than at her own house.

I was _not _convinced that this would happen, but was proved wrong almost straight away when we returned to my flat with Gari that night instead of going to hers.

"How the hell did we go out for ice cream and come home with a cat?" I asked as we walked into my flat. Gari was peacefully sleeping in Naomi's lap, his yarn held between his paws.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Naomi laughed, "but I'm not complaining. I've been wanting a cat for a while but I never took the time to actually look for one."

"You're extremely lazy," I said as I set the bags of cat supplies on the floor in the hall. She waved off my statement and started poking Gari until he stretched and woke up.

"Alright little buddy, time for you to use your legs," She said, scooping him up into her hands and gently setting him on the floor. He lasted on his feet for about three seconds before collapsing onto the hardwood floor with a yawn. Naomi's brow scrunched and her lips turned into a pout, "I think he's tired."

I laughed and walked over to him, bending down and waving my hands around him until he was awake enough to stand up again. When he did it must have registered that he was in a new place, because he promptly scurried away from me and started to explore.

"He's going to end up getting lost," Naomi said with a chuckle, "and then you'll have meows coming from unknown places in your flat."

"Yeah it'll be like having a cat in the wall."

Naomi and I both started laughing just as there was a loud screech from the other end of the flat, "Emily! Why the fuck is there a cat chewing on my fucking shoes?"

I looked over at Naomi with wide eyes and we both bolted for Katie's room. She was stood by her bathroom door with a curling iron in her hand, glaring at Gari as he pounced at the heal of her red stilettos.

"Katie, meet Gari," I smiled as I bent over and picked him up. She scowled at me as I brought him close to her, "don't worry, he's Naomi's. He'll just be coming over here sometimes when Naomi's busy with work."

"If it touches my clothes I will shove it down the garbage disposal."

"Don't be a stroppy bitch," I said, walking even closer and holding Gari up so he was only inches from her face, "Look at him. How can you not love him?"

She continued to glare at Gari, but then he meowed positively adorably and her expression immediately softened. She couldn't have kept the small smile off her face if she tried, "I still don't want him shitting on my stuff."

"He wouldn't do that," I said, bringing Gari back towards my face, "would you baby?" I cooed and kissed his nose. He meowed again so I set him down on the floor and watched as he strutted out of the room.

"Alex and I are going out if you guys want to join us," Katie offered as she turned back to her mirror and continued to curl her hair.

I glanced over at Naomi and she had a rather fearful look on her face, I didn't blame her. I don't think either of us were too keen on the idea of a repeat of the night before, or the resulting hangovers. A night spent on the sofa with Gari was _much _more appealing. "I think we'll pass," I said, "but thanks for the offer. Where are you guys going?"

Katie shrugged, "Alex met some guy last night and he's having a party so we're just gonna go check it out."

"Don't get an STI," I smiled sweetly at her. She scowled at me and flipped me off as I walked out of the room.

"So what are we gonna do on this lovely evening?" Naomi asked as we made our way into the living room.

I yawned and flopped down onto the couch, "I don't really feel like doing much of anything."

"Me either," she agreed with a sigh, "So, I vote we cuddle in your bed because I'm exhausted. And I have to be at the café at seven tomorrow, so an early night would do a world of good for me."

Just as she finished speaking my stomach growled loudly, "food first?" I asked with a sheepish smile on my face. Naomi laughed and nodded her head.

"Sure thing hollow legs," She smirked and headed toward the kitchen, "food first."

* * *

Naomi cooked us a lovely spaghetti meal, which we grudgingly shared with Alex and Katie, before they left and we retired into my room with Gari and our coursework. I had a ridiculously important test I needed to study for, so for once I didn't push my books aside after ten minutes and start begging Naomi to do something else. In fact, I was so engrossed in my notes, I didn't even notice Naomi had pushed her own books aside until I felt her arms wrapping around my waist.

I looked over at her, my eyebrows raised, and she smiled innocently in return, "I'm bored," She said, "entertain me."

"I've got to study for this test," I laughed and looked back toward my notes. She whined and pulled me toward her, until I was practically sitting in her lap.

"You distract me when I'm studying _all _the time," She said, bringing me even closer to her and kissing the side of my neck, "It's only fair that I distract you every once in a while too."

"Oh really?" I asked, my heart rate picking up as her hands moved lower until they were resting on my hips. I let out an involuntary gasp as her lips brushed against my neck again, lingering at the spot just behind my ear that always drove me mad. "Nai," I gasped, "what are you doing?"

She smiled against my skin and forced me to turn around so I was straddling her. As soon as I was settled she pressed her lips against mine in a passion filled kiss, "You," She said, her voice confident as ever. But I could see the trepidation in her eyes as she gripped the hem of my shirt in her hands. I put my hands over hers, ignoring the pure desire welling inside of me.

"Don't do this unless you're absolutely sure."

Her eyes locked with mine, steely determination taking over the fear, "I'm sure Emily," She said before lifting my shirt off of my body. As soon as the fabric was out of my face I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, deepening the kiss immediately. Her tongue ran against my bottom lip and I brought mine out to meet it. Her hands started making their ascent, and as she tore her lips from mine and started kissing along my jaw instead, her fingers moved under my bra, pushing it away as she gently cupped my breasts. I gripped her shoulders and moaned as my hips involuntarily ground against her, prompting a smirk from her in return.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I panted, looking down at her as she took my nipples between her fingers. I bit my lip and moaned as I felt them harden under her touch.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," She said, looking at me with complete honesty as she pulled my bra over my head, not even bothering to unclasp it. No sooner than my bra was removed were her lips attached to my left nipple. I moaned and ground my hips down again as I desperately grasped at her shirt, I _needed _to feel more of her.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I protested as she created a suction on my breast. She kept it in her mouth, flicking her tongue over my nipple for a few seconds before releasing me and allowing me to pull her shirt over her head. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes as I unclasped her bra, and as soon as it was pulled from her body I cupped her breasts in my hands and brought my lips back to hers. I kissed her fiercely as my thumbs ran over her nipples and they hardened instantly at my touch. Her hands started moving down my body as our mouthes moved together. She caressed every part of my skin before snaking to the front of my jeans where her fingers began to fumble with the buttons. When she finally got the button undone and the zip down I let go of her breasts and pulled away, shedding my trousers as quickly as I could.

I reached forward and hesitantly touched the buttons on Naomi's jeans, waiting for her to be ready for me to continue. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes, her chest heaving as she gasped for air, and nodded her head. I leaned forward and sensually kissed her as I undid her jeans and pulled them from her body. I realised then, that it was the first time I'd ever seen Naomi's legs. And _god_ were they beautiful. Long, smooth, and surprisingly slightly toned. "You're beautiful," I whispered, running my fingertips along the skin of her thigh. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she reached forward and pulled me back down on top of her. The only thing separating us was the fabric of both of our knickers, but even through that I could feel how much she wanted this.

I let my fingers travel further up until they hooked into her knickers, "Are you absolutely sure?" I asked as I hesitated again. I had to know that this was what she wanted. She meant way too much for me to push her to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Emily," She said, cupping my face in her hands and looking straight into my eyes, "please," she begged, need in her tone. I nodded my head and kissed her again before pulling her knickers down her legs. She assisted me in pulling mine down as well and within seconds I was laying my naked body against hers. The feel of her skin against mine sent waves of pleasure through my body and I knew if I didn't touch her _now _I would likely combust.

I brought my hand down and and let my fingers roam around the area I knew she wanted me most. I traced down the crease between her thigh and her centre slowly before taking my first experimental swipe through her warmth. We both moaned into the kiss as my fingertips moved gently against her outrageously sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck," Naomi swore as I moved my fingers down, teasing just outside her entrance, "Please Em," she gasped, snaking her own hands down and squeezing my arse. I attached my lips to her neck as I slowly entered her, and let out a groan against her skin as I felt her tightness surrounding my fingers. I started a slow rhythm, and Naomi moaned louder with each thrust. I could tell she was close by the way her hands were clawing at my skin and the way her breathing got shallower and quicker, but just as I was about to push her over the edge she pulled my hand away with one hand and entered me with the other.

"Fuck, Naomi!" I shouted and ground down against her fingers as she started pumping in and out of me

"Together," she whispered, looking into my eyes and leading my hand back to her centre. I nodded my head and pushed two fingers back into her warmth.

We settled into a rhythm of thrusting arms and grinding hips, bringing each other closer and closer to the peaks of our pleasure. I could feel my own orgasm starting just as Naomi began to clench around me. She cupped my cheek with her free hand and looked straight into my eyes, completely surrendering herself to me as we both crashed over the edge.

Our cries of pleasure filled the air as I collapsed on top of her sweat covered body. Naomi was breathing deeply beneath me, gently stroking my back as we both came down from our incredible highs. I had never _ever _felt like this before. Never felt the connection with someone that went so deep I could practically feel it in my very soul. I didn't know what the hell Naomi was doing to me, how she could affect me so deeply and make me feel such incredible things. And it was fucking _terrifying._ But so fucking wonderful as well.

"I love you Naomi," I said when I finally found my voice. She hummed in response and brushed away my fringe so she could lay a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime," I smiled against her bare chest before turning my head to look up at her.

"You know it's okay to say how you feel in English," I said, the corners of her mouth turned up, "I'm not going to run away if you do."

"I know," She whispered, leaning forward to kiss my lips, but in her eyes I could see she _didn't _know. There was still fear in them, fear that I wouldn't be there when morning comes, and it was heartbreaking.

"Naomi," I said, propping myself up on my elbows and looking straight into her eyes, "I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I _promise_ as long as you want me, I'm yours." Her eyes started to shine and she nodded her head as she pulled me in for another searing kiss. She didn't deepen it, didn't let her hands roam over my already naked body, she just told me, with her lips but without her voice, just how much she needed that to be true.

* * *

**EHEM. **

**Okay then, now that ****_that's _****over...**

**don't be too harsh, I've never written smut before so I know it probs sucks. and I didn't want to go into too much detail cause this isn't ****_that _****kind of story, and I know I'm not a pro smut-writer like our good pal garden-nomes ;)**

**OH. And I give full credit (other than the spelling, that one goes to you GN) to VicTheHuman for coming up with Gari's name. And also, my immense amount of thank you's for the help :)**

**Uhm yeah that's about it.**

**Review and let me know what you think, i'll just be hiding under that rock over there while you do.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N-**

**Soo chapter 25... When the heck did that happen? Seriously, i never expected this story to come so far, or for so many of you to read it for that matter. Seriously, is someone paying you to read this? cause that's the only explanation I can think of.**

**Thank you as always for the reviews and such, you guys already know how happy they make me feel :)**

**Oh, and just a little FYI, i've loosely planned out the rest of the story, so if everything goes as planned and i don't get severe writer's block (which, word of warning, is quite possible as i'm already struggling a bit) this story should have about 10 more chapters, and potentially an epilogue. SO HOLD ON GUYS. We're almost finished! okay not almost, but almost almost. You get me?**

**Anywho, on with the chapter! Bit of a filler, but whatevs. Enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a really big sweatshirt and a jar of peanut butter.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling more rested than I had in ages. My muscles didn't ache, my head was clear, and I was surrounded by an amazing warmth. I was in such a state of bliss I didn't even want to open my eyes. But, I knew the one thing that could make this morning even better would be looking into the eyes of the woman I loved, so I turned on my side and slowly forced my eyelids to separate, only to be met with a very cheeky looking Alex instead of my girlfriend.

My eyes widened and I quickly pulled the duvet up to cover my naked chest, "What the fuck Alex?" I demanded, feeling the heat of embarrassment rush to my face.

She smiled over at me while playing with Gari as he laid on her chest, "Naomi left about a half hour ago for work, told me to have you stop in today if you have time," She said, I glanced around her at my alarm clock and saw it was barely after seven.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping off a hangover?" I asked, she shook her head, a smirk forming on her face.

"The party was shit so I came back almost as soon as I left." My eyes widened and her smile grew, "I never knew you were so _vocal _Emily." The redness in my face deepened so much I was sure I looked more like a tomato than a person, I tried to stutter out a response, but the only noises coming out of my mouth were unintelligible grumbles. "Oh Fuck _Naomi_," She mimicked in a high pitch voice, which was rather stupid because my voice was deeper than hers in the first place. I glared at her, which only caused her to laugh, "She must be talented with her fingers, or was it her tongue?"

"Alright get OUT," I demanded, sitting up and pulling the duvet with me. Alex laughed even harder as she scooped Gari into her arms and got up from the bed. She paused at the door and looked back at me, holding her fingers in a V shape in front of her mouth and waggling her tongue between them. "OUT!" I demanded, she squealed and pranced away, barely dodging the pillow I threw at her face.

I relaxed back into my pillows for a few more moments of rest before reluctantly dragging myself out of bed and into the shower. The longer I took to get ready, the more nervous I began to feel about seeing Naomi. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but think that things might be different between us, and not in a good way.

By the time I had my skinny jeans and a jumper on, ready to go to the café, I was so nervous I was actually shaking. I walked out into the living room and Alex was sat on the couch staring down at her phone. She looked up when I walked in the room and her amused expression quickly turned to one of concern.

"Em you okay?" She asked, I nodded my head and gave her a weak smile as I looked around for Gari. "Then why the fuck do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" I shrugged and bent down to pick up my adorable little ball of fur when I spotted his tail peeking out from under the armchair. "Emily you can talk to me."

I glanced over at her, and sighed when I saw the look of sincerity on her face, "I'm just nervous. What if things are different now that we, you know," I let my sentence trail off, Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Had sex," She finished for me, I nodded my head as I felt a blush rising up my neck to my cheeks, "Why would things be any different?"

I shrugged again, "When I was with Peyton. After we slept together," I hesitated, "that was when she started to treat me different." I didn't elaborate, not wanting to get into it and knowing Alex would be able to fill in the details herself.

"Em," She said, putting her hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look at her, "Naomi isn't Peyton. She isn't going to change and she sure as hell isn't going to treat you the way Peyton did."

"Yeah," I sighed, nodding my head and picking up my bag, "you're right."

"I know I am," She smirked and took Gari from me before walking back over to the couch, "Give my lover a kiss for me," She said with a wink as I walked out the door.

* * *

I showed up at the café a little after eight, and it was ridiculously packed as to be expected, so I snuck into the back before Naomi or Effy even had the chance to see me. I put my stuff in the staff room and grabbed a sandwich and made myself a cup of coffee before walking back out and joining my girlfriend. Effy smirked at me as I passed her, and I rolled my eyes in response. _Of course _she knew. She fucking knew everything.

Naomi didn't notice me until I sat down in my chair and she did a double take when she did. "When did you get here?" She asked, handing a customer his drink as I took a sip of my own.

"Just now, I grabbed a sandwich," I stated obviously, holding up my breakfast as proof. Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes before turning back to the customer in front of her.

I sat there for almost an hour until Naomi finally had a break, and as soon as the last customer at the end of the queue was served, she turned to me with a smile on her face, "Sorry I had to leave so early, but mum would have killed me if I blew off work again."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, standing up and walking over to her, "though I would have much rather woken up to you instead of Alex."

"You woke up to Alex?" she asked, eyebrows raised as I put my hands on her shoulders.

I nodded my head and she wrapped her arms around my waist, "She got a good look at my tits and then told me how loud I was last night."

"She was home?" Naomi asked, her eyes wide in horror and her face turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Yeah the party was shit so she came back straight away," I explained.

"Jesus Christ," she grumbled, looking down at her lap, "that's really fucking embarrassing."

"Hey, it's okay yeah?" I said, taking her chin in my hand and gently pulling her face closer to me, "she was just being a pain in the arse and taking the piss at our expense."

"Yeah," She sighed, "you're right."

I smiled and continued to just stare at her for a few moments, until a pout formed on her face and her brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She sighed in a way that said it was definitely _something._

"Naomi," I demanded, she raised her eyebrows and pulled her arms away so she could cross them over her chest.

"I was just thinking," She said, spinning in her chair once and stopping when she was facing me again, "I gave you potentially the best orgasm of your life not twelve hours ago and you haven't even given me a good morning kiss."

I raised my eyebrows at her confidence, but didn't deny it because we both knew it was true. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her toward me until our faces were only inches apart, "At least I didn't leave you alone in your bed," I shot back, she was about to protest but I silenced her with my lips before she could. It only took a few moments for her lips to start moving against mine and her arms to snake around my waist. When I kissed Naomi, I felt like I was in a whole other world. One where it was just me and her, existing together. It was my favorite place to be, perfect and peaceful, until it was shattered by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I jumped back from Naomi as if I had been shocked and we both looked apologetically at the middle aged man stood on the other side of the counter. He gave us both an unimpressed look as Naomi, as politely as she could, asked him what his order would be.

* * *

I spent the rest of Naomi's shift with her in the café, and afterwords we headed over to my place and spent the afternoon _actually _doing our coursework and just hanging out with Alex.

We were supposed to go over to my parents house for our biweekly Fitch family dinner, but apparently my mum had a bit of an accident involving a casserole and their oven, so it was impossible for her to cook us a proper meal. The only solution to this of course, per Naomi's suggestion, was to instead have dinner at mine and Katie's flat.

Because Naomi openly volunteered my home and cooking abilities, or lack thereof, I was forcing her to help me cook and stay for dinner. Unfortunately, she actually liked cooking, and, for some unknown reason, wanted to see my family again, so it wasn't turning out to be very much of a punishment.

"Can you pass me the salt please?" Naomi asked as she sautéed chicken and vegetables. She had taken over all cooking responsibilities basically as soon as we had started. My job turned into handing her what she needed when she needed it. I wasn't complaining.

I reached into the cabinet and handed her the salt before leaning back against the counter and watching her as she cooked. She really was good at it, even though it was extremely awkward for her because she wasn't much taller than the cooker. "That gonna be done soon?" I asked, glancing over at the clock, "It's almost five and my parents will be here any minute."

"Yep," She smiled up at me, "It's just about done, I'm just gonna stick it in the oven so it'll stay warm and call my mum so she can bring over a pie."

I smiled adoringly at her and kissed her cheek, "you don't have to do that babes. Cooking this lovely meal is more than enough."

"I don't mind," She assured me, turning the burner off and sliding the still sizzling stir fry into the oven. "Plus, I need to impress your parents with my amazing cooking abilities, and I can always pretend that I'm the one who made the pie."

"Are you saying you're open to lying to my parents?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I expected her to try and take back what she said, or be flustered in _some _way, but she just smiled up at me.

"If it means I get to keep shagging their daughter I'm willing to do anything."

"Oi!" I gasped, smacking her shoulder. She giggled and pulled me into her so she could kiss my stomach.

I had been wrong that morning, when I worried about things being different between us, for the most part at least. Things were normal, yes, but Naomi was also proving to be much more confident with her words and her hands. She'd made more than a few sexual comments throughout the day, and wasn't shy about letting her hands wander. Like in that moment, I was innocently standing with my shins against hers, not even trying to kiss her or do anything really for that matter, but her hands were already sliding up the back of my thighs until she got to my bum and squeezed it.

"Naomi!" I squealed, jumping back from her just as there was a knock on the door, "Keep your hands to yourself!"

She smirked at me and made her way over to the fridge, "Can't make any promises Fitch."

I shook my head and laughed as I made my way over to the front door. As soon as I opened it James shoved past me with a 'hey bitch' and mum and dad both smiled as I rolled my eyes and invited them inside.

"Something smells lovely," My mum complimented, her eyes wide with approval.

"Naoms cooked a chicken stir fry," I said, her smile faltered, but only the slightest bit.

"That was nice of her," Dad said with a smile, wrapping me into a Fitch hug.

"Is she going to be staying for dinner then?" Mum asked, I nodded my head when my dad finally released me.

"Yeah Alex too, she's just in Katie's room with her," I explained as we all made our way into the kitchen.

"Hello Naomi," My mum greeted politely as we walked into the kitchen. Naomi smiled sweetly and set the bottle of white wine on the counter.

"Hello Jenna, lovely to see you again," she said, "you too Rob."

Dad nodded with a smile before walking to the living room and settling down on the couch. Just as he did Alex and Katie decided to join us, James's eyes were immediately glued to Alex's chest.

"Whoa babe! Nice tits!" He exclaimed, though I don't know why. Not that Alex didn't have nice tits, but it wasn't like they were on display in her T-shirt.

"Fucks sake James, can you be normal for like five fucking minutes?" Katie demanded, smacking hip on the back of the head as she walked over and helped herself to a glass of wine.

"Oh Jamesey boy, I see you haven't changed a bit," Alex smiled, ruffling his hair as she grabbed a glass of wine as well.

* * *

Dinner was actually going rather well. Mum and dad were ecstatic to see Alex again, they had always loved her. Probably even more than they loved me, or Katie. James felt the same way because he could stare at her tits and she didn't even seem to care about it.

Naomi's stir fry was positively delicious, and upon her request, Gina brought over a pie for us. I told Naomi to invite her in, but she ignored me and slammed the door in Gina's face just about as quickly as she had opened it. And thankfully, Naomi decided _not _to lie about where the pie came from. Not that she could get away with it when her mum delivered it in front of everyone. But I know she would still want to try.

All in all, the dinner went really well, James, Katie, and Alex had to eat on the couch because the only table we had was a four seater, but they still managed to annoy us even from the other room. After dinner we all sat around the living room, and for the first time in years I was actually enjoying just sitting around talking to my family. We were all feeling happy because of the wine and I was warmly snuggled up into Naomi on one end of the couch, Alex was in the middle, and Katie was at the other end. Mum and dad were in separate armchairs and James was on the floor barely paying attention to any of us.

"So Naomi," My mum said after a considerable stretch of silence, "what are you going to school for?"

Naomi took a sip of her wine and absentmindedly traces shapes on my arm, "Law and French, I'm in my third year," she said with a polite smile.

"Impressive," Dad said, tilting his glass towards her, "are you fluent in the language?"

"Oui," Naomi said with a wink. I laughed and leaned back to kiss her cheek, just because I could.

"And what are your plans for after university?"

"Jesus would you like her CV? Might get all your questions answered easier," I suggested, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Naomi rubbed my arm reassuringly and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm actually starting an internship at a law firm tomorrow so hopefully once I've got my degree I can move up in the firm."

I looked over at my mum, she was eying Naomi up and I could tell she was trying extremely hard to find something wrong with her. She may have said she wanted to try and be better, and I truly did believe her, but a tiger never really loses its stripes, and Jenna was no exception. Yes she would accept Naomi as a part of all of our lives, and maybe even really like her someday. But I don't think _anybody, _especially my paralyzed _woman_ lover, would ever be exactly what my mum wanted for me.

"Congratulations," My dad said, I looked over at Katie just in time to see her roll her eyes and take a large gulp of her wine.

"Right, well, as lovely as this is, I'm going to bed," Katie announced, downing the rest of her glass and getting up off of the couch. I was surprised when I glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven.

"Wow, yeah I should head to bed too, classes in the morning," I sighed.

"Well then, guess that's our cue to get heading out," My dad said, clapping his hands onto his knees and standing up, "James, get your shoes," he lightly hit the back of my brother's head and James walked toward the door without a word. "It's always great seeing you girls," Dad said, walking over and wrapping Katie in a hug, then Alex, and finally me. Mum followed just behind him. "All right, Naomi, how about we walk you out?" he requested, a friendly smile on his face. I looked back at Naomi and she had the same slightly sad looking expression on her face as I did.

"Thanks Rob, but I'm going to hang around for a bit longer," She smiled, stroking up and down my arm.

"But Emily said she was going to bed," Mum piped in, I looked at her like she had sprouted a second head.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed, with my girlfriend," I said, allowing my annoyance to show.

"And Gari," Naomi added in my ear, I smiled back and nodded at her, remembering our little guy locked in my bedroom, before turning back to my parents.

"And Gari."

"Who is Gari?" Dad asked.

"Their cat," Katie huffed, "so much for him not living with us.

"It's been one night Katie," I said.

"Obviously not the only night though, Campbell stays here all the time which means that bloody furball gonna too."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my parents, "Thanks for coming you guys."

"Thanks for having us," Dad smiled as he pulled on his coat, "The food was amazing Naomi. Tell your mum the pie was incredible. Best I've ever had."

"Will do," Naomi smiled.

My dad headed toward the door by James but mum still hesitated. I could tell what she was thinking. It was inappropriate for my girlfriend to sleepover, and probably wondering about why we had a cat. But I didn't say anything to her, I just smiled sweetly until she returned it as well as she could and walked to join my father.

I sighed in relief and leaned back against Naomi, just wanting to snuggle into her forever, until my mum came walking back into the room, a determined look on her face. I prepared myself for what she was going to say, and immediately started thinking of whatever comeback I may need. But surprisingly, her ridicule never came. Instead she leaned forward and gave Naomi an awkward hug.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy," She said when she pulled away, I was too shocked to do anything but stare at her, I think we all were. Except Naomi of course. She just nodded her head with a smile and said you're welcome.

"What the fuck was that?" Katie demanded after the front door was safely shut. I looked over at her, my mouth still open and shook my head. I had absolutely no idea. "Whatever, I'm going to bed," She said before departing with a "Night bitches."

"You two should go muff diving in your room so I can get some sleep as well," Alex said, standing up and walking over to her stash of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room.

I shook my head and reluctantly got up from the couch. Naomi groaned and held her arms up towards me, "Carry me, I'm tired," she whined. I raised my eyebrows and she gave me a puppy dog look. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen, and really, who could have possibly said no to that.

I rolled my eyes and put one arm under her knee and the other behind her back before lifting her up. I already knew she was lighter than she looked so I wouldn't have any trouble.

"God Em," Alex said as I started towards the hall, "You're so fucking pussy whipped."

I was about to make a retort but Naomi flipped her off over my shoulder for me so I didn't even need to.

Naomi opened the bedroom door for me and we both giggled at Gari sleeping on a pile of my clothes by the wardrobe.

"I love you," Naomi smiled and kissed my cheek as I set her in my bed. I rolled my eyes and went to pull away but she yanked me toward her by my shirt before I could. Her lips were on mine in an instant and the passion behind the kiss literally took my breath away. The desire started welling in my stomach almost immediately, and only increased as the kiss deepened. It wasn't until I was about to suffocate from lack of oxygen that I pulled away, and as soon as I did Naomi was lifting my shirt over my head. She attached her lips to my collar bone and began to kiss and lick from one side of my body to the other. I really was exhausted, and had only planned on laying down and going straight to sleep, but Naomi's hands were wandering and she was pulling me down into her, and how could I ever even try to resist that? "I want you," she breathed into my ear. I groaned and jerked my hips against hers once before quickly climbing off of her body. "What the fuck, where are you going?" She asked as I walked away from the bed. I just threw her a wink and closed and locked my door.

"You want me?" I asked, walking back toward her and doing my best to give her a good show. If the way her pupils dilated and her breathing increased was anything to go by, I was doing a good job at it. When I reached her I ran my hands up her legs before staring straight into her eyes with as much lust as I could muster, "I'm yours."

* * *

**Who doesn't love ending a chapter with a bit of the dirty deed? Hmm? that's right. nobody.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed that!**

**Sorry for the amount of time between posts at the moment, and i apologize in advance for the delay i know is going to happen before the next one. I've got a huge anatomy test (skeletal system. YUCK.) this week, so i'm going to have approximately ZERO minutes of free time. Yeah. just kill me now.**

**Anyways, i make these author's notes too long. I should stop. Whatever.**

**Love you all :) FEEL FREE TO REVIEWWWW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N-**

**Apologies for the wait my lovely internet people! I've spent the last week learning every bone and every landmark of every bone in the human body, so my brain quit closely resembles melted ice cream at this point. **

**I sincerely do want to thank you guys. I know I say it in every author's note, but you really don't understand how much each and every one of your reviews mean to me. They're what keep me going and make me ****_want _****to write. Really, you guys are the absolute best, and I love you!**

**Another sort of filler, but it's an M rated one (Don't read it where you shouldn't), so hopefully you won't hate it? Meh. I'm trying. :)**

**Disclaimer: I now also own a 'Some Twins Marry Idealists, Get Over It' NoH8 T-shirt, but unfortunately skins still doesn't belong to me...**

* * *

Naomi started her internship on Monday morning, and absolutely hated it. She was pretty much Mr. Wilson's office bitch. He had her running his errands for him, fetching coffee, and organizing the paperwork he was too lazy to look at himself. She didn't expect to jump right into being a part of the law firm, but she had at least hoped she'd have _something _to do with a case or two.

I wasn't doing too great over at Café Campbell either. Gina had to hire another girl to pretty much replace Naomi when she couldn't work, which was almost every day but Saturday and Sunday. The girl, Sophia, wasn't exactly the brightest person I had ever met, it took all of my shift on Monday for her to understand how to work the coffee machine. And I still didn't trust her to do it on her own. I was surprised Gina even bothered with the girl, but apparently it was someone's daughter she owed a favor to, so she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. And we were hoping it was only temporary until we could find someone more able.

Despite the fact that we weren't working together every other day any more, and I couldn't exactly hang out with Naomi at work like I usually did, we still saw plenty of each other. She came over every day after work, and we spent our evenings lounging around my flat, doing coursework and playing with Gari. Who still had yet to go to the place he was _supposed _to be living at.

Katie made a huge deal out of it the third night Gari and Naomi slept over, but by Thursday she loved him just as much as the rest of us. And I was starting to wonder whether or not he would _ever _make it over to Naomi's house. Especially when she spent such little time there herself. She'd only spent one night there all week, and she returned first thing the next morning with extra clothes and a toothbrush. I greeted her with raised eyebrows and a small smirk on my face, and she just shrugged and said she was sick of having to rush home every morning and she spends almost every night at my place anyways so she might as well at least have something to change into. I expected it to feel like a really huge deal when I pushed aside my T-shirts to make room for Naomi's clothes in my drawer, but it didn't. It just felt natural, like her clothes, and herself, were meant to be there all along.

Alex had been spending the majority of her time looking for flats, and after my classes on Thursday she dragged me out to go look at a few of them. The first three we saw were complete shit, and we were both getting slightly irritated because the realtor was a complete arsehole. Very obviously only interested in getting the sale and not actually finding a suitable place for Alex to live, so by the time we were visiting the last flat of the day we were both quite aggravated.

"This one is my favourite already," Alex said as we walked up to a rather nice block of flats only about ten minutes from where Katie and I lived. I nodded in agreement as we were lead up a flight of stairs to the first door on the left. The flat was actually really lovely. It was small, just having one bedroom, one bathroom, and a small living room and kitchen, but it was new, clean, and kind of perfect for Alex. I could tell by the smile on her face that she felt the same way.

"Imagine it Ems," She said, standing in the middle of the empty living area, "I'll have the telly over there," she pointed to one corner of the room, "the couch right here," she gestured toward where she was standing, "and my candy floss machine there."

"Your candy floss machine?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. She nodded with a smile and started to look around the kitchen, opening and closing the white cupboards.

"I haven't bought it yet, but I'm going to."

"Why?"

She looked at me like I was lacking brain cells, "because candy floss is delicious, duh."

"Right, how could I forget," I said, she just smirked and continued to explore.

"All right," She said, turning to the realtor after she had literally opened every openable place in the flat, "where do I sign?"

I sat back and texted Naomi for the next half hour while Alex went over the details of renting the flat with the realtor. They needed at least a week to process everything, so she would have to wait at least that long to move in.

"My first night working is tomorrow," Alex announced as we walked back to my flat, I raised my eyebrows and she smiled back at me, "you guys should come visit me."

"Will we even be able to get in?"

"Yeah my boss is really cool, said I can give the bouncer my friends' names if I wanted to."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide.

She nodded her head with a smile, "I just can't give you guys free drinks or anything."

"Well then it's not even worth it," I said, looking away from her so she couldn't see the corners of my mouth turning up.

"Bitch," she said, nudging me with her shoulder. I nudged her right back and she almost tumbled into the street. "And now you're trying to get me run over. Some best friend you are."

"You know you love me," I smiled, grabbing her arm and reaching up to kiss her cheek, "I'll text everyone later and tell them we're going out tomorrow."

"Naomi too?" She asked, I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes Naomi, why?" She shrugged as we rounded onto my street.

"Just wondering," She sighed, I continued to raise my eyebrows at her but she just looked straight ahead. It wasn't until we were walking into my flat that she spoke again, "so you guys are pretty serious yeah?" She asked as I walked over to Gari and scooped him into my hands.

"Yeah," I said, "I mean I'm ridiculously happy with her. And we do have a son already," I lifted Gari into the air as proof of my statement.

"Just be careful yeah?" She said, her tone and expression telling me she was being completely serious.

"What do you mean be careful? I thought you liked Naomi?"

"I do!" She assured me, "And I know she like really fucking loves you, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be cautious. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Thanks for caring," I said, walking up and pulling her into a one armed hug, "but Naomi isn't Peyton. She won't hurt me."

"I know," She sighed, sitting down on the couch, "You don't hurt her either though okay?"

I laughed and sat down next to her, allowing Gari to climb from my lap to hers, "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

"Naomi you bitch!" I shouted, lunging at my girlfriend, "give that back!"

She only smirked in return and downed the shot she had just stolen from me. We were at Rush the next night, and I was having the time of my life. The place was incredible. It was huge, had two bars, three dance floors, tables that _weren't _sticky, and a live band that was absolutely fantastic.

As promised, Alex gave our names to the bouncer and we were allowed entry as soon as we showed up to the club. Alex was beyond excited to see us, and was absolutely loving her job. The amount of guys, and girls, that hit on her was a huge confidence boost, and she was relishing in it.

Cook had made it his personal mission to, once again, get us completely off our tits by pumping us full of tequila, so despite the fact that it was still only a little after midnight, Naomi and I were both well and truly wasted.

"You owe me a shot!" I shouted, she waved me off and set the now empty glass back down on the table.

"Why you all the way over there?" Naomi slurred, narrowing her eyes at me from across the table.

"Because you keep stealing my alcohol!"

"Drama queen," She mumbled before turning and heading over to the bar.

"Emilio! Having a fun time?" Cook asked, walking up to me and wrapping a sweaty arm around my shoulder.

"Always!" I shouted back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Care for a dance with the Cookie Monster?"

I thought about it for a moment, before scrunching up my face and shaking my head when I spotted Naomi returning with drinks, "Thanks for the offer, but my lover is back, and she brings tequila!"

"Cook you better not be making a move on my woman!" Naomi shouted, setting the tray with our drinks on the table. Cook pulled me closer to him and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"You know if I laid out my charms she'd be begging for it."

"In your dreams tosser," I laughed, pushing him away and grabbing a shot. By the time I finished my one Cook had downed two.

"You girls, need to be my wingladies," Cook decided, looking at Naomi and I as I sat down on her lap.

"Why the fuck is that our job?" I asked, leaning back into Naomi as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Because you're lezzers, so you know a hot girl when you see one."

"He does have a point," Naomi said, her breath hot on my ear. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Cook.

"Fine, but only for like five minutes."

Cook clapped his hands and howled, "I'll take it!" He shouted before running off toward the dance floor. Before I had the chance to get up and chase after him, Naomi was propelling her chair forward, me still on her lap.

"Naomi, fuck I'm falling!" I shouted as I slipped down her legs. She laughed and used one arm to pull me back into place, which caused us to swerve and almost run into a table. "Sorry!" I shouted to the guy who now had his drink spilled over the front of his shirt. Naomi and I were both laughing hysterically before we were even out of his earshot. Naomi continued to weave us through the crowd, narrowly missing most people, and actually running into others.

"Where'd he go?" She shouted, stopping abruptly on the edge of the dance floor. I looked around and spotted Cook stood by the bar, he looked like he was searching for us.

"Cookie Monster at three o'clock!" I shouted, pointing toward our friend. Naomi followed my line of sight before abruptly jerking us around and bringing us to him.

"It's okay Cook! We found you!" Naomi shouted when we were within earshot of him. Cook let out a boisterous laugh and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Quite the vehicle you've got there Red!"

"Yup! Only cost me five quid in the parking lot at Tesco!"

"Hey!" Naomi protested, "I am worth way more than five quid!"

"Sure you are babes," I smiled, turning toward her and pressing my lips against hers. Naomi's hands immediately snaked around my neck, holding my head in place as her tongue brushed against my lip and begged for entry. I gave it to her instantly, and within moments we were full on snogging in the middle of the club.

"Oi ladies! As much as I'm enjoying the show you're supposed to be helping me pull!" Cook's voice broke us out of our kiss. I turned to him and gave him the meanest glare I could.

"Cook, don't you know how to fucking pull on your own by now?"

"Course I do. But I like to mix it up a bit don't I?"

"This is why I'm a lesbian," I groaned, turning towards Naomi again, "men are useless."

She giggled and nodded her head in agreement before pulling me in for another kiss. "Let's find him a girl and get him laid so we can have some fun of our own," She said, snaking her hand around my back and going straight down to cup my arse. I nodded, biting my lip, and searched around the bar for a suitable woman.

"How about her Cookie?" Naomi asked, pointing to a very scantily clad blonde with _very _large breasts.

Cook's face screwed up and he shook his head. "I want a shag, not an STI," He said, I snorted and leaned back into Naomi. We all continued to look around until Cook's face lit up. Naomi and I both followed his line of sight and spotted the object of his desires. We both burst out laughing when a very familiar set of blue eyes acknowledged us and smirk came over the brunette's face.

"Sure thing Cookie," Naomi said, turning her chair and leading us toward Effy, I glanced back at Cook and had to laugh at the excitement on his face. "Fancy seeing you here Eff," Naomi said when we reached her best friend.

"Come here often?" I asked, putting on my best 'I'm going to seduce you' face.

Effy snorted and took a sip of her drink, "are you trying to pick me up?"

"No Cook is but he's too much of a pussy to do his own dirty work," I grumbled.

"Cook?"

"Em's friend," Naomi said, pointing to where Cook was standing. He shot Effy a wink and she gave him a smoldering look in return. "Do you think you could just go talk to him for like five minutes? He won't leave me and Ems alone until we find him someone to fuck."

"So you want me to fuck him," She pointed to cook, "so that you can fuck her?" she pointed to me.

"You always were a fast learner," Naomi smiled. Effy rolled her eyes and handed her almost empty glass to a random walking by.

"You're taking my shift tomorrow," She sighed before walking past us towards Cook.

"Love you Effy!" I shouted to her back, she flipped me off and continued to walk.

"Now," Naomi said, pulling my face towards hers, "where were we?"

I closed the remaining distance between us and pushed my tongue straight into her mouth. Her hands began their usual roaming of my body as our tongues fought for dominance and small, almost inaudible moans escaped our mouthes. I rotated myself until I was straddling her in the chair and her hands gripped my arse, pulling me into her as much as she could. My fingers wove through her hair as her lips moved to my jaw and down my neck. "Naomi," I gasped as she sucked on my pulse point briefly. She groaned in response before continuing her trail of kisses and licks down to my collarbone. Her confidence must have increased, or she completely forgot where we were, because the next thing I knew she had one hand on the small of my back while the other cupped my center through my jeans. My hips involuntarily rocked against her hand, begging for more pressure. "Fuck, no, stop that," I said, a sudden increase in the volume of the music reminding me that we were very much _not _alone. But Naomi continued to rub her fingers up and down, tracing the seam of my jeans and adding pressure in just the right places, "let's go back to mine," I gasped, climbing off of her lap and stepping far enough away that she couldn't reach me.

She nodded her head, eyes filled with lust, and quickly turned to start heading out of the club. I waved to Alex as we passed her, and she gave me a knowing smirk and a wink in return before going back to serving customers.

We had to hail a taxi, and it took us almost a half hour to get home. The entire time I made sure Naomi kept her hands to herself, knowing that if she touched me I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. We didn't even make it through the door before Naomi pulled me back down into her lap and attached her lips to mine. This time, I didn't hold back. I let her pull my shirt over my head and I did the same to her, admiring the taut skin of her abdomen. She attached her lips to my chest and nipped and licked what she could of my breasts, but after a few seconds of that I'd had enough. I needed her naked, like _now. _I stood up swiftly and gripped the back of her knees, barely giving her enough time to wrap her arms around my neck before I lifted her out of the chair.

Her lips attached to mine again and her tongue darted into my mouth as I carried her through the flat toward my room. I sidestepped Gari as I walked through the door and dropped Naomi onto the bed as soon as I was stood in front of it. She didn't even allow me to take a breath before she undid my jeans and pushed her hand into my knickers. "Fuck," I moaned as her fingers stroked through my folds, paying special attention to my throbbing clit. My hips rocked against her hand, begging for her to push harder, as I reached down and tried to drag down her leggings. I was about to pull away so I could rid us both of the rest of her clothes, when she shoved two fingers deep into my core.

"Jesus _Christ," _I shouted as she pumped her fingers in and out of me. We'd slept together a few more times in the last week, but this was different. I could feel her desperation to make me come, and the passion flowing through us would have been enough to power all of Bristol.

Her fingers curled inside of me and she rubbed her thumb against my clit. It wasn't long until every cell of my body started to tingle as my orgasm rushed through me. I screamed her name on the top of my lungs as she slowed her movements, gently bringing me down from my high. I think I might have _actually _blacked out for a few seconds, because the next thing I remembered was Naomi trying to pull me closer to her as I was about to fall off of the bed.

"What was _that_?" I asked, taking multiple deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down.

"I believe that was an orgasm," She said, pulling her leggings off of her legs dragging herself up in the bed, "but I could be wrong."

"Cheeky bitch," I laughed, pulling off my jeans and knickers before sitting up and straddling Naomi's thighs. My hand snaked behind her body and unclasped her bra as hers did the same to me. I appreciated the sight in front of me for a few brief seconds before cupping her breasts and brushing my thumbs over her already hard nipples.

"Emily," She gasped as I bent down and licked from her collarbone to her ear. I hummed against her skin in response before gently nibbling her earlobe. "Please fuck me." I pulled away and looked at her, slightly taken aback by her bluntness, but the fact that I could barely tell what color her eyes were told me that she was probably already as close to the edge as she could be, so I decided to put her out of her misery. I kissed her lips briefly before making a trail from her neck to her naval, only hesitating for a moment to appreciate the sight in front of me before leaning forward and stroking my tongue against her clit.

I started a combination of firmly flicking my tongue over clit and slowly licking her folds, and if the many expletives coming from my lover's direction and the firm grip she had on my head was anything to go by, she was enjoying it. I could tell she was close, so I reached up and pushed two fingers roughly into her as I sucked on her clit.

"Fuck, oh fuck yes!" Naomi shouted as her muscles clenched around my fingers and she practically ripped the hair out of my head. I smiled against her center as I slowly brought her down from her high, waiting until she took her hands out of my hair to climb back up next to her. "I love you Emily," She said, kissing me sensually as I pulled the duvet over us.

"I love you too," I whispered, resting my head against her chest, the exhaustion from a night of drinking, dancing and sex slamming into me like truck. I knew sleep was _not _very far off.

"You asleep Ems?" Naomi asked a few minutes later, I hummed in response. "You forgot to get Gari. He's gonna be all by himself."

"s'fine," I mumbled, snuggling closer into Naomi. I was about to drift off when I registered something poking repeatedly into my side. On the fifth jab, Naomi's finger hit just the right spot to tickle me and I jerked away from her touch.

"How would you feel if I made you sleep alone on the floor?" She asked when I finally opened my eyes. I glared at her for a few moments before huffing in annoyance and throwing the duvet off of me.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll make _you _sleep on the floor," I mumbled as I walked around the bed in search of Gari.

"What was that?" Naomi asked, a smirk on her face. I just glared at her before pulling open the bedroom door and walking toward the living room.

I spotted Gari's tail poking out from under the couch and got down onto my knees and reached under, trying to grab hold of him but of course, he scurried out of my reach. I followed him to the other end of the sofa and reached underneath, finally getting hold of him just as the front door opened.

"Fucking hell Emily!" Katie shrieked, it only took me a moment to realize that I was still completely naked. "Put some fucking clothes on!"

My face flushed furiously and I quickly hid behind the couch as the unknown guy behind Katie leered at my tits, "You could have knocked!" I yelled back, holding Gari to my chest in a failed attempt to save some of my dignity.

"I shouldn't have to knock in my own fucking house!" She shrieked, my blush deepened.

"You got mint tits," the tosser said, looking at me with lust filled eyes, "we doing a twin thing babes?" He directed his question toward Katie, adding on an eyebrow wiggle as a pathetic attempt at seductive charm.

"Ugh, I am so not in the fucking mood any more," Katie said, shoving him out the door.

"What the fuck? I thought you were keen?" He asked, looking a little more than aggravated. If I knew my sister, he had to work very hard to get as far as he had. Rejection on the doorstep wasn't exactly the biggest confidence boost.

"I was, now I'm not. So you can pretty much fuck off now," She said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand and slamming the door in his face. She eyed me with disgust for a few seconds before I cleared my throat.

"Could you, um, not look?" I asked, nodding my head towards the hallway. She rolled her eyes and kicked off her heals.

"Fucking lezzers can't even wear fucking clothes," she complained as she walked down the hall. I waited until I heard her bedroom door close before I sprinted for my bedroom. Predictably, Naomi was in hysterics when I entered.

"You fucking owe me," I said, walking over and tossing Gari onto her lap as I climbed into bed next to her. She actually had tears coming from her eyes she was laughing so hard. "I swear to god Naomi if you don't stop laughing I'm never sleeping with you again."

She only laughed harder. I glared at her and pulled the duvet up to my neck before turning on my side and facing away from her.

"Katie's boyfriend did have a point though," She said when her laughter died down a bit.

"Naomi," I warned, still feeling the ebarrassment of my sister and her latest shag catching me bent over in the nude.

"Just saying," She said, I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. I felt the bed shift as she moved closer to me and wrapped her arm around me and cupped my right breast in her hand, "you do have mint tits."

"Naomi, go to sleep."

I felt her smiling against my back as she pinched my nipple between her fingers, "The best tits in all of England. Maybe even the whole world."

"Now you're just annoying." I groaned, giving in and turning to face her.

She kissed my nose and pulled me closer into her, "You have a nice arse too." I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist just as Gari made himself comfortable right between us. "And don't even get me started on your fa-"I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

"Go to sleep," I said when I pulled away, the last thing I saw before closing my eyes was a triumphant smirk on her face.

It was several minutes later, when I was about to drift into unconsciousness, when Naomi whispered very close to my ear, "You've got a perfect fanny too."

* * *

**So that one kinda got away from me a bit. I definitely did ****_not _****plan on it being that long lol.**

**whatevs! i'm sure you guys aren't complaining! unless you hated it.. then you might be...**

**Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N-**

**I'm gonna be honest, this post was a bitch to write. Not because of writers block or anything, but this post has been an idea in my head since i started this story and no matter what I write it just isn't matching up to what I want it to be, and I know that it probably never will, so, after rewriting it about five times, I'm just gonna post it as is and hope for the best!**

**This one is the beginning of the end, so hang on tight guys! We're almost there!**

**Many thanks for your reviews and favorites and follows, AS USUAL. You guys are seriously the best. **

**Anwho, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine, but this story is.**

* * *

The next couple weeks passed in a blur of work, school, and Naomi. Thankfully, after three more days of practically doing everything on my own, Sophia finally figured out how to at least use the coffee machine, so work was at least somewhat bearable. And Naomi came and visited me when she was done at her internship, so we still got to spend time together in the café, our roles were just reversed.

She wasn't fond of Sophia, at all. I wasn't really either, especially when I noticed the looks she started to give Naomi. I was used to people checking her out, because despite the fact that she was in a wheelchair, Naomi was a _very _attractive woman. But the looks Sophia gave her had started bordering on possessive. Like she wanted to own her. It was a little scary to be honest. Especially when she began sending daggers in my direction almost every time she saw me.

But, Naomi being Naomi, after the second week of Sophia's possessive glances, she put her well and truly in her place. A not so nice confrontation with her, and a very graphic snogging session with me later, and Sophia understood exactly what Naomi thought of her. She stopped her uncomfortable glares and stopped trying to interact with Naomi all together, and Gina put a help wanted sign in the window.

The process was slow, as Gina was looking for someone who would be willing to take the random leftover shifts, but a few people had stopped by and filled out an application. Nobody really seemed too promising, but we were always hopeful.

Naomi and I didn't actually work together again until three weeks after Alex's first day at Rush. I missed our shared shifts, and it was great to be able to work with her again. We spent the first two hours of our shift actually working, but once the amount of customers died down we settled back into our usual shenanigans. In the downtime between customers we made a coffee cup pyramid, created a new, although disgusting, pastry, and managed to have Gina threaten to fire us three times in as many hours. It was really good to be back.

"So you think we're ever gonna find a suitable employee?" I asked as I loaded fresh danishes into the display case a little after five.

"I fucking hope so. Sophia scares me," She said and I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "It's not funny! Every time I see her she just stares at me like she's committing my face to memory. And she follows me around like a lost puppy. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a shrine for me in her room."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, that didn't sound conceited at all."

"Shut up it wasn't!" She insisted, "and you know it."

"She does follow you around a lot," I relented, "but a shrine might be a bit extreme."

Naomi shrugged, "If you weren't tapping this you'd want a shrine of me too."

"Fuck off," I laughed and smacked her shoulder before closing the case and bringing the empty tray back into the kitchen. I heard the door to the café open as I put the tray into the sink, and a voice followed shortly after.

"Hi are you guys still hiring?" A familiar voice carried through the open door, though I couldn't place it.

"Yeah we are," I heard Naomi reply, I could practically see the too friendly smile on her face, "Em can you grab an application please!" She shouted toward me.

"Yeah no problem!" I replied before skipping into the employee room and grabbing an application off of the pile we kept on the desk.

As I entered the café my smile fell from my face and my heart sank to my knees.I was frozen in place as Naomi chatted idly with the girl on the other side of the counter. Naomi noticed me a few moments later, but I couldn't move. A hurricane of emotions was rushing through my body and I swear if it could my heart would jump out of my chest and hop across the floor.

"Em?" She asked, concern in her voice as she turned to look at me. "Em are you okay?"

I shook my head, my eyes locked with the shocked, but happy green ones of the girl on the other side of the counter, "Emily!" She said, her voice sent a shiver through my spine. The smile on her face made me feel weak in the knees, "Oh my god baby, I missed you!"

I was still frozen in place as she scurried behind the counter, her smile wide and her eyes bright. She wrapped her arms around me and I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't be hit with her familiar smell. I closed my eyes and relaxed into her arms instinctively, before realizing what I had done and pushing her away.

"Peyton, what the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring at her as well as I could and trying to ignore how kissable her lips looked.

"Things didn't work out in London so I moved back here," She explained, the smile still firmly on her face, "I've missed you so much," She said, her voice low. She brought her hand up and started to stroke down the length of my arm, she got to my elbow before I pushed her away.

"Peyton,"

"Don't, I know I was wrong, and I spent all of my time away regretting the way things turned out. I really miss you Ems, I miss us."

"Em, what's going on?" Naomi asked, peering around Peyton. I blinked a few times and shook my head, internally scolding myself for not even making it a minute in Peyton's presence before forgetting the people around me.

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business," Peyton spat, taking my hand and turning to face Naomi.

Naomi raised her eyebrows at me, very clearly pissed off. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts and yanked my hand back from Peyton. "Are you busy, why don't we go somewhere private and talk?" She asked, raking her eyes over my body and making it very clear that talking was _not _what she wanted to do.

"No," I said, stepping away from her and towards Naomi.

"Em what the hell is going on?" She asked, taking my hand and looking up at me. I ran my thumb across her fingers in a small attempt to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about.

"Nothing, do you think, is it alright if I leave early?" I asked, she scrunched her eyebrows in concern and her eyes flashed over to Peyton, "not with her just," I took a deep breath, "I just want to be by myself for a bit.

She looked at me, worry evident in her eyes, but nodded her head, "yeah, of course. I should be able to hold the fort with mum's help." I smiled gratefully at her and let out the breath I was holding, "Call me if you need me okay?"

"Thank you," I smiled and she reached up to my cheek, caressing it softly before bringing my face down to hers and giving me a kiss so full of love I thought I was going to burst.

"Emily, what the fuck are you doing?" Peyton asked, hurt in her voice and clear on her face when I pulled away from Naomi. I couldn't deny that it made my heart ache to see her sad.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Naomi interjected, raising her eyebrows at Peyton.

"Her girlfriend," She nodded toward me with a smug look on her face, "who the fuck are you?"

"No," I said, sending a stern glance in Peyton's direction before turning back to Naomi, "I'll explain everything later, come by after work okay?"

"I was already planning on it," She smiled, pulling me down to kiss me again, "Give Gari a kiss from me."

I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she could be sometimes, "I will," I assured her, "I love you."

"Love you too," She replied, kissing me one last time for good measure before letting go of my hands.

"Emily, what the fuck?" Peyton asked as I walked back towards the kitchen for my things.

"Peyton, you need to go," I said sternly as I reached for my coat, "now."

"But I want to talk to you," She said. I ignored her and kissed Naomi's cheek one last time as I walked past her.

"No, just leave, please," I begged as I walked out of the café.

"Emily," She grabbed my arm but I yanked it back.

"Please, Peyton."

"Yeah, fine okay. I'll talk to you later," She said as I turned to walk away, "I love you Emily."

I didn't say anything to that, I didn't turn around. I just shook my head, shoved my hands into my pockets and kept on walking.

* * *

I had wondered a million times what it would be like when I saw her again. I imagined being angry, screaming and yelling at her. I imagined hating her, wanting to hit her or try to someway hurt her as much as she hurt me. Sometimes I even imagined falling into her arms and acting like nothing ever happened. I didn't think of that last one after I met Naomi, but before her, it was what I dreamed of the most.

After having Naomi in my life, I barely thought of Peyton at all. She was a part of my past and that's where I was going to leave her. So why the _fuck _did seeing her make me react like this? Why were my palms sweating, why was my heart beating faster, and why did I actually fucking _miss _her.

Seeing her in the café, in all her brown haired, green eyed beauty, sent a wave of longing through me that I _never _thought I'd experience again. Even with my mind on Naomi as I walked through the door, my first reaction to seeing her was almost to wrap my arms around her and kiss her. Which was absolutely _not _an acceptable thought to have.

My mind was in a state of disarray as I walked through the streets of Bristol. I loved Naomi. I loved her and I was happier with her than I had ever been with anybody else in my life. So why was seeing Peyton doing this to me? After everything she put me through I shouldn't be feeling like I should be running back into her arms. _Especially _when I had Naomi. Beautiful Naomi, perfect Naomi. The first person to make me feel like I was beautiful, the first person to make me feel like _me._

I somehow ended up in front of Alex's apartment, and as I knocked on the door I realized that was exactly where I needed to be. As soon as she opened the door I threw myself into her arms, tears already streaming down my cheeks.

"What the fuck happened?" She asked, fear and worry in her voice as she pulled me into her home. I shook my head and squeezed her harder. "Did Naomi do something?" She asked, I let out another sob and shook my head again, "Then what happened?"

She walked me over to the couch and pried me off of her body, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes, "She's back." I finally said, Alex looked at me with a confused expression, so I elaborated, "Peyton's back and the first thing I wanted to do when I saw her was kiss her."

Alex's eyes widened and she looked at me for a few more seconds before pulling her arms back, "You didn't though, did you?"

"No," I groaned and put my head in my hands, "She asked me to talk, or have sex, probably both."

"And you said,"

"No, I said no and told her to leave, and I made it very obvious that Naomi and I are together and happy."

"Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is that I wanted to fucking kiss her! And I _wanted _to say yes and leave there with her."

"But, what about Naomi?"

I groaned and leaned back on the couch, "That's what my fucking problem is Alex! I love Naomi, I love her more than anything in the world and I don't know even how to _live _without her anymore. So why the fuck am I having these feelings about Peyton? After everything she did to me, all the manipulating and controlling and possessiveness, why does it feel like I still love her?"

"Emily," Alex said, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "you told me yourself, you were never in love with Peyton, just the idea of her. Maybe seeing her is just stirring up what you thought you felt for her before."

"What if it isn't Lex?" I asked, looking over at her with desperation in my eyes, "what if I still have feelings for her?"

"I don't know babes, that's up to you to figure out." More tears welled in my eyes and she put a reassuring hand on my knee, "But remember this Ems, Peyton treated you like shit. She walked all over her and you never put up a fight. Naomi on the other hand," She trailed off, seemingly trying to find the right words, "Naomi treats you like you're her absolute best friend, and practically worships the ground you walk on. Don't let some residual feelings for Peyton ruin what you've got with Nai. Because what you've got is really fucking special."

I nodded my head as more tears streamed down my face. How could I be doing this to Naomi? How could I even have these thoughts about Peyton when I was so irrevocably in love with her?

I didn't know the answers to my internal debate, but I knew Alex was right. What Naomi and I had _was _special. It was something beyond just girlfriends. She was my best friend as well as my lover. I could spend hours sitting in a room with her silently sitting next to me and be happy doing it. I could be fighting with her one minute and kissing her the next. She made me feel happy and alive and without her even saying it I knew I did the same for her. What we had was beyond special. It was _extraordinary._

* * *

**So there we go. I'm not exactly satisfied with it, but it's my favorite out of all the different scenarios that i've written so it'll have to do!**

**That being said, this story is slowly but surely coming to a close, only about six more posts and possibly an epilogue if everything goes as planned, so now i'm asking you, my faithful readers, what i should do next. **

**I've got three other Naomily stories started, plus my one shot that people seem to want me to continue. So i'm gonna give you a VERY brief description of each and you let me know which you want me to post on this lovely site first okay? Okay.**

**_Story 1: Naomi moves to America to live with the father she never met after her mum passes away. With everything in her life changing, will Naomi be able to move on without her mum and her best friends, and start to be happy again? Maybe a certain redhead will be able to help her along the way._**

**_Story 2: Six years after Emily moved to Manchester with her family, Naomi is brought face to face with the redhead again. Hurtful words were said, and life threw a curveball or two, but can that really keep them apart? Or will they work through the pain of their past and the struggles of their future and just be. (AU after the lake scene)_**

**_Story 3: Naomi is young, living the life of partying and girls with her best friend, when one night a distraught girl shows up at their house. They take her in, and Naomi can't help but try to fix the girl who may be broken well beyond repair. _**

**Or i could attempt to extend my oneshot if you guys would prefer that.**

**Or, if you guys hate me, i could stop writing all together :)**

**Lol, let me know what you think about the chapter and about what comes next!**

**_Until next time... _**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N-**

**guys, Guys, GUYS! Marriage equality was passed in my home state this week! That means starting June 1 of next year I can legally get married! WOO! So come on, who wants to marry me?**

**lol, anyways, just had to share that excitement in my life lol.**

**So, so far story 3 is in the lead with 9 votes, then story 2 with 8, and story 1 is in third with 7. Just so you guys are aware, if i do choose to post story 3 as you guys seem to want me to, it won't be a happy feel good one. It's quite angsty and will approach a lot of things that may be a bit painful to read. Story 2 will be mostly happy, of course a few obstacles, but there's an ADORABLE original character in it, and lots of happy fluff. And story one is a nice mixture of the two. Not too angsty, but not all rainbows and butterflies either. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! this one was a bit tough to write. Lots of feels so be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins any more today than i did yesterday**

* * *

I stayed at Alex's flat for a few hours, just cuddling with her on the sofa and eating candy floss. I knew I was avoiding the inevitable. I had to go see Naomi, I had to talk to her and explain everything. But I was absolutely dreading it. I was so scared that I was going to hurt her, or that I wouldn't even be able to get my words out because of how angry I knew she would be. So I was being a coward, and I was hiding. That is until Alex kicked me out a little after eight, demanding that I go home and sort my shit out.

By the time I reached my flat my hands were shaking and my heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. I walked inside and was greeted with the smell of something decidedly Italian cooking in the kitchen. I walked into the room and saw Naomi leaning into the fridge, something sizzling in a pan on the cooker.

"Hey," I said hesitantly, Naomi whipped her head up and turned to look at me, her expression was a mixture of satisfaction, anger, and sadness. "Sorry I'm late, I was over at Alex's."

"No problem," She said, smiling weakly as she backed away and closed the fridge, "I'm making spaghetti, it's almost done."

"Great," I smiled and shrugged off my jacket. I watched her silently as she continued to cook. Her body language was different. Instead of sitting up straight in her chair with a smile on her face like she usually did, she looked kind of defeated, like she had started a fight she had no possibility of winning. It broke my heart.

"Dinner almost done?" Katie, asked peeking her head into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Already is, help yourself," Naomi said, backing away from the stove and reaching into a drawer for some silverware.

"Smells delicious," Katie complimented as she grabbed three plates out of the cupboard. I just sat back and watched as my sister and my girlfriend moved around the kitchen as if it were choreographed. Katie spooned noodles onto plates and Naomi added sauce and meatballs before setting them to the side. When three plates were dished up Katie took two of them over to the table and Naomi grabbed the third and followed her.

"Kay?" I said, walking up to her as she sat down in front of one of the plates.

She looked up at me, eyebrows raised, as she picked up her fork. I glanced over at Naomi, the still pained expression on her face sending a wave of regret through me, and looked back at Katie. My face must have matched Naomi's because instead of tucking into her food, Katie set her fork down on her plate and stood up.

"Right, I'm gonna go eat in my room," She announced, picking up her plate and walking away from the table, "sort whatever shit you're going through out before you fuck all of this up," She whispered into my ear as she passed. I didn't know how she could know I was responsible for what was going on between Naomi and I, but I nodded my head once and watched her walk out of the room.

I sat down silently and picked up my fork, pushing the noodles around my plate in an attempt to put off the conversation I knew we were about to have. "So Peyton is your girlfriend?" Naomi asked after a few moments of silence. I looked up at her, eyes wide, "That's funny, because I thought I was." She had no venom in her tone, just confusion and so much hurt tears started forming in my eyes just listening to her speak.

"No, Naomi, that's not how it is," I said, the look of complete dejection on her face made me realize how bad my words sounded so I shook my head and backtracked, "No, fuck. You are my girlfriend. Not her. She was, but we broke up just before college ended."

"Then why is she so convinced you're still together that she came back and slapped me for even _thinking _about putting my hands on you?"

"She did _what?_" I demanded, dropping my fork onto my plate.

"She came back after you left and went off on me," Naomi said, looking down at her plate. "Kept going on about how you guys had issues, but you never really broke up and you loved each other and were going to work everything out. And I'm just some stupid slut and I don't mean anything to you."

"And she hit you?" I asked, not even trying to hide my anger. Naomi smiled sheepishly as she looked up at me.

"Well, I may have told her exactly how I knew I meant something to you,"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Of course you did," I sighed, "are you okay though? She didn't hit you too hard?"

"Nothing I can't handle," She shrugged before looking back down at her plate, "why did she say you guys didn't break up?"

I sighed and sat back in my chair, "It's complicated," I said, clearly avoiding having to explain everything.

"Emily,"

"Fine," I groaned and sat back up, "I was with her pretty much the entire time I was in college, and I was head over heals in love with her, or at least I thought I was. I don't really know anymore."

"You were with her for two _years?" _She asked, eyes wide.

"Just about," I nodded, a look of dread washed over Naomi's features and she sank lower into her chair, "She was the first girl who I ever really fell for, and then when she met my mum, who at the time was completely refusing to acknowledge the fact that I liked girls, she stood up to her. And somehow it changed my mum. She finally started to _try _and accept me, and it was all thanks to Peyton." I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands, "I fell even more in love with her after that. She was my knight in shining armor, you know?" I chanced a look up at Naomi and she was nodding sadly, her eyes looked shinier than they should, "We were good after that for a while, but once our first year ended she started getting really possessive and controlling. She wouldn't let me go out if she wasn't with me, I couldn't talk to other girls, gay or straight, and eventually she wouldn't even let me talk to boys."

"Emily," Naomi said, her voice and face filled with pain.

"I know, she treated me like shit, but I let her because I loved her. Because even with all of the bad things she did, she still loved me and wanted me and when I did what she wanted, she treated me good," I took a deep breath, "Things went on like that for a while, but then she tried to tell me where I was allowed to go to university so we started fighting a lot. And when I told her I accepted a place here instead of in London with her she flipped. She didn't talk to me for a week, and when she finally did it was basically to dump me."

"What do you mean basically?"

"Well, she said she loved me, but if I couldn't follow her to London she wanted to be able to see other people. I was devastated, but then she asked if I'd still be there waiting for her when she got back, I saw it as my last chance to save our relationship, so I took it. I promised her no matter what, when she returned I'd be here waiting."

I looked up and Naomi was nodding her head, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. "So you still have feelings for her then?"

"No," I said, but even I knew I hesitated more than I should have, "I don't know, it's complicated okay?"

She looked down into her lap and I saw tears dropping into her hands, "That's not the answer I wanted you to give me," She whispered.

"Fuck," I sighed, standing up and putting my hands over my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, "No, I didn't mean it like that Naomi, I've just got so much shit going through my brain right now I don't even know what to think."

"Either you have feelings for her or you don't Em," Naomi said, her voice staying strong even through her tears.

My heart shattered into a million pieces seeing her so broken, and knowing that I was the one who caused her to look that way.

"But it's not as simple as that," I sighed, pacing around and trying to put my feelings into words.

"Isn't it?"

"No, I mean, I don't know," I sighed, "I mean I don't think so."

I glanced over at Naomi and she had her trembling lip between her teeth. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears off of her face before backing away from the table and making her way over to me.

"I love you Emily," She said, taking my hands and looking into my eyes, "All I ever want is for you to be happy, if Peyton is what will make that happen, then I'm not going to stand in the way."

I shook my head as tears flowed down my cheeks like a waterfall, "Naomi, no, I love _you._ Whatever was with Peyton is over, you're who I want."

She smiled sadly at me and stroked the back of my hands with her thumbs, "You say that now, because I'm doing this, but I was there Emily, I saw how you were looking at her." I shook my head and sat down in her lap, swinging my legs over the right wheel of her chair, "You're confused, and I think you need time to figure out what you really want."

"I want you," I insisted, cupping her face in my hands and leaning my forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around my back and traced shapes into my skin.

"I just want you to be sure okay?" She asked, "I don't want you to have any doubts."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. Just, give it time okay? I'll take Gari back to my house tonight, and it'll give you some time to think about what you really want."

"Naomi, I want _you. _Please just, don't do this."

"I have to, Emily. This isn't me ending things. It's just me giving you a day or two to figure out what you want okay?" She took her right hand from my back and gently stroked my cheek, "Just, if you choose her, just tell me okay? Don't put it off to spare my feelings because it'll hurt a hell of a lot more if you string me along for nothing."

"Naomi _please. _I love you. I don't want anybody but you. Especially not Peyton."

"I know, but I still think you need to talk to her or something, just figure everything out. Emily, I'm _not _breaking up with you okay? I just _need _you to be sure about everything."

I looked into her eyes, and I knew she wasn't going to give in, so I nodded my head and squeezed my eyes shut, forcing even more tears to fall from my eyes. I closed the remaining distance between us and pressed my lips to hers, relaying all of the love, want, and pure _need _I felt for her, and allowing myself to bask in the warmth that her kisses brought me. "I love you Naomi," I whispered when I finally pulled away, both of us breathless. She stroked my cheek gently and nodded her head.

"I know," She replied before pushing me away and forcing me off of her lap. I watched as she gathered her things, and picked Gari up from his favorite place under the sofa, the tears falling silently from my eyes the entire time. "I'll talk to you later," She said, sending me one last pain filled smile before wheeling herself out the door.

As soon as she was gone sobs overtook my body. It didn't take long for Katie to hear me and come rushing out of her room. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to my bed, whispering reassuring words into my ear as she laid me down and wrapped me in my duvet.

She stayed there with me, just holding me and telling me everything was going to be okay, until my eyes were dried out and my face was stiff with tears. She didn't try to get me to talk, she just offered me the support I needed with the simplest, but most meaningful of all gestures. Just like when we were kids, and I would get upset about something at school, or frightened by a storm, she combed her fingers through my hair and hummed a lullaby into my ear until I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Busy rest of the week for me, so I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but it'll hopefully be soon!**

**I know it's depressing, and I will forever hate how I write emotions, because i don't portray them as well as i want to, but oh well.**

**drop some reviews and let me know how mad you are for putting them through this :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N-**

**Getting closer and closer to the end guys!**

**this AN is gonna be short and sweet cause i gotta get to class like now, but i want to get this posted before i go lol**

**So my usual thanks, and enjoy the chap :)**

**Disclaimer: NOPE!**

* * *

I woke up far too early the next morning, feeling even worse than I had the night before. I gently removed myself from Katie's embrace, and kissed her cheek before making my way to my bathroom as quietly as I could.

I managed to make it into the shower before I began crying again. I couldn't get the look complete defeat on Naomi's face out of my mind. It was like she'd surrendered before the fight even began. A fight I didn't want to have to participate in.

I couldn't help but wonder though, after such strong insistence that I needed time from her, just exactly what she'd seen when I looked at Peyton. If it was possible for her to catch onto the brief, but strong desires that had washed through my body. And even more, I wondered why the hell I felt that way in the first place. After everything Peyton put me through, after meeting Naomi and finally feeling truly happy, why was my mind making me wonder if I regretted it all?

I froze as that thought went through my mind, immediately wishing I could un-think it. A sudden feeling of emptiness washed through my body and I collapsed onto the floor of my shower. The water continued to pound down on my head as the implications of my thoughts hit me full force.

I still had feelings for Peyton. No matter how much she hurt me, or how much Naomi loved me, a part of me still wanted her. Not for all of the wrong she did, but for the many things she did right. I missed having her as my night in shining armor. I missed the way she would walk around with me on her arm, making sure everyone knew I was hers. I missed the way her lips felt against mine.

_No._ I scolded myself, shaking those thoughts out of my head as I stood up. I loved Naomi. I was _in _love with Naomi. Even with these feelings for Peyton swimming around in my head, I _still _only wanted her. Naomi was it. I could survive without Peyton. Yeah, it hurt when we broke up, but it wasn't the end of the world, it didn't even take me long to move on. But Naomi. God, I couldn't _live _without her in my life. If I let Peyton ruin what I had with her, I don't think I'd ever be able to be happy again.

Yes, I knew our relationship was young, and it was very possible that someday Naomi and I _wouldn't _be together. But that day was not going to be today. Whatever residual feelings I had for Peyton had to be extinguished.

I had to talk to her.

I rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of my hair and quickly got out of the shower. I don't know why I was in such a rush, it was barely after seven. But I felt like, if I didn't talk to Peyton right _now _things with Naomi would be ruined forever. I threw on the first items of clothing I could find, not caring much what I ended up looking like, and threw my hair into a bun on the top of my head before grabbing my things and running out the door.

I scrolled through the contacts on my phone until I found the one I had been looking for. Katie wanted me to delete it after Peyton dumped me, but I never could. My thumb hovered over the call button only for as long as the lift doors took to open. My heart was pounding hard in my chest as I brought the phone up to my ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered I'm sure just before the voicemail would have picked up.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Emily, can we talk?" I asked, feeling more nervous than I expected to.

"Yeah," She said, sounding much more awake, and slightly happy as well, "where do you want to go?"

"Café Campbell, I'll be there in less than ten minutes."

"Right, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great, bye," I said before hanging up.

The walk to the café was excruciating. Nerves were taking over all of my senses, and by the time I got there my hands were visibly shaking. The familiar environment came as a comfort as I walked inside, and helped to calm my nerves the slightest bit.

I walked up to the counter and rolled my eyes when I saw Sophia standing there. Of _course _she had to be the one working this morning.

"Can you get me two coffees and a chocolate croissant please?"

She nodded her head, giving me an annoyed glare before going to get my order.

"Will Naomi be joining you today?" She asked as she handed me my drinks.

"I don't really think that's any of your business," I said, reaching for the bag containing my croissant, but she pulled it away from me with a smirk.

"I think you'll find that it is," She said in a sickly happy voice, "Naomi is going to realize soon that I'm the one she really wants. And then poor little Emily will be left in the dust."

I raised my eyebrows at her and lunged forward again, this time successfully grabbing my breakfast before turning to walk away. "Fucking crazy," I mumbled under my breath as I made my way over to a table.

Just as I sat down Peyton walked through the door, looking absolutely gorgeous despite the fact that she was only wearing leggings and an old sweatshirt, I didn't even think she had on any makeup.

The smile on her face made my heart clench as she sat down across from me, and I tried to smile in return, but it felt like more of a grimace.

"I got you coffee," I said, pushing the cup towards her.

"Thanks," She smiled and picked it up off of the table, "so why are we meeting here?"

I shrugged, "it seemed like the best place for this."

"I've missed you so much Ems," She smiled and reached across the table to grab my hand, "I'm so sorry about everything that happened. I don't want us to start over, because I don't want to lose everything we had, but I want us to start again. I'll look past your little fling, just pretend it never happened or whatever. And we can work everything else out."

My brow furrowed and I pulled my hand back, shaking my head as I did so, "No, Peyton, I don't think you understand what _this _is."

"You said you wanted to talk to me, I assumed it was to tell me you ended it with that girl."

"No," I said, looking into her eyes with as much determination as I could muster, "I'm here to tell you that whatever you think _we _are, is over."

Her eyes widened and she brought her hand back to rest in her lap, "You're _dumping _me? For some slut you just met?"

My nostrils flared and I had to clench my jaw in some attempt to not let her words anger me too much, "One, Naomi is _not _a slut. Two, I _love _her. I'm _in _love with her, okay?"

"No! Not fucking okay! How the hell can you be in love with her? You just met her!"

"Yeah, I did just meet her, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't change how I feel about her."

"And what about me? We were together for two years Emily. You loved me and I loved you, you're just going to throw that all away for someone you _think _you love?"

I shook my head and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, she really just wasn't getting it, "No, I don't think I love her. I know I do. Because she doesn't control me, she doesn't parade me around like some sort of trophy girlfriend. She loves me. Genuinely loves me and I've felt more connected with her over the last two months than I did over the entire two years we were together." She looked dejected, and I felt bad, but I felt relieved at the same time, because I didn't have the urge to wrap her up in my arms and make her feel better. I didn't have the desire to kiss away the pain, and that was all the reassurance I needed to know I was doing the right thing, "I'm sorry Peyton."

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" She asked, her voice weaker than it had been moments before.

"No."

She nodded her head and looked down at her hands before standing up, I stood up as well, figuring a hug was the best, and only comfort I could offer her.

She had a different idea though. As I reached my arms up and pulled her comfortingly into me, she forced my face up and gently pressed her lips to mine. I was frozen in shock as her lips moved against mine.

I knew I shouldn't, but I let her kiss me, more out of my own satisfaction and relief than anything. Because she was trying, she was _really _trying to get me to kiss her back, to get me to feel something. But I didn't, not a spark, not a shiver, not even an ounce of warmth. The only thing I even thought about as her lips moved against mine was that she had absolutely _nothing _on Naomi. When she pulled away I was smiling, and she got a hopeful look in her eyes before I pushed her away from me completely.

"Goodbye, Peyton," I said, the hope faded from her eyes and her mouth turned into a frown, but I didn't stick around to watch it.

I felt like I was on top of the world as I walked out of the café. Any doubts that I'd had before were completely shattered after that kiss. There was nothing there. Whatever I thought I still felt for her was just my mind playing tricks on me. And now, all I wanted to do was find my girlfriend, hold her in my arms, tell her how much I loved her, and kiss her until my lips fell off.

* * *

**WOO!**

**tell me your thoughts my lovely internet people!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N-**

**Okay, so a lot of you were upset that I didn't have Emily say anything to Peyton about the slap, and a lot of you are freaking out over this being 'predictable' all of a sudden, and to this i say, take a deep breath, it's gonna be okay. i have a plan.**

**I didn't have Emily say anything to Peyton because in my mind, she was much more focused on the fact that she was having feelings for her ex than the whole unseen Naomi/Peyton confrontation. ****_of course _****she isn't happy that Peyton got all violent with her lover, but that wasn't on the forefront of her mind at the time, and as you'll see shortly, I have had this planned out for a while now and tried to cover all my bases. **

**And about the predictability, lets wait until you read the next post until you jump to conclusions hm? :)**

**Once again, thank you guys for the reviews, every single one of them. I love every word of feedback you have to offer me!**

**Also, sorry for the delay, life's being busy and my brain is being uncooperative. **

**Disclaimer: asdfjkl; i don't own skins okay?**

* * *

It took me twenty minutes to get to Naomi's house, and I was smiling the entire way there. I walked up the ramp to her front door and eagerly knocked, not really caring if she was still sleeping. She opened the door a few moments later with a slightly concerned but mostly incredulous expression on her face and a phone held to her ear.

"Right, okay, bye," She said, motioning for me to step inside. I smiled at her and waited until she set the phone down before bending down and pressing my lips to hers.

All the things you were _supposed _to feel when you kissed the person you love filled my body. The sparks, the warmth, the absolute _need _to feel her against me. When I pulled away we were both breathless, and I was still smiling.

"I love you," I sighed and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Do you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and looking up at me. She seemed hesitant about something, but I brushed it off and smiled again.

I nodded eagerly and stood up straight "More than anything," I said and started pacing in front of her, preparing myself to say the ten million words rushing through my mind. I took a deep breath before letting the words out, "I was in the shower this morning and all of a sudden I just got this feeling, like I missed Peyton. And when that happened I was terrified, because I didn't want to feel that way about her."

"Is this supposed to be reassuring?" She asked, trying to sound indifferent, but I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm getting there," I assured her, "so then, I was sitting in my shower just sobbing because I still had feelings for her, but I realized even though I was sad about losing Peyton, and I missed her, I still only wanted you. I realized that I can live without Peyton. She wasn't and isn't a constant in my life. But you are." I stopped pacing and looked at her, she had a small smile on her face, I smiled back reassuringly and continued pacing again. "I called her and had her meet me at the café to talk, and she got some crazy idea that I dumped you so I could be with her," I waved my hands in the air dismissively and rolled my eyes, "anyway, I set her straight, and she looked really upset, and I didn't even want to comfort her or anything, so that's good right?" She smiled a little bigger, but still hesitantly, and nodded her head, "I did feel bad though, so when I got up I tried to give her a hug but then she kissed me instead, and I let her."

"What?" She asked, looking like I had just kicked a puppy. Fear and disbelief flashed across her features.

"I let her, because it felt _so _good," Her face fell even more and I mentally slapped myself for being horrible with words, "It felt good because the entire time she was doing it, trying to get me to respond, I was thinking about how she had absolutely positively nothing on you," I stepped toward her before straddling her in her chair, "When I kiss you, it's like a million fireworks going off inside me, and I just want to like touch every part of you, you know?" I asked, she nodded but still looked skeptical, "With her, well, I honestly might as well have been kissing a rock." She laughed and a tear fell from her left eye. I leaned forward and kissed it away before it had the chance to go all the way down her cheek. "Naomi," I said seriously, cupping her face and looking into her crystal blue eyes, "I love you. I want you. Peyton is my past and you are my future okay?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes before taking a few deep breaths. She looked like she was internally debating with herself, and then she cleared her throat, shook her head and looked up at me, "Just, in the future, if you ever think you've got feelings for someone can you resolve that without letting them kiss you? I don't like the thought of anybody's lips on yours but mine."

I laughed and nodded my head, "I'm sorry I let her do that. It won't happen again."

"Also, if you're ever doing something you _don't _want someone else to find out about, make sure you don't have an audience."

I looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The person I was on the phone with when you walked in?" She asked, I nodded my head, urging her to continue, "That was Sophia, she called to tell me that she just saw you making out with a hot girl."

"I was _not _making out with her," I said sternly, "She kissed me, and I just stood there, that's it."

"I know," She assured me, rubbing my arm, "She also offered me a shoulder to cry on."

"Oh I'm sure you're all too eager to take her up on that offer," I smirked, leaning forward to kiss her, but she dodged me at the last moment.

"Are you sure about all of this? I don't have to worry that someone really _will _catch you making out with a hot girl?"

"Well," I said, tilting my head to the side, "I suppose you do have to worry about that, because I guarantee a _lot _of people are going catch me making out with you," I kissed her jaw and her breath slightly caught in her throat, "and you aren't just hot," I nipped her earlobe, "you're downright _sexy._"

"Emily," She said, I hummed with my lips against her neck. To my everlasting disappointment she pushed me away, "I'm not having sex with you a half hour after you were kissing your ex-girlfriend."

"But," I pouted, she covered my lips with her finger.

"No buts. Any other girl would be refusing to even kiss you right now, so consider yourself lucky."

I sighed but relented, and a thought popped into my mind, "Wait, if Sophia already told you about the kiss, why did you even let me in? I'd think if someone told you I was locking lips with another girl I'd have to chase you halfway across the country to get you to speak to me."

She shrugged, "Well it is Sophia, and she could have just been making it up," she explained, "but also, I trust you, and I trusted you to tell me the truth."

"Which I did," I smiled.

"Yes," she pulled me toward her and gently kissed me, "you did."

"I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled, "but I think it may be appropriate for me to stay mad at you for at _least _a day."

"A whole _day_?" I asked, knowing she wasn't really serious, but feigning disbelief anyways.

"Emily, you kissed your ex-girlfriend. What kind of woman would I be if I didn't get at least a little mad about that?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed _me."_

"Yeah, and _you _let her."

I felt a twinge of regret in my chest, "I really am sorry," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"I know," Naomi said lightheartedly, "and I'm not really mad at you. But I think for everyone else's sake I should pretend I am."

"Oh so now it's just for dramatic effect is it?"

"Precisely," She smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Actually, I may even head over to the café and see if Sophia's offer still stands."

"You wouldn't," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I so would. And I'm so gonna."

"Naomi!"

"Come on Ems, it'll be great, I'll go in there all depressed and heartbroken, Sophia will get excited and try to comfort me, and then you'll come sweeping in and kiss me like there's no tomorrow."

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised for a few moments before letting out a laugh, "fuck me you're evil."

"I already told you Em, I'm not having sex with you a half hour after you were making out with another girl," I rolled my eyes, "You insatiable minx."

"Oh fuck off." Despite my words, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, just relishing in the feeling of her body against mine, "You can only do it if I can tell Sophia to keep her shoulder to herself for the rest of her life."

"Okay, but I get to find Peyton and tell her to do the same with her lips," She smirked, "and her hands. My cheek is still tender."

My brow furrowed and I brought my hand up to gently touch her cheek, it wasn't discolored, but there was a little bit of swelling under her left eye. "I didn't realize she hit you that hard."

Naomi shrugged and kissed the palm of my hand, "I've had worse," she assured me.

"Should I summon the Fitch Bitch?" I offered, Naomi laughed and nodded her head, "Send her over to smack Peyton around a bit?"

"Is it bad that I'm tempted to take you up on that offer?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Not at all, I'm sure she'd be more than willing to do it as well. Katie's been wanting to hit Peyton since the day I started dating her."

"That long?" Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she didn't deal with me branching out on my own too well, she kind of wanted me all to herself."

"That's," Naomi paused, "strange."

I laughed and stood up from her lap, leaning forward to kiss her one last time, "She had issues," I said, "now, why don't we go back to the café, tell Sophia to get lost, and spend the rest of the day being an adorably in love couple walking through the streets of Bristol."

"Well, the walking won't work too well for me," She said with a smirk, gesturing toward her legs. "But everything else sounds lovely."

"You know, you still haven't told me the story," I said, her smirk faded and she shyly looked down at her lap.

"It isn't a very good one," she mumbled.

"Hey," I said, gently placing my hand under her chin and nudging her to look up at me, "I was just saying. Don't get all sad. You can tell me it when you're ready to. Or never at all if you'd prefer."

"I'll tell you," She assured me, "just not today okay?"

"Fine by me," I smiled and opened the front door, "after you my love."

She rolled her eyes dramatically at me, but still grabbed her coat before going out the door.

* * *

Naomi didn't _actually _go in there and cry on Sophia's shoulder. She really wasn't _that _mean. But we did go to the café to have a word with her. As soon as we walked through the door she was simultaneously sending Naomi adoring glances and looking like she wanted to kill me.

"What are you doing here with _her?"_ Sophia asked as we approached the counter. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking at Naomi with her forehead scrunched up unattractively.

"She's only with me so I can see the look on her face when I declare my undying love for you Sophia," Naomi said, voice dripping with sarcasm, my eyes widened and Sophia's filled with hope and joy.

"Naomi," I said through gritted teeth, smacking her shoulder a little harder than I'd meant to.

"I can have you arrested for domestic abuse you know," she said with warning, I rolled my eyes.

Sophia was looking between us with confusion and hope in her eyes, I let out a very aggravated sigh and looked her straight in the eyes before speaking, "Sophia, you need to leave Naomi alone. She doesn't want you. She never has and she never will. Please just get the fuck over it."

"Did you not hear what she just said? She loves me." She asked with a smug look on her face.

"Oh for fucks sake I was having a laugh," Naomi whined, "Em's right though. You need to move the fuck on Sophia." Sophia's smile faded and her arms fell to her side, "I don't know where the fuck you got the idea that I'd ever like you, but I don't, okay?"

I almost felt bad for Sophia, until she glared daggers at me again, at which point I returned them with as much hatred as I could, "ready for our walk, _lover."_ I said, putting my hand on Naomi's shoulder and smiling down at her.

"One last thing," She smiled at me before turning back to Sophia, "You need to leave both of us well enough alone okay? If you don't, you're fired. Got it?"

Sophia nodded sadly before turning and running back into the kitchen, passing an amused looking Effy on her way.

"What was that about?" She asked, leaning on the counter with a sandwich in her hands.

"Naoms just broke her heart," I shrugged.

"Hey, don't make me sound so bad, she's fucking crazy," Naomi huffed, "and I believe you're a bit of a heartbreaker yourself."

Effy raised her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes, "I told my ex to get to fuck this morning."

"Ah right," Effy nodded, a look of recollection washing over her face, "is that the girl Sophia was going on about you making out with?"

"For fucks sake I didn't make out with her!" Naomi and Effy both laughed and I huffed in annoyance, "you both fucking suck you know that?"

"But you love me anyways?" Naomi asked, looking up at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Forever," I smiled, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Will you love me forever too?" Effy asked, walking around the counter with a smirk on her face. I wrapped my arm around her thin waist and smiled.

"I'll love you even longer than that," I pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"God Emily you slut, just making out with every girl you see?" Naomi asked, amusement in her voice.

I pulled away from Effy and she wiped off her cheek with a smile, "Sorry, can't seem to help myself," I shrugged and stood in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders, "but now I think it's your turn."

She smirked and pulled my face towards hers, she was so close I could feel her breath on my lips, but she didn't close the remaining distance, "I'm still mad at you," She said quietly before pressing a light kiss to the corner of my mouth. When I turned to try and initiate a proper kiss she pulled away, smirk firmly in place. "I'll let you know when I feel like kissing you again."

I looked at her in disbelief, and chose to ignore Effy snickering behind me. Naomi kissed my cheek once before pushing me way from her and making her way out of the café.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen her happier than she's been these last few months," Effy said just as I was about to follow Naomi out. I looked back at her, trying to stop the ridiculously sappy smile I could feel forming on my face.

"Really?"

Effy nodded, smiling slightly, "She used to be content, before the accident. After though, she was miserable. It got better, but she was never really _happy _you know?" I nodded and she continued, "And then she met you, and it doesn't seem like anything even matters to her anymore. As long as things with you are fine, so is everything else." I couldn't stop the smile as feelings of warmth rushed through me, "Don't mess it up okay? She's being understanding about this whole ex-girlfriend thing because she really does trust you, and she believes you, so don't fuck it up. Don't break her."

I smiled and glanced out the window at my girlfriend who was impatiently peering into the café. An immense amount of love washed through me, just seeing her sat there waiting for me, and I knew I never would break her, I never _could _break her. Not without breaking myself in the process. I smiled over at Effy as I turned to follow my love, "I won't," I assured her. I must have sounded convincing, because Effy smiled her knowing smile, and I knew that she believed me.

* * *

**Abrupt ending? sorry. I'm tired and wanted to get it up. I hope you enjoyed it regardless!**

**I really just couldn't maintain the angst between them. Their relationship is too fluffy and lovely for that don't you think? lol**

**I'm thinking only about two more posts guys... **

**but it depends on how the words in my brain translate to paper(computer?) so it may be more than that. or maybe only one larger than average one.**

**idk at this point**

**but i'm thinking of maybe doing a slightly in the future epilogue from Naomi's POV if you guys would want that?**

**Mmmmk rambling end-note over. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


End file.
